Demons Everything, Angels Nothing - Pleasure and Pain Series
by CynCyrWrightings
Summary: "Just wait until you feel the loss and pain of knowing that you had the chance to fix this, make things right..."
1. Chapter 1

" _Johnny! Johnny wake up! Jarvis, contact Bruce and have him meet me at the hospital immediately, call the emergency room and let them know I'm bringing my son in! Johnny, please! I need you to wake up buddy, come on, wake up...please!"_

 _"_ _Dad?" The soft voice gasped. His pale lids fluttered then slowly opened, revealing rich, ocean blue eyes, clouded by pain and exhaustion. They suddenly filled with tears as he looked up into a face he'd missed for two months. "Dad?"_

 _Tony let out a rough sigh, "Y-yeah buddy it's me. J-just...you hang in there Johnny, you're going to be ok, you hear me? I've got you and I'm not letting you go...ever."_

 _"_ _Dad? W-wha 'bout P-pete and P-pop? Did y-you f-find them? T-they were behind me. Did y-you s-see P-peter?" Johnny stuttered as he struggled to sit up, his gaze never leaving Tony's face as he tried to stop shivering._

 _Tony stared down at Johnny, he knew this wasn't something his son would joke about. He had adored his father and big brother and it had devastated him when the news had been delivered of their death. "Johnny, I-I haven't seen anyone but you."_

 _"_ _T-they're alive dad, p-pop and P-peter, I-I saw them..."_

 _"_ _I know buddy, I got the picture you sent me..."_

Tony couldn't stop pacing the hallway outside of the operating room, his patience worn thin from worry, fear, and rage. Fear that he was going to lose the only link he had left to his husband and their oldest son, afraid that he had failed to protect Johnny just as he'd failed to protect Steve and Peter. He paused in front of the glass looking into the operating room. He tried to control the tremor that raced along his nerves. He was worried that if Johnny didn't make it, they will have lost their only chance of finding Steve and Peter alive. It had been pure coincidence that Johnny had been kidnapped two months ago, the same day Steve and Peter had been reportedly killed in a car accident, _three years ago_. Tony tried to quell the rage he felt building inside of him, gritting his teeth in frustration. He couldn't understand why they hadn't been told about Steve and Peter still being alive sooner. To find out from his youngest son that he had seen them, been able to touch them, talk to them again...

Tony let out a soft growl of anger as he turned away from the glass, fists clenched at his sides as he tried not to lay blame at anyone's feet. He tried not to be angry at the fact that for three years, he and Johnny had been led to believe that Steve and Peter were both dead. Only to find out now that it had all been a lie, perpetrated by the very group of people he was supposed to be able to trust the most.

"Tony?"

He froze, one of the two people he wasn't ready to face just yet was standing behind him. He could hear the tremor in her voice, the waver of hope and fear hidden there.

"Tony, i-is it true? W-what they're saying...they found Johnny? Steve and Peter...their both still alive?" Pepper asked softly.

Tony turned to face her and saw the hope and terror in her eyes but her face remained calm. The face she usually reserved for the press was now staring back at him. He nodded his head once and watched as the damn broke, the bright corn blue eyes filled with tears and fell. Walking towards her, Tony held his arms out and hugged her tight. "We almost lost Johnny, they took him on his way to school, Pepper. I-if it hadn't been for the tracker on his phone and Jarvis being able to sort out the extra bullshit..."

Pepper hugged him tighter as she cried softly against his shoulder. She tried to control her tears but was having trouble after everything that had happened in the past few months. "Johnny recognized them?"

Tony pulled back slightly, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He moved through a series of screens before a picture came up. " _This_ is how I found out that my husband and oldest son are _not_ dead." He handed the phone to Pepper, hand shaking as he tried to quell the surge of anger that shot through him.

Pepper gasped as she looked at the photo. "I-it's Steve and Peter! They look a little older a-and thinner but it's really them."

"The same assholes who obviously ran them off the road, staged the crime scene Pep. They had to, I had Jarvis scan the image more than once. I-it's real...it's Steve and Peter. Johnny used his phone to take the picture."

"Have you called Aveline, I mean does she know?" Pepper asked softly, still looking at the picture of Steve and Peter.

"She should be here within the hour, she didn't hesitate when I told her that Johnny had been found alive and that Peter and Steve were both alive as well." Tony tried to hold back his rage as he thought about how many years they had been kept in the dark. How many years Steve and Peter must have waited for them, thinking that Tony had given up searching for the truth...searching for _them_.

"We always knew something was wrong with that story. That's why none of us really stopped looking."

Pepper looked up to see Bruce standing there with Thor and Jane. She could tell the petite brunette had been crying from the red rimmed eyes and swollen cheeks. Moving away from Tony, Pepper hugged all three once they had reached them.

Tony looked at Bruce, anxious for any news about his youngest son. "Bruce...Johnny...i-is he..."

Bruce gave him a tired smile. "He's gonna be ok. A little bruised and banged up but once we get him back on a regular eating and sleeping schedule he should be fine. We reset any broken bones and put an arm in a cast and a leg in a sling, so he won't be playing sports for a while. He's also on some antibiotics, looks like he caught the flu." He offered Tony a small smile but could tell something else was bothering him.

"W-what about...d-did they try to..." Tony hesitated, unable to bring himself to ask if they had done more than just subject his son to beatings and starvation.

Bruce shook his head. "We didn't find any evidence of...of sexual assault. Johnny said that Steve and Peter made sure he wasn't touched but they, uh, they would use Steve in his place and make them both watch."

Tony recoiled, the news turning his stomach into knots, Steve was being raped and it had been done in front of the boys. "They must have...t-they had to have threatened the boys. Steve w-would fight back. H-he wouldn't just..." Tony swayed on his feet, feeling the room spin as he tried to process the information.

"Tony, hey you ok? Maybe you should sit down?" Bruce placed a hand at the small of his back and turned him to a group of chairs by the far wall. Looking up at Jane, he asked, "Would you get me a cup of water, please?" He gave her a small smile as she and Thor nodded then headed back the way they had come. Turning back to his friend, Bruce rubbed his back gently. "You saw the picture, Tony. You saw what they did to Steve, the serum..." Bruce paused then sighed softly. "Johnny said Steve fought back though, that Peter told him this wasn't the first time it happened but Steve always fought back. So I'm guessing they threatened the boys but Johnny said they never touched him or Peter."

Tony leaned forward, he couldn't focus...couldn't think of what to say or do. "H-has Avie made it yet?" He whispered, he needed to do something...anything to get rid of all the nervous energy building up in his system. The fact that neither of the boys had been sexually assaulted was some what gratifying. The fact that Steve was _not_ spared the horror and pain was something that turned Tony's stomach. He tried to calm his racing heart but it wouldn't slow down. He could hear the whirring of the reactor as it worked double time to keep up pace. Taking a deep breath, he was getting ready to ask about his cousin again until the sound of Jane's shouts interrupted them.

"Pepper, Bruce! Tony! Come quick, they found Peter!" Jane raced back into the waiting room, eyes wild as she searched the room for the trio.

Tony's entire body jerked as his head whipped around at Jane's words. _Peter, they've found Peter?!_ "Where is he Jane, where is my son?" Tony stood up from the chair and moved towards the brunette.

"They just brought him in, the EMT's said they found him walking up the highway." She was talking as fast as possible as they moved down the hallway. She knew Tony would want to know as much as possible before he saw Peter. "They're taking him to surgery..."

Tony frowned, "Why is he going into surgery, I need to see him first damnit! They can't just..."

"Tony calm down, they need to make sure they can reset any bones or anything else that needs to be done. They need to do it as soon as possible so nothing heals wrong. Remember, both boys have yours and Steve's genes." Pepper spoke up behind them.

Tony glanced back at her, fear running through him as he thought about his oldest son. It's been three years since he'd last seen him. Peter had been eleven going on twelve and Johnny had just turned nine. What if he didn't remember him? What if Peter had forgotten about him or thought he'd abandoned them? He wouldn't be able to handle that, not now, not after they'd finally...

"N-not until I-I see m-my dad! No, don't t-touch me! I-I want to see him first! I-I d-don't know you so until I-I see him I-I'm not going anywhere!" A thin, angry voice could be heard over the soft muted sounds of the doctors and nurses. "Y-you prove h-he's here! I-I want to see him o-or Johnny! Uncle Thor, w-where is my dad?!"

Tony took off, it was Peter and he was yelling. He needed to get to him as quickly as possible, he needed to protect him this time from whomever was a threat.

"Tony! Tony slow down you don't know what's going on!" Bruce shouted from behind him. He was trying to keep up with his friend but knew it wouldn't happen. Tony was hyped up on adrenaline and emotions and after the past 48 hours he didn't look like he was going to come down anytime soon. "Pepper, has Avie landed yet?" He glanced over at the red head who was talking on her phone.

"Her plane just touched down, Happy has instructions to bring her straight here as soon as she disembarks. Tony will be glad she's here and I'm sure you will be too." She gave the brunette a fond smile and knowing look.

Bruce flushed at the statement but remained silent. He turned when he heard Peter calling out to Tony.

"Dad!" Peter yelled, he had seen Tony coming down the hallway and now struggled to sit up on the gurney he was on. He kept his gaze on Tony until he had pushed through the crowd fully.

Tony shoved his way through the group surrounding his oldest son. "Peter, thank god!" He leaned forward and hugged him, tears sliding down his face as he held onto him as tight as possible. "God, I've missed you. We've been looking for you and your father for three years." Tony pressed kisses against the crown of Peter's head. "I'm sorry, I'm so, _so sorry_ _Peter_. They told me you and Steve had been killed in a car crash. They said they never found the bodies and I-I didn't believe..." Tony couldn't stop the tears nor did he let go of Peter.

"Mr. Stark, we need to get him prepped and ready for surgery. He has a few broken ribs, and a number of open cuts and wounds that are infected. If you would, please, allow us to assist your son..."

Tony looked up into the eyes of the surgeon that had helped Bruce take care of Johnny. Looking back down at Peter he could see just how pale he was. Trembling, he looked over at Bruce, "Bruce..."

Bruce was looking over the clipboard in his hand. "I'm going with him so don't worry. Why don't you go sit with Johnny, I'll have someone come get you just as soon as we're done." Bruce stepped closer to the bed where his god-son lay. "Hey kiddo, it's really good to see you again." He smiled down into the pale face.

Peter turned his head towards Bruce and gave him a weak smile. "Hi Uncle Bruce, c-can I go to sleep now? I-I'm really tired." Peter laid back against the pillows and closed his eyes. Then sat back up immediately. "Wait! No, w-where is Johnny? I-I sent him ahead of us but when w-we finally got out he was gone!" He turned bright baby blue eyes to Tony. "Dad? D-did you find Johnny?"

"We found him champ and what do you mean by _we_ got out? W-was your father with you when you escaped? Where is he now Peter?" Tony tried not to press him, understanding that he'd just undergone a very traumatic experience but he was sure Peter had said _we_...

"Pop was with me w-when we left the building. He was s-so sick dad, h-he couldn't move a-and I tried to h-help him! I-I swear I did b-but..." Peter gasped as he tried to breath.

"Tony we need to get him into surgery if he's going to be ok." Bruce placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, feeling the tension running through him. He gave Peter a worried look then turned back to Tony.

"Yeah, o-ok, just...Bruce, please, take care of my son." Tony looked at his friend, sable eyes pleading with the other to please, don't let anything else hurt Peter.

Bruce gave him a smile, waving over the medical team and directing them on where they needed to take Peter. "I'll be back as soon as I can, right now I'm going to help Peter. Why don't you try and find out if you can find Steve? Pete said that he was right behind him which means he has to be in the general area where they found Peter. Plus, Avie is on her way and she's going to want to know everything you know."

Tony's eyes lit up, "You're right, maybe we can find him if we go back out and look around?" His eyes followed the gurney Peter was on. Watching as he was wheeled down the hall and into an operating room. "Please, Bruce, don't let anything else happen to him." Tony stared after the group, fear in his eyes but there was also a look of determination, something that had been missing the past few years. "Pep, how soon before Avie gets here?"

"Happy should be pulling up in the next five to ten minutes." Pepper responded. "I'll sit with Johnny if you want to go out and search the area. Bruce can keep me updated as well so you won't have to worry to much. I'll have James come sit with us for added protection, you can take Thor with you, I'm sure Jane won't mind."

Tony looked over at the couple standing behind Pepper and blinked. "Thank you, Jane. I-I'm sorry for not saying it sooner..."

Jane waved her hand, "Don't worry about it. You two go and see what you can find then let us know. We'll stay here and watch over the boys." She gave Thor a kiss on the cheek and pushed him gently in Tony's direction. "Just...be careful out there, ok?"

Thor smiled at her, "We will be safe, you do the same. I should have Heimdall send someone to stay with you as well...I shall send for Volstagg and Fandral, they are trust worthy and..."

"She's here." Tony whispered as he looked out the large bay windows of the hospital. "Happy just pulled up with Avie." He headed to the doors, eager to greet his cousin before she made it inside.

"Tony!" Came the soft lilted voice. "Tony i-is it true? They've found both Johnny and now Peter?" She asked as soon as he was within hearing distance. "Please tell me they found Steven as well?"

"No but we're going out to where Peter was found to look around. He's in surgery with Bruce, Pepper and Jane are going to stay here along with a few of Thor's friends and Rhodey for protection."

"Where are Clint and Natasha, are they not aware of the latest developments?" She looked around the area and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary but wouldn't put anything past the two assassins.

Tony's face took on a dark cast as he slid into the back of the car, Thor following him. "They will _not_ be joining us. They knew Steve and Peter were still alive and said nothing to any of us. They say it's because they didn't want to get anyone's hopes up but I-I don't...I can't believe that." Tony looked at Aveline. "Three years Avie, for _three fucking years_ , we kept getting told that they were dead. There was nothing to trace but I still tried...I had to try...for Steve and Peter..."

"It is ok cousin. We will go out to this new area and see what we can find. Do not worry, if we don't find him tonight we will find him soon."

Tony looked at his cousin then turned to Thor, who agreed with her statement. "I hope so because I don't think I'll be able to handle raising both the boys without Steve." Tony turned to look out the window, watching the passing scenery but not paying it much attention. "I-if we don't find him..."

"We will cousin, think positive, You've been searching for them for the past three years. We will find him just have faith."

Tony nodded his head, not turning to look at Aveline. "I hope so, _god_ , I hope so because it's been hell without him and Peter. For both Johnny and me, it's been a living nightmare and I'd like to finally wake up from it."

They rode the rest of the way in silence with Aveline sending an occasional text to Bruce or Pepper about what was going on and how Tony was holding up. When they pulled up to the area that Peter had been found it was swarming with S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

"Fuck," Tony growled. "They would make it a point to get out here before anyone else. If they find Steve I'll never see him until they are through with him. Hey Happy, get us as close as possible to the spot Peter had been found. I have a feeling that Steve isn't to far if he was right behind them."

 _"_ _Sure thing boss. Do you want me to stick around while you guys look for Captain Rogers?"_

"Yeah but don't make yourself to obvious, I don't want them thinking they have the right to tell us where we can and can't go. Jarvis, record everything you can and make sure you find out what information S.H.I.E.L.D has."

 _"_ _Yes Sir."_

Thor looked out the window then said softly, "Anthony, it would appear that we have company." He tilted his head in the direction of Clint and Natasha, both headed straight for the trio in the limo.

Tony growled low in his throat, his face taking on an angry scowl at the two approaching the car. "I don't give a fuck what they have to say. Right now, I'm here to look for Steve and damn anyone who gets in my way." Tony opened the door of the limo just as Clint was reaching for the handle. "Get the fuck out of my way, Barton." Tony snarled at the blond archer. He was still angry with them for not telling him about Peter and Steve sooner.

"Look Tony, we're not here to fight. We heard that Peter had been found and wanted to help find Steve." Clint looked at his friend, could see the anger in his eyes and the hard set of his jaw.

"Then you should have said something _before_ Johnny was kidnapped, my son was almost _killed_ because you two couldn't be honest about what had really happened to my husband and oldest son!" Tony yelled at them. He glared at Clint then turned on Natasha, "Don't either one of you stand here and tell me you want to help when you could have helped by letting me bring them home sooner!" He turned his back to both of them and looked into the backseat of the car. "Avie?"

She looked up from her phone with a smile, "Bruce says Peter has made it through the worst and now they are working to get his body nourished. Johnny is still sleeping but Pepper says that he asked for you then drifted off before she could answer." Aveline blinked, then looked behind Tony, tilted her head to the side in silent question and waited.

"They want to help find Steve." Tony frowned, it would be good to have them help. Both Clint and Natasha had been friends of Steve's as well as Tony. "We could use the extra help..."

Aveline shrugged, "It is your call cousin, I only wish to see you reunited with your family." She slid out of the car, Thor following behind.

"It would be a true benefit if they were to aid us in our search for our friend Steven." Thor stated softly. He knew of the anger Tony held for the two spies but also understood that with their skills, the search for Steve may go faster.

"He was our friend too, Tony and it wasn't as if we didn't want to tell you. If we did, it would have put you in danger and if we couldn't protect Johnny how could we protect you?" Natasha asked softly. "He's our god son, _both_ boys are our god sons. You're not the only one who lost something three years ago, we all did. We all suffered when we got the news and if these people had been close enough to get to Johnny with _us_ watching him..." She drifted off as Tony turned to look at her.

"You still should have told me. Steve is my _husband_ and Peter is my _son_ , I had a right to know!" Tony snarled. Taking a deep breath he released it slowly, "Look, I don't have the time to stand here and argue with you two. I need to find my husband." He stepped back from the car and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Jarvis, give me the area that Peter was found then look for any type of man holes or pipes, anything that Steve may hide in. Make sure to use thermal imaging if you need to."

 _"_ _Scanning now Sir. I am detecting one heat signature to the south of us, close to the area where Master Peter was found. There are also two more life signs, about fifty yards north. The life signs of the first one seem, however, to be fluctuating, Sir. "_

Tony looked around the area trying to determine where to start. "Tell me where the closest entrance is, give me something to work with J."

 _"_ _It appears to be in the opposite direction from where Master Peter had been found."_

Tony looked in the direction Jarvis mentioned. "Then we'll start there." Tony stated, looking over at Aveline and Thor he nodded his head and walked off. He didn't care what Natasha and Clint did right now all that mattered was finding Steve, no matter what he had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve tried to ignore the pain running through his body as he took as deep a breath as possible. He wondered if Johnny and Peter had been able to get away? Were they able to reach Tony and let him know where he was? It had been a shock to both Steve and Peter when Johnny had been brought in on a stretcher, two months ago. He had been threatening his kidnappers with everything he could think of until he'd seen Steve and Peter.

 _"_ _Poppa, Peter? H-how...they said t-that...this isn't...y-you're not real it's just a-a dream. You're not here a-and dad will be here in a few to pick me up from school..."_

Steve had done the only thing he could remember to reassure his youngest son. He walked over and slowly stretched out his hand towards Johnny's face and very gently slid it down, from the top of his forehead down to his chin. Splitting his fingers into a V shape once they reached his eyes. _"Hey kiddo..."_ Steve had tried to keep the tears out of his voice. To hide the pain of three years without his husband and youngest son. He'd watched as tears had welled up in Johnny's ocean blue eyes and spilled over. Steve had fought the guards to get them to release Johnny, to let him stay with Steve and Peter. It had taken a lot out of him but he couldn't let them hurt him just as he wouldn't let them hurt Peter.

It had been a miracle, Johnny being kidnapped had to have been hell for Tony but it was a miracle to Peter and Steve. They had been able to send a picture to Tony as well as escape from their kidnappers. They had been on the run for what felt like months but had been only a few weeks and now, here he was in a drainage pipe, hiding from their captors. He looked around the corner to see if he were still being followed, when he didn't see anyone he sighed, letting out a soft groan of pain. He needed to get back to the other side of the pipe, that's where Johnny and Peter had gone. He hoped they had been able to find someone to help them. If they could find a way to reach Tony...

The sound of glass breaking echoed loudly around him and he froze, trying to determine which direction the sound had come from. Fighting back a wave of nausea, Steve pressed himself as close to the wall as possible. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm down his racing heart as he listened to the echo of foot steps bouncing off the walls.

"Steve?"

Steve's eyes flew open at the sound of his name. He didn't want to give in to the wave of hope that washed over him. He'd heard that voice so many times over the past three years...

"Steve, baby, please...c-can you hear me?"

"Tony..." Steve gasped. _Please, please don't be a trick of my mind. Please be Tony, please._

"Steve i-if you can hear me, babe please, say something. Jarvis damnit where is he, I thought you said he was down this way?" Frustration sounded in Tony's voice as he looked down at his phone. He could see the heat signature that Jarvis indicated to be Steve but couldn't see him.

 _"_ _Another 5 more feet and then turn to your left. Sir, you must hurry, Captain Rogers vital signs are fluctuating dangerously below normal levels."_

Tony looked up and down the pipe, looking for the turn Jarvis spoke of. "Steve, please, babe I need you to answer me." Desperation sounded in the words. Tony knew they needed to find Steve, get him to a hospital and taken care of as soon as possible. "Steve..."

"Tony..."

Tony turned to his left and froze. There he was, pale and shaking but that gaze, those bright sky blue eyes stared at Tony as if he were looking at a ghost. Tony couldn't breath as he stared at the blond man in front of him.

"P-please...please, Tony, d-don't l-leave me." Steve gasped. He moved towards the figure that looked so much like his husband. Tears filled his eyes as he pleaded with him again. "Tony, please..." He begged softly, sinking down to the ground.

Tony surged forward and wrapped his arms around Steve. _"God I've missed you."_ Voice rough as he tried to control the tremor and hold back the flood of tears but couldn't. _Finally_ , after three years he could hold him again! "I'm taking you home Steve. You and the boys, we're going home." He held him close, taking in the feel and scent of him.

Steve sagged against Tony, crying as he finally realized he wasn't hallucinating. Tony was standing in front of him, holding him, he was taking him home. "T-the boys...P-peter and J-johnny...d-did you f-find them?" He was shivering from the cold, exhaustion, and lack of nutrition.

"Jarvis, tell Avie and Thor that I've got Steve and that we're headed to the car. Make sure that there is no one around. I don't want anyone near us right now." Tony slid his phone back into his pocket and pulled Steve up to his feet, then bending down to pick him up and carry him out. "Come on gorgeous, it's time to get you taken care of. The boys are at the hospital with Bruce, Pepper, Rhodey, and a few of Thor's friends. Thanks to the fact that their father made them remember signs and safety measures that helped save them both." Tony was trying to keep Steve awake so he kept talking. He told Steve about anything and everything he could think of. He filled Steve in on what Johnny had been up to for the past three years then told him of the changes he'd made to the Tower. It wasn't until Steve let out a gasping cough that Tony really began to worry. "Babe, come on, hang in there now." He hugged Steve as close to him as possible. He could feel the weight loss on the small frame, the lack of muscle mass was beginning to worry Tony. How long had the three of them been out here hiding and dealing with the elements? How long had their captors chased them through the pipes, hoping to catch them and return them back to where ever they had come from.

"Cousin, are you down here? Have you found Steven?" Aveline's concerned voice floated down the pipe towards them.

"Avie, get Thor and tell him to come help me carry Steve. He isn't breathing well..." Tony stopped as Thor appeared in front of them.

Steve looked up at his friend and gave him a weak smile. "Hey Thor."

"Steven, I am most pleased that we have finally been able to find you. Come, we must get you to the hospital so that you may rest and get well." Thor took Steve from Tony and carried him back in the direction he had come.

"Be careful with him Thor, they did something to him and now he can't heal fast enough." Tony could see the bruises and lacerations criss crossing Steve's body. He looked so small and frail against Thor, Tony couldn't help but wonder what all they had done to him. Had what Johnny said been true, did they really hurt Steve? He kept his gaze on the blond being carried by Thor, alarmed at his color and breathing. "Thor let's go, we need to get Steve to Bruce like yesterday." Tony took off at a run, knowing the Norse god wouldn't drop Steve.

"Tony, the car's ready did you find..." They were greeted by a pair of stormy gray eyes looking from Tony to Thor, then widening as she took in Steve. "Steven?"

Steve lifted his head weakly at the voice. "H-hi, A-avie." He gave her a tremulous smile then laid his head back down against Thor's chest. He was so tired and his body ached everywhere. "H-how are the boys?" He gasped weakly. His chest was on fire but he needed to know if they were ok, he needed to know that nothing had happened to them.

"They're at the hospital honey. We're on our way there to make sure you get taken care of as well, then we'll go see them, ok?" Tony brushed a strand of blond hair off of his forehead. He tried not to flinch from the heat of Steve's skin. He could see that he was in pain and trying his best to hold it together. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Tony spoke to his AI. "Jarvis, make sure that Bruce is ready, I want everyone to clear their schedules. I don't care who gets pissy about it, Steve comes first."

 _"_ _Dr. Banner and the hospital staff have been alerted Sir. Captain Rogers it is most gratifying to have you back with us."_

Steve smiled weakly, "T-thank you J-jarvis, f-feels good t-to be back." He tried to hold in the cough but it was to much for him and he

ended up shaking against Thor as he tried to catch his breath.

Tony jerked the door of the car open, glad they hadn't had to go to far to find Steve. "G-give him to me Thor, please." Tony looked up as Thor placed Steve on his lap, Tony pulling him close. "One of you contact the wonder spies & let them know we found Steve."

"They will meet us at the hospital once they can get away from Fury. Hill has been informed as well that this is to remain between us until Steven is safe." Aveline looked between the two, aware of the changes in Steve's appearance. She gave Tony a sad look, the pain in his face breaking her heart.

Tony looked down at Steve, and tried to keep from crying. "Hey beautiful, need you to stay awake just a little longer, ok?" His gaze scanned the pale blond, taking in everything he missed in the dark. Some how his captors had been able to take the serum from Steve, returning him back to his original body. Despite this, Tony loved him even more because this version of Steve was a fighter. He was a protector of those weaker than himself and in this case it had been Peter and Johnny. "Once we get you taken care of, I'm taking you and the boys on an extended vacation to the warmest place we can think of."

Steve smiled shakily up at Tony, "Y-you still think I'm beautiful?" He knew what he looked like. He wasn't the 6'2", 220 lbs super soldier anymore. He was just Steve now and this Steve was the sick Steve. The one who had to fight death back more times than he really cared to count. This time, however, he wasn't sure if he was going to win the fight though. "I-it hurts s-so much Tony, every w-where it h-hurts." Steve gasped out weakly. A fresh wave of tears filled his eyes and slipped down his face as he kept his gaze on the brunette now holding him.

"I know angel and we're going to do our best to make it better, I swear to you I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you healthy again." Tony looked up from Steve's face and looked over at Aveline. He was afraid they were to late. He could feel Steve's breath rattling in his chest, the rapid beating of his over used heart. Holding him closer, Tony tried to warm the trembling frame, silently begging any higher power he could think of to save Steve. He would give anything to make sure nothing else happened to his family. "Happy, step on it." The panic he'd been trying to hold in since they found Johnny, then Peter, was beginning to take over. Holding Steve tighter to him, Tony looked down into the sky blue eyes he'd missed for the past three years. "You're beautiful no matter how you look, honey. I've told you this before, with or without the serum I'd always love you. I loved you when I saw your pre-serum photos and I've loved you after the serum." He pressed a gentle hand against Steve's chest, "It's what's in here that I fell in love with and that's something that can't be duplicated by anyone."

Steve smiled up at Tony, "T-thank you." He whispered. He could feel himself drifting. When Tony gave him a gentle shake a short while later, he let out a soft cry of pain. Steve's gaze snapped open and up to Tony's face. "Tony?" His voice was small and filled with pain.

"Fuck, I-I'm sorry angel, just have to keep you awake until we get out of the car. Hang in there for me, ok?" He held onto Steve tighter as he let out a soft, pitiful groan of pain. Once the car stopped in front of the hospital, Tony slid out the backseat, holding onto Steve as tight as possible. Looking down he frowned, "Steve, baby, come on I need you to please, stay awake." Fear was beginning to return double fold. Steve's face had taken on a gray cast and his breathing was becoming shorter. "Bruce!" Tony yelled as he moved as quickly as possible towards the hospital doors. He saw the other brunette running towards him, a gurney following close behind. "Bruce, d-do something, please. H-he can't breath and he said he hurts everywhere." Tony laid Steve down as gently as he could.

Steve's eyes snapped open as he felt Tony moving away. "N-no, T-Tony w-wait, please!" Steve reached out for him, wanting to pull him closer, to hold him near. "D-don't go, Tony please."

"I'm not going anywhere I promise but I have to let Bruce check and make sure you're ok. I'll be right here through everything." Tony held onto the small pale hand, taking in the feeling of bones and tendons and muscles. He hated this, what they'd done to Steve, he hated the fact that it had been done and before the process could be reversed they needed to get Steve better.

"Hey Steve, good to see you again." Bruce looked down at the small blond, already prepared for the transformation in his friend thanks to Aveline's texts. He glanced up at the petite brunette, smiled, then looked back down at Steve. "We're going to make sure you get better that way you can get back to spending some time with your family." He was walking and talking at the same time, he could tell by looking at Steve they needed to get him taken care of immediately.

Steve looked up at Bruce, eyes clouded by pain. "B-Bruce?" The soft voice whispered.

Bruce smiled, "Yeah buddy, it's me. I'm going take you back with me for a few. Tony is going to be right here when we get finished and I'll bring you right back to him, ok?"

Steve's gaze moved sluggishly between the two brunette's. "W-where are t-the boys? N-nothing happened t-to my boys did it?" He was trying to focus but it was becoming difficult.

"They're in recovery baby, now it's your turn." Tony whispered softly. "Bruce will take care of you and I'll be here when you get back." Tony had to stop at the operating room doors. He wanted to go back but knew how Bruce felt about following medical procedures and protocols.

"I-I love you, T-Tony..." Steve gasped before the doors closed behind the group.

"I love you too, Steve." Tony stood in the hallway shaking. How was he supposed to keep it together? How was he going to handle it if he lost Steve for real this time? It took everything he had in him to keep from following them into the operating room, he didn't want anything to stand between them anymore. Looking through the glass, Tony jerked when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he was greeted by his best and oldest friend, Colonel James Rhodes, or Rhodey as Tony affectionately called him.

"Hey buddy, heard you found Steve? How's he doing, anything I can do to help?" Rhodey's dark gaze scanned Tony from head to toe taking in the exhausted expression and tired slump of his shoulders.

"I-I don't really know. I mean, this is Steve and he should be better but...they...he's been turned back to how he was _before_ the serum and I-I'm not sure if I can get him back to the way he was. What if I can't give him this back, Rhodey? What do I do then?"

"You love him as he is Tony. We all know that you could care less how Steve looks and even less what anyone else has to say about it. You know you love Steve and Steve loves you. Its taken you guys three years to find each other again, Tones. You already know what you're going to do and none of us have to tell you how to do it." Rhodey squeezed his shoulder and gave him a tired grin. "I'm going to go back and check on the boys, let them know that you found Steve and that he's in surgery. Maybe there's something they can tell us that we didn't already know or may have missed."

Tony nodded his head, his gaze never leaving the proceedings going on behind the glass. He knew Rhodey was probably right but he couldn't focus on that right now. All he could think about was the possibility of him losing Steve for good this time. "What if..." Tony cleared his throat and tried the words again. "W-what if we lose him Rhodey? What do I do then? This isn't enough time t-to tell him..."

Tony's words were cut off by the sound of an alarm going off. Jerking at the sound, Tony blinked, refocusing his gaze on the scene in front of him. "Steve?" He moved forward, watching the scene unfold. He could see the medical team scrambling as the monitors all screamed at them. Tony moved towards the doors. "Steve?" He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. This isn't how it was supposed to go, this isn't how things were supposed to end for them. "Please... _please_..." Tony pleaded with no one in particular.

He wasn't aware of pushing the operating room doors open, nor was he aware of Bruce yelling at him to leave the room. His gaze was on Steve, the blond was lying on the table, body convulsing, blue eyes closed...hidden from Tony's desperately searching gaze. He could hear the monitors screaming alerts to the team but it was the heart monitor that held Tony's attention. When Steve let out a soft gasp, his body suddenly going limp, the monitor sounded with a single tone. Tony surged forward, crying out helplessly "Steve...baby...please!" He couldn't do this again without him, not after having just found him. He couldn't rebuild his life knowing that this time he'd lost Steve for good. "Please...don't do this...Steve!" Tony cried out to him. He struggled against who ever held him back from getting to Steve. He needed to save him, to make sure nothing else happened to him. Tony watched as Bruce called for the paddles, shocking Steve twice in order to restart his heart.

There was silence, except for the buzzing sounds of the machinery, they heard nothing. Then softly...a beep...then another and another, until they gradually got louder and closer in frequency.

"Steve!" Tony cried out one more time. "Steve, baby come on. You're a fighter and I need you to _fight_. Please... _please,_ you have to come back to us... _to_ _me_...Steve..." Tony tried to move closer only to finally realize he was being kept in place. Turning his head he glared up at Thor. "Thor, buddy, let me go now or I swear..."

"Cousin, you can not be in here. You know Steven's immune system and how it can be for him right now. Please, let Bruce do what he does best. He will not let anything harm your husband but right now you are endangering him...please...Tony, come with us." Aveline had appeared on the other side of Thor, a look of concern clouding her face.

Tony turned to her, ready to give a scathing retort until the alarms sounded again. Turning, Tony made the move towards Steve again, only to be stopped by Thor and this time Rhodey. "No, damnit! Thor, Rhodey let me go!"

Bruce yelled at Tony from his position over Steve. "Tony, I swear if you don't get the fuck out of here and let me do my job!" He glanced at Aveline and Rhodey, then watched as Thor physically picked Tony up and carried him out while he yelled for Steve. Bruce tried to tamp down the rage and fear warring inside of him. Right now was not the time for him to lose his cool, Steve and Tony both were counting on him. He looked at the nurse standing beside him. "Cut the alarms and get everyone ready to work double time. We are not losing him." He stated gruffly.

"Yes Dr. Banner..."

"Steve! Steve! Answer me, please! No, Thor let me go I need to stay with Steve!" Tony shouted as he struggled against the taller blond. "Thor put me the fuck down! I can't leave Ste..."

Tony was cut off by the sound of Bruce yelling for the paddles again. His gaze snapped to Steve's face and he felt a wave of coldness sweeping through his system. He remembered Steve's words from earlier.

 _"_ _I love you Tony..."_

Tony twisted in Thor's grip, trying to get back in the room. _"Steve! Steve please don't do this! Steve, baby wake up! Thor let go of me!"_ Tony struggled against the iron grip, fear and rage mixing with grief and helplessness. _"Steve!"_

"Tony, calm down! You're only going to make it worse if you don't calm the fuck down!" Rhodey yelled at him.

Tony ignored him and everyone around him. His gaze was fixed on the blond in the other room. "Please...please don't take him from me again." Tony could feel the tears threatening to fall. The tightness in his chest was becoming worse as he watched the monitors. "Steve..." Tony couldn't get anything else out. His lungs seemed to have stopped working as he heard the sound of the flat line alert. He went limp against Thor, trembling as he watched the pale body jerk on the table from the electricity of the paddles. "Steve, please, don't leave me..." Tony sank to his knees as he heard Bruce yelling at the others to once again, silence the alarms. He slid his hands in his hair, gripping tightly. It was the same feeling he'd had three years ago when Steve and Peter had been reportedly killed. "Please... _pleasepleasepleaseplease_...don't take him from me. Not again...I'll do anything...anything if you just spare him." Tony pleaded with no one in particular, as he watched from the other side of the glass. He kept his gaze focused on the now still body of his husband, silently willing the blond to move or breath. Tony silently begged him to do anything but leave him and their sons. When he heard Bruce yelling, _"We're losing him!"_ Tony jumped to his feet and raced for the doors, only to be stopped by Thor and Rhodey. He needed to get to Steve, he needed to save him, to keep him with him this time.

"Steve!" Tony yelled. "Steve...come back! Please, y-you have t-to come back! F-for me a-and the boys! Steve...please..." Tony gasped as he felt a pinch at his neck. Growling with rage, Tony struggled then gasped weakly as he felt the room beginning to tilt. "No...Steve...please..." The last thing Tony remembered, was the sound of the flat line of Steve's heart as darkness engulfed him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three Years Ago_

"Just what the fuck is your problem Stark? You act as if you didn't have a hand in what happened the last time the Hulk was unleashed on New York!" General Thaddeus Ross sat at a table of five men. All comprised of the military's top elite, including Captain Steven G. Rogers-Stark.

Tony looked at the General with a bored expression while silently seething on the inside. The last time he'd helped the military try and contain Bruce he had been a different person. Now, after the Chitauri Invasion, the hell with Loki, then the discovery of Bucky and the attack by Killian, Tony was unwilling to let go of one of his closest and best friends. He glanced up at his husband then back down at the papers in front of him. He'd promised Steve he would be on his best behavior but Ross was making it difficult. "Uh, General, if we can stay in the current time zone or space or whatever we call it now, I'm sure that would make this a little less tedious for everyone involved. I, for one, have some place I need to be _before_ next week so if you're done being a pompus blowhard..." Tony gave him a wide grin and knew by the glower on Steve's face he was going to get it when he got home.

"You...you arrogant bastard, you self centered son of a bitch!" Ross roared in rage.

"Yeah, no sorry, it's been confirmed not only by a priest but also by society that my mom was in fact married to Howard _before_ I was born. So calling me a bastard doesn't really phase me."

"You and...and that pack of monstrous misfits are a menace to America and its ideals! You and your mutant loving husband will be the death of us all! You don't seem to understand the danger of these creatures! How they can kill us all as we sleep! I lost my daughter to that...that giant, green rage monster!"

The room had gone silent when the general mentioned Steve. It was a well known fact that the only way to get to Tony was through his family, mainly his husband and their sons. Sable eyes suddenly went from dancing with laughter to shining with rage. "Let's get one thing clear, _General Ross_ , there has never been anyone on this planet or the next that can or will deny that I am unworthy of my husband but selfish bastard that I am, I don't plan to let him go either. However, for you to attack Captain Rogers for the sake of your... _vendetta_...against those with powers...is your _own damn problem_." Tony shook his head. The silent murmur from the others going ignored. "If you want to blame Bruce or Hulk for what happened to Betty then ok, that's all on you, however..."

Tony stood up from where he was seated and glared at the four star general sitting next to his super soldier husband. "I will not sit here and allow you or anyone else to malign Captain Rogers reputation with your bigoted, one sided, self righteous bullshit and just in case _you_ happen to think I'm out of line..." Tony kept his hard gaze on the other man. Taking in the way he glared back but had lost some of the heat to his expression. "I would like to remind you that Dr. Banner has saved this planet more times than you even know. So please, General Ross, remind me again just who do you have on your side from the military?" Tony's tone had taken on a hard edge, his hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides as he tried to control the rage roiling inside of him. "You talk about Hulk and other mutants as if they are a disease to this country yet you fail to tell everyone that you and your people are the cause. You think we don't know what you and Oscorp have been doing? The experimentation and illegal testing you two have been doing has not gone unnoticed. The use of foreign machinery and weapons is also a huge clue that you have your own agenda here. So for you to sit next to my _mutant loving husband_ and make the statement you just made, would in fact implicate you and a number of other military personnel in a number of illegal activities. You can say what the fuck you want about me, General, but you will watch what you say about my husband because if it wasn't for him I'd repulsor your ass into the next millennium and fuck who has an issue with it!" Tony slammed his fist down on the table, causing the cups to rattle on the oak top. He glanced again over at Steve and was pleased to see the small smile playing around his lips.

"You think you're so smug Stark, just you wait. Wait until it's someone you love that's taken from you by one of these...these animals! Just wait until you feel the loss and pain of knowing that you had the chance to fix this, make things right and instead you chose to protect these...monsters! If it was your husband or sons in harms way you would not hesitate to kill the one responsible..."

"Been there done that and the only thing I learned is that no matter what, I'll still have to deal with the memory of that persons death. I am not a saint nor do I proclaim to be one but I am not a bigoted old man who can't let go of my fuck ups and admit my wrongs. What happened to your daughter is _your_ fault General not Bruce's and I will not allow you to treat him as an object for your own personal vendetta!"

"You selfish son of a..." Ross started in again, he stood up from his chair attempting to stare Tony down.

"That is _enough_ , General Ross. You will either sit down and remember that you represent the United States military or you will be removed from the room." A soft, accented voice rang out over the room. The only hint of authority was the thread of steel in every word spoken.

Ross turned to the female seated behind Tony, a look of rage contorting his features. "Don't you _dare_ talk to me you filthy monster loving traitor." He hissed at Aveline. "Just who do you think you are to even _speak_ to me..."

"I am a General in the United States Navy and you would do well, _General Ross_ , to remember just who it is _you're_ speaking to. I am one of the few people here who can either strip you of rank or have you arrested for treason." Gray green eyes flashed dangerously as she stood up from her chair and faced the panel in front of her. "You stand before a panel of your peers trying to convince us that Mr. Stark is responsible for relinquishing rights to the Hulk, yet you fail to acknowledge that you authorized the testing that Dr, Banner, Betty Ross, and the rest of their team had been working on. You knew first hand what was going on and yet, when you realized that Dr. Banner had discovered something, you kept it out of the official reports."

"You sit next to a four star General in the Air force whose second in command has saved his life with their ability to teleport when needed and Captain Rogers, of the Army who is himself unique on his own and has dealt with more than any of us here. You talk about the death of your daughter as if you did _not_ have a hand in it. You allowed the tests that she and Dr. Banner conducted but it was just Dr. Banner who was affected by the gamma radiation. You, yourself General Ross, signed off on the paperwork for the project and anything else that happened after wards. You authorized the use of radiation to recreate the super soldier serum and now you blame Dr. Banner because he won't give you rights to the Hulk. You seem to forget that the Hulk is the _alternate persona_ of Dr. Banner, a persona that you yourself had a hand in creating." Aveline glared at the man in front of her, could see the rage that crossed his face and never left his eyes.

Aveline knew that this man was dangerous and the people he was involved with were as well. "You seem to think that we take treason and espionage lightly General, however, we do not. You will account for the new funding, the new employees, and equipment. You will also inform us of the department or benefactor providing the funding, as well as an inventory of everything you and your people have. To make sure that these orders are carried out you will have someone with you at all times. You talk about monsters, General, yet you have helped create a few. Abomination, also known as Emil Blonsky, being the top on our list and when asked to relinquish him you refused a direct order. You took him over seas, thinking we would not find him or the new projects you have been working on."

"You can't have him, Emil Blonsky was only here because of his service record with the British Royal Marines. He has rights..." Ross tried to explain.

"The same rights that Dr. Banner has, yet you seem to think that there is a difference between the two. You would deny Dr. Banner, the same thing that you're trying to obtain for Abomination..."

"He hasn't killed anyone or attacked anyone..." Ross yelled.

"I'm sorry General but, uh, what were you lying?" Tony pointed to a flat screen TV showing the events of how Harlem was destroyed in the fight between Hulk and Abomination.

Ross glared at Tony then turned to Aveline. "Banner is a murderer and a menace. I will not rest until I have seen him destroyed or locked away in a very dark place."

"Until then General, it may be in your best interest to do as the panel has asked of you. There is no longer a reason for you to harass Dr. Banner and if we hear so much as a word that you have yet to follow orders, you will be put under military arrest. _Do I make myself clear,_ _General_ _Ross_?" Aveline stared at the man in front of her with a blank expression. The tone brooked no argument and her expression told him that he could rant and rave all he wanted, no matter what, she had the backing of the military behind her and he would have to obey.

"Fine, you will have everything you need but I still say you will regret letting Banner roam around free and unchecked." Ross' glare went from Tony to Aveline and back. "Just you wait and see, you will eventually understand what it is I'm talking about. " He stood up, glared at the others in the room then turned and walked out.

"Well, ok then, so I guess that means I can go and inform Bruce that he is not a threat to national security or is he still on the terror watch list?" Tony looked at everyone in the room. He was ready to leave the building. He knew Steve had to deal with the military personnel but he hated it. Hated the whole idea of the military, especially after they tried to nuke the entire island of Manhattan. He looked up at Steve and saw the strained expression, the tightness around his eyes and the compressed line of his mouth. He knew he hated coming to these hearings, knew that despite his reserve it hurt him to have to hear the arguments about those with abilities. Despite everything he's seen, Steve still held to the belief that there was still good in others. Tony loved him for that reason and more.

"You are no longer needed here Mr. Stark, we do appreciate what you had to say in defense of Dr. Banner. We will not demand that he remand himself to a research facility but we will not ignore the fact that he is a potential danger to us all." Admiral Gaines looked at Tony with knowing dark brown eyes. Of all the military personnel, Admiral Jefferson Gaines was one of the few who held a neutral position in the situation. "Dr. Banner has been an asset to us with his fearlessness and protection but we have also seen his capacity for danger and destruction. Dr. Banner may retain his freedom but we do reserve the right to revoke it if the need should ever arise."

Tony nodded his head, glanced over at Steve one last time then stood up and left the room. He gave his cousin a small smile as he headed to the door. He needed to get home, needed to see his friend and his children. Ross had hit a nerve when he had brought Steve into it and had compounded it when he tried to go after Avie and the boys. He knew that some of what the general had said was due to grief but there was also some truth to what the senile old man was saying. The pain of losing someone...Tony shook his head as he slid into the back of the limo. "Happy take me home, I need to see my bo..." Tony paused when the door was snatched open and someone leaned into the car, the sunlight blocking out their face. "Umm, you can either come in and close the door or I can make a phone call and..." He was cut off by a hard kiss that took his breath away, moaning, he pressed up against the man in front of him.

"Sometimes I swear you say the things you do on purpose." Steve gasped as he pulled back for air. "You just...why do you have to always antagonize him Tony? Why can't you just answer the question then move on?" He sighed against the mouth in front of him. Steve loved his husband. Worshiped the ground he walked on but sometimes Tony made things difficult for even Steve to handle.

Tony grinned as he looked up at the tall blond. "You're turned on aren't you? That's why you're here in the limo and not on your bike. You're hard and you thought you'd..." Tony was cut off by another hard kiss, groaning as Steve pressed him back into the seat.

"Take the long way home, Happy." Steve gasped into the intercom. He tried to bite back a whimper of pleasure when Tony sank his teeth into the side of his neck. "God...Tony..." Steve moved back far enough to look down at the brunette beneath him. "I love you." Steve whispered then leaned in for another kiss. He reached between them to undo Tony's slacks, popping the button and sliding the zipper down. Steve pulled them down and off Tony as fast as possible, pulling Tony towards him.

Tony wrapped his arms around him and gasped, "I love you too babe." He pulled him closer as he tried to deepen the kiss, growling in frustration when Steve resisted. "Honey, this isn't going to wor..." Tony let out a soft gurgle as Steve slid a finger inside of him. "Fuck, babe a-a little m-more warning next t-time." Tony arched against his husband, gasping as Steve added another finger.

"J-just once Tony, you're gonna do as I ask ya'." He felt the brunette arch against him as his accent came out. Steve couldn't help it, Tony always found a way to make his Brooklyn come out. Sliding his fingers out, he grasped Tony by the hips, turned him around, and pressed him against the seat. "I'm gonna need ya' to try to be as silent as possible darlin', don't wanna interrupt Happy's safe driving now do we?" He pressed small kisses up and down Tony's back, sliding two fingers back into the warm, tight hole in front of him. He could feel the heat spilling throughout his entire body, loving the way Tony struggled to stay silent.

"S-steve...please, for the love of..." Tony gasped out. He tried to keep as still and silent as possible. "F-fuck, babe...r-right there...please, god...yes, Steve!" Tony pushed back on the fingers thrusting in and out of him, gasping at the slap on the ass he received from Steve.

"I coulda' sworn I told ya' to keep ya' voice down Tony." Steve was slurring his words, dizzy from finally being able to touch Tony after two months of court appearances and deliberations. Sliding his fingers out of the hole in front of him, Steve pulled back far enough to undo his pants. "T-tony...the lube...h-hurry..."

Tony shivered at the loss, his head dropping down onto the leather seat in front of him. When Steve asked for the lube, his hand fumbled for the clasp on the middle console. Flipping the top open he pulled out a small bottle of lube and passed it to him. When the blond popped the top, Tony let out a soft groan. He wanted Steve to hurry up, they hadn't been able to touch each other for two months and he was impatient to get things moving again. "Steve..." Tony turned to look behind him and smiled. Steve was looking at Tony with a look filled with so much love and adoration, he couldn't help blushing. He felt the brush of Steve's erection and pushed back with a moan.

Steve moved behind Tony, one hand holding him still while he used the other to open Tony up better. He tried to go slow, knew that it had been awhile but also knew Tony wouldn't mind Steve moving a little faster. "Ready, love?" Steve gasped when he reached down to stroke his erection, he kept a hand on Tony's hip, making sure he stayed in place.

"Yes, babe, hurry the fuck up... _please_." Tony added when Steve pressed forward. He groaned out loud when he felt Steve stretch him open, spreading his legs as wide as he could for better leverage. "Steve..." He panted, he wasn't sure he could wait much longer but knew Steve wasn't fully inside him. Clutching the seat he was pressed against, Tony tried his best to remain as quiet as possible. He could feel Steve slowly moving in and out, his hands running up and down Tony's sides. "Babe, I-I need you to..." Tony gasped as Steve pressed forward with one final thrust, moaning Tony's name.

"Tony..." Steve held still inside the brunette, forcing him to remain still as well. He knew Tony hated it but would do what ever Steve wanted. Steve leaned forward and bit Tony gently on his neck, relishing the sound of the others groan of pained pleasure. "I'm going to fuck you Tony." Steve whispered darkly against his ear. He felt the shiver that shook Tony, heard his small whimper at the tone Steve used. "I'm going to fuck you until you come but..." Steve thrust slowly in and out of Tony. His eyes slowly closing as he tried to control his reaction to the high pitched whine that left Tony's throat. Sliding a hand around the tan waist beneath him, Steve pulled Tony back against him. "Y-you will come when _I_ tell you." Steve felt the body jerk, could feel the excitement that ran through Tony. They both knew Steve had no refractory period and that Steve could come more than once while Tony was beyond exhausted after two or three. It never stopped the brunette from trying to wear Steve out though. "W-we don't have long...god Tony y-you feel..." Steve gasped. He knew this was supposed to be a torture tact for Tony but Steve was usually the one left breathless and begging.

Tony squirmed against Steve, he didn't want to wait, hated when Steve would do this but he loved it as well. Loved how Steve would take control. Tony worshiped the ground Steve walked on, would do anything he asked no matter how much of a fight he put up. This time was no different, moving his hips in rhythm to Steve's he gasped out. "M-maybe I like disobeying you babe." He held onto the arm wrapped around his waist, head dropping back onto the broad shoulder behind him.

"Y-you do it on purpose..." Steve panted. He was so close and he knew Tony was as well, could feel it in the way the tan body tightened against his. Helplessly, Steve moaned against Tony's neck. He thrust up harder, his hips picking up speed. "Tony..."

Tony twisted against him, trying to keep from cumming to soon. He knew he could wait if he really put his mind to it but he didn't want to. He wanted nothing more than to let go and let Steve catch him, to fall apart against the golden body and let him be the glue that bonded them back together. "T-two months babe...I-I'm not...god, Steve, please... _please_...let me... _let me_..." He moaned out load, when he felt a large, warm hand wrap around him and stroke in time with the hips thrusting against his. "Fucking hell...S-steve..." Tony gasped brokenly. He was right there, right on the edge, if only Steve would...

Steve let out a low growl as he felt Tony tighten around him. Thrusting up harder as he stroked him, "Let go, Tony..." Steve whispered. He felt the first tremor against his chest as Tony tried to catch his breath. He knew he was trying to hold back but after two months, Steve wasn't having it. His voice dropping an octave, Steve leaned closer and whispered in Tony's ear, "I said, _let go baby_..." He couldn't help the breathless sound of his voice. He thrust harder, eyes closing as he tried to hold back. He wanted Tony to come with him, wanted to feel Tony as he broke apart then let him put them both back together. "Tony..." Steve moaned softly, pleadingly. He stroked Tony faster, his hand tightening around his erection. A wave of lust shot through him at the gasping whimper that left the brunette. "T-that's it b-baby, g-give it t-to me...please, Tony..." Steve was at his breaking point, could feel the familiar tingling starting from the soles of his feet and spreading. He tried to hold back the groan of pleasure but failed, Tony was clenching around him to tightly for him to hold back. The start of Tony's orgasm setting Steve off, pushing him over the edge. "God...yes, Tony..." Steve panted harshly.

"Steve...Steve...fuck, I..." Tony jerked and writhed against him. Pressing his hips back sharply, Tony let out a loud moan as he felt the Earth shift. His vision went white and he gasped in relief as the tension coiling his body tight, snapped. Tony groaned, his body going taught as the orgasm ripped through him, making him shout Steve's name like a mantra. He begged and pleaded and promised as Steve fucked him through his orgasm.

Steve held Tony against him, silently thanked god for him and followed him over the edge, gasping weakly against the tan throat. He held onto Tony as tight as he could without hurting him. He thrust up once, twice. "T-tony..." Steve whispered. Pressing up into the warm body, he muffled his moans against Tony's neck, shivering as he felt Tony clenching around him still.

Tony went limp against Steve, sighing in pleasure as he felt the soft kisses pressed against his neck. "I swear, I love you more everyday." He whispered. Tony hated disappointing Steve and he was sure that despite the fantastic sex, Steve was still upset with him. He let out a soft groan when Steve pulled out of him, feeling the loss more than usual. "Steve?" He asked softly, looking up at his husband.

"I'm not upset Tony, well not with you anyway. I understand why you said what you did and he deserved it." Steve tightened his arm around the brunette, knew he was still thinking about what happened earlier. "What if we order in, put on a movie, and hang out with the boys?" Steve kissed him on top of his head, helping Tony clean up and straighten his clothes. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind some time with us." That usually seemed to bring Tony out of his dark moods. The thought of their boys was always a welcomed one.

Tony grinned, "Yeah, that would be...h-how bout, uh, pizza?" He looked up at Steve, moving closer to him. "You think Johnny can handle a veggie lovers without the mushrooms? The sauce is usually to much for him." Tony frowned as he thought about their youngest son. He hadn't thought it possible but Johnny seemed to have inherited Steve's food allergies while Peter received his skin sensitivity.

"He'll be fine Tony, as long as we have some milk and his medication, he'll be ok and we can always have them make it with light sauce." Steve smiled down at him. "Besides, you know how they both are when we _over react_ as they say."

Tony chuckled, "Well, they'll just have to deal with it. Hey J, order Giovanni's, make sure they get a veggie no mushroom light sauce and a pepperoni extra cheese also with pineapples and tomatoes." He grinned at the sound Steve made. "Don't forget to add a meat lovers with extra pepperoni and cheese."

Steve tried to hold back the disgusted sound that rose in his throat but couldn't. "Tony that's just...why in god's name would you eat a pizza with pineapples? Especially a pepperoni pizza?!"

Tony laughed out loud. "Come on babe, you've never even tried it. Both the boys love it as well but you? You've never even tried it, well not unless you count the time you actually ate pizza off my..."

Steve flushed a bright red and kissed Tony to get him to stop the statement. He remembered that night and would always remember it for more than what happened but for who he had been with. "You enjoyed it as much as I did so hush. Anyway, we also need to get something for dessert, something chocolate with strawberries."

Tony grinned as Steve's face lit up at the thought of dessert. "Anything you want babe. J, make it so and tell the boys that we're on our way and they need to clean up what ever bombs or executions or whatever they have going on before we get there." Tony could remember the last time they had been gone for work and the boys had almost blown up Johnny's room.

Steve frowned, "Why would they be making a bomb, Tony? Have you been letting Peter read your notes again? Tony you promised..." Steve started to sit up but Tony pushed him back.

"I swear I haven't, I was just making sure they knew to clean everything up." He couldn't help laughing. "Plus we have your favorite dessert coming from CynCyr's sooo..." Tony's grin turned wicked and he leaned up for a kiss as Steve blushed a beautiful rose color. "I love you so damn much Steve." He whispered against his lips.

Steve smiled, "I love you too, Tony. More than you'll ever know."

Neither knew that despite the small win against the General, he was planning a counter attack. One that would take everything and leave nothing in return.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they made it home, the pizza and dessert had arrived and both boys were waiting in Steve and Tony's suite.

"Hey Dad, Pop!" Peter greeted them from the kitchen. He looked like he was washing out a glass but neither of them could be sure.

"Hi Dad! Pop, your dessert is here!" Johnny greeted Steve and Tony with a smile.

Tony grinned as he walked into the suite, pulling off his jacket and tie. "Hey, hey guys. How's it going?" He leaned over the couch and gave Johnny a kiss on top of his head. "Hiya squirt?" Then headed towards Peter. "Whatcha' got there champ?"

Peter grinned at Tony, "Just a little something from chem lab. Not sure if it was going to work but I had JARVIS scan it and it's safe."

Tony leaned over his shoulder to see what he was holding. When it bubbled up, he stepped back then glanced at Steve. "Uh, you may not want to let your father see that. You know, with the whole almost blowing up Johnny's room situation."

Peter frowned then turned to look at Tony. "That wasn't my fault dad, I swear! If Dum-E had been paying attention to where he set the beaker..."

"You know he doesn't always do that Pete that's why we don't let him near the beakers unless they're empty." Tony ruffled Peter's hair then walked out of the kitchen. "Just make sure to clean up before we eat." He couldn't help the grin that curved his lips at his son's nod.

Steve looked between Peter and Tony, a worried frown on his face. He wasn't sure what they were talking about but Tony appeared worried about whatever it was Peter had shown him.

"Pop?" Johnny was looking up at Steve, a confused look on his face.

"Hey squirt, sorry. Just making sure your dad and brother aren't planning anything." He looked down at his youngest son and grinned. "Tell me how was your day, hmm? Did you do anything fun and interesting?" Steve leaned down to pick Johnny up despite his protests and headed to the kitchen, listening while he talked about his day. He noticed the look Tony gave him then the matching look on Peter's face. He tried to bite back a sigh as he watched his two mad scientists. "What are you two plotting in here?" He asked Tony as he headed out of the kitchen.

Johnny looked over Steve's shoulder and frowned. "It stinks, what ever you're doing?"

Steve nodded his head in agreement. "It smells like a dead body." He put Johnny down then slowly moved towards Peter and the kitchen sink. When he looked over his son's shoulder he flinched back at the odor and sight coming from the glass. "Geezus Pete, just what the heck is that?" Steve fanned his hand across his face. He looked from Peter to Tony then back, the smell making him frown in distaste. "That's the worst smell ever."

Tony shook his head, "I don't smell it but that could be because I don't have heightened senses and all that." He winked at Steve as he turned and headed to the bedroom, whistling a soft tune on the way.

Steve grinned at Tony, shaking his head he looked at Peter. "Pete, I have no idea just what that is or why it smells so bad but either take it down to your Uncle Bruce's lab or your dad's, I don't care just...please, get it out of here." He looked at his oldest son and smiled. "And hello to both of you as well." He ruffled Peter's hair and laughed at his protests. Turning back towards the doorway, Steve noticed Johnny was pale and sweating. "Johnny? Hey buddy, you feeling ok?" He moved towards his youngest son, worry creasing his brow. When he reached him, Steve placed a hand against his forehead to check his temperature, frowning at how warm he was.

"Hey Johnny, you ok?" Peter looked at his brother over Steve's shoulder, concern lacing his words. He frowned at the flush rising on his brother's face.

Johnny nodded his head at both Steve and Peter. Looking back at the sink he turned then left the kitchen. He crossed one arm over his chest while rubbing at the other arm. Johnny glanced back once, looking at his brother and dad then headed to the living room.

Steve frowned as the blond head of his youngest son disappeared into the living room. "Did he eat anything today, Pete?"

"As far as I know he ate breakfast and lunch, we were waiting on you and dad to get here to start the pizza."

Before Steve could respond, Tony had walked out of the bedroom. "Well now, what time is it?!" He was grinning as he rubbed his hands together. It wasn't until he looked at Steve's face did he pause. "Steve, babe, what's wrong?"

"I think Johnny may be sick. He was pale and sweating and when I felt his forehead it was a little warmer than usual." Steve rushed out breathlessly. He stared at Tony with eyes full of worry. "Tony, y-you don't think that he may have caught something do you?"

Despite both boys having Steve and Tony's DNA, Johnny didn't heal as fast as Peter or Steve. He seemed to have more of Steve ailments before the serum and it worried Steve constantly.

Tony frowned, looking over at Peter who was washing his hands and putting his science instruments away, Tony tilted his head. "Pete..."

Peter looked up at Tony, "He ate dad, I swear. Like I told Pop, he ate breakfast and lunch."

"Did he take his meds? You know if he misses one day..." Steve started towards the living room until Tony grabbed his wrist gently.

"Babe, over reacting, remember? He could just be a little queasy from Peter's experiment. You both said the smell got to you, so what if he just needed some fresh air?" Tony looked up at the tall blond. Worry sliding through him as he tried to keep calm as well.

Steve looked back at Tony, he was torn between going to check on his youngest son and just standing there in the kitchen. "But, what if..."

"Then we will handle it then, ok? Come on honey, you know how he is. If we go all Avenger mode on him, he'll just leave and lock us out of his room for a week." Tony sighed, "Let's just see how he does during dinner and the movie."

Steve nodded his head, his eyes drifting back in the direction Johnny had left in. "Yeah, we, uh, we can see if that's it." He turned back to Tony, a frown curving his lips down. "D-do you really think that's all it is?" He asked softly. Steve worried about Johnny's health constantly, sometimes to the point that it would drive even Tony crazy.

"No but if it were anything else he'd tell us. So let's just try and act as normal as possible and go from there, ok?" He looked at both Peter and Steve.

Peter nodded then headed to the living room after cleaning up. "Hey squirt, scoot over I wanna be able to have some room to stretch out too." He grinned as he ran to the living room, jumping over the couch and landing on Johnny.

When the sounds of Johnny's laughter and Peter's teasing echoed around them, Steve relaxed slightly. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't worry so much but he was so sick when he was born a-and we almost lost him..."

"I know babe, don't apologize for that. You're going to worry about him that's what good parents do. I'm worried too, now that you mention it. Let's just keep an eye on him and if things change we'll have Bruce come check him out." Tony looked up at Steve, could see the worry in his eyes but hoped he believed him enough to let some of it go, just for tonight. "I promise, first sign of change..."

"We'll call Bruce." Steve whispered, nodding his head. He knew he shouldn't worry so much, both boys had his and Tony's genes. Giving them both intelligence and super human abilities, still, Johnny was his son and he couldn't do anything else but worry. "Ok, ok I...we can do this. Let's go watch a movie or something. I'm exhausted and would really just like some time with my favorite guys right now."

Tony grinned, "Now there's my husband." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some plates and napkins, Steve grabbed the drinks and snack bowels. "Hey you two, make sure that you leave some for your father and me!" Tony yelled out towards the living room. Looking at Steve he grinned, "They got that appetite from you because we both know I hardly eat as it is."

Steve flushed as he grinned back at the brunette. "Well that may be but there are a number of things they got from you too."

"Yeah, like our smart mouths and lack of patience while waiting on our dads to stop being gross in the kitchen so we can eat!" Peter yelled at them.

"We can hear you guys and it's really, not very cool!" Johnny chimed in with his brother.

Steve frowned, "See, that's all you because I'd never..."

Tony started laughing as they headed towards the living room. "Yes you have, just not around them." Tony grinned as they walked back to the living room. "Hey guys how about throwing your pop and me a couple of pillows?" Tony set the plates and napkins on the coffee table and waited for Steve to join him.

Peter handed Tony some pillows and a blanket, his eyes glued to the television. "Here ya' go dad." He glanced over at his parents and smiled, his blue gaze turning back to the television. He knew that one of two things would happen. They would either fall asleep or end up going to their room early. He glanced over at Johnny to make sure he was doing ok and grinned as he noticed the smaller blond was fighting to stay awake. "Hey squirt," Peter whispered affectionately. "Come on, scoot over here so you don't get a crick in your neck. You know pop will fuss if you do." He pulled his younger brother closer to him, not missing the pale, sweating face or the tightness around his mouth "Y-you ok Johnny? Do you want me..." Peter whispered softly.

"No!" Johnny struggled to sit up. He looked up at Peter then glanced over to where Tony and Steve were sitting. He watched as Tony leaned forward to give Steve a kiss, and smiled. His dad's were sappy together but it was great. "T-they just got home Pete. I-I don't wanna..." Johnny started softly.

"Hey squirt, you doing alright? Looking a little pale there." Steve moved closer to the boys, concern in his sky blue eyes. He could hear the soft labored breathes coming from his youngest son. Noticed the pale face and bright ocean blue eyes. Moving closer to the pair, he reached over and placed a gentle hand against Johnny's face. "You're a little warmer than before but..."

"Then we need to get your medicine and stuff together, just in case?" Tony looked over Steve's shoulder at their youngest. Glancing up at Peter, he could see the concern written on his face. "Hey Pete, he'll be ok."

Peter nodded his head as he looked down at his younger brother. He tried to remember if he was ever this sick and couldn't. He did remember his parents telling them about how Steve was before the serum, how he was constantly sick and allergic to almost everything he'd come into contact with. Glancing up at Tony then back down to Johnny, he nodded his head. "You hear that squirt? Both dad and pop say you're gonna be ok. So, you're gonna be ok." Peter hugged his brother close and smiled as it was returned. He was worried about his brother, could hear his breathing as it came in small gasps and his heart beat was faster than usual. Looking down into the ocean blue eyes, Peter frowned slightly but didn't say anything else. He looked over at both his father's. Saw the open worry and concern on Steve's face, took in the pinched look around Tony's mouth and the concern in his sable eyes. If both of his parent's were worried then he knew it could be serious. "M-maybe we should go ahead and turn in?" He looked down at Johnny when he asked the question, leaving the decision up to him.

"T-that sounds great Pete. We can, umm, we can always watch a movie later when Johnny feels better." Steve had moved closer to Johnny, fear beginning to settle along his nerves. He looked back at Tony and could see his face must have had the same look as his. "Tony..."

"It's up to you squirt, we can get your med kit and go from there or we can reschedule. Either way the med kit is coming out and JARVIS is monitoring you all night." Tony moved around Steve as he watched Johnny. "You're looking a little out of it though so..."

"No! I-I'm fine just tired, that's all. I swear dad, I'm ok." Johnny turned his gaze towards Tony, was aware that they could all get what they wanted from him that way. "It's just been really hot outside and I-I may have done to much. Dad, I swear I'm ok. Seriously you two stop worrying." Johnny said breathlessly.

Tony frowned, glancing over at Steve. He saw the fear in his eyes, could see the struggle it was taking for him not to pick Johnny up and carry him to his room. "Ok, if you say so but you're still taking your meds. You've got your poor father over here worried out of his mind." He grinned, trying to hide his worry from his youngest son. He scanned the small blond with a critical eye. "Hey J, monitor Johnny's vitals, anything change let us know."

 _"_ _Yes Sir."_ Came the voice of Tony's AI.

He turned to Steve and took the med kit from under the table he handed it to Steve. Smiling in reassurance up at the taller blond, he made sure their fingers brushed as he turned back towards Johnny.

Steve watched as Tony gave Johnny his shot then helped him get comfortable on the couch. He could feel his pulse racing as he tried to calm down. He hated sitting by and watching when either of the boys got sick or were in pain. "Tony..." He scooted closer to the group, leaning over to look at Johnny.

"He's ok babe, just a little tired." Tony turned to look at his husband, understanding his fear and worry. "We'll have J monitor him either way. Just to be safe, ok?"

Steve nodded his head, his blue gaze still on Johnny. "Yeah, JARVIS will let us know if anything changes." He said softly. Glancing over at Peter, he noticed he was pale as well. "Hey champ, he's going to be ok."

"A-are you sure? M-maybe we should have come back early? Did I..." Peter looked down at Johnny then up at Steve and Tony. "Is this my fault, did I keep Johnny out to long?"

"No," Tony answered immediately. "This is not your fault buddy so don't think it is. It's been hot the past few weeks and we just need to get squirt's temperature down and he'll be ok." Tony tried to fight down the worry running through his system. Knew it would do no good if both he and Steve lost it and he could see his husband was seconds away from picking Johnny up and leaving the room.

"Maybe we should reschedule things, I mean, Johnny is kind of tired..." Steve began.

"No! Pop seriously stop worrying, I'm fine just tired." He looked between Tony and Steve. "I'll just lay here and we can eat pizza and watch whatever Peter picked out." Johnny leaned back against the couch, his head on Peter shoulder.

"You sure squirt, we can always do this when you're feeling better you know." Tony frowned but wasn't going to force him.

"I'm ok dad, promise." Johnny gave Tony a tired smile, then yawned. "Seriously, I'm just...a little tired."

Steve watched as Johnny struggled to sit up and hold the plate Peter handed him. "D-do you feel up to eating, squirt? If not don't force yourself, we can save it for later." He breathed a little easier when he was rewarded with a smile.

"No, that's ok Pop, I'm hungry too." Johnny bit into the slice of pizza on his plate and grinned.

Steve returned the grin and leaned over to ruffle his hair. "Love you Johnny." Steve said softly. He smiled at both the boys then pulled Tony closer towards him. "Thank you." He whispered into the dark, chestnut curls. He held onto the brunette as tight as possible, trying not to shake from fear or worry. "I-I know I shouldn't..."

Tony shushed his husband, turning to hug him as he shivered against him. "Yes you should because if you didn't I would and we both know how well that would go." Kissing Steve gently, Tony smiled at him. "We'll just have to be extra careful that's all." Tony turned worried sable eyes towards Peter and Johnny, General Ross' words floating through his mind. _"Just wait until you feel the loss and pain of knowing that you had the chance to fix this...make things right..."_ Shaking his head, Tony wrapped his arms around Steve and vowed that he wouldn't lose them. He would do everything he could to make sure his family stayed safe, no matter the cost.


	5. Chapter 5

Two movies and four pizzas later...Steve, Tony, Peter, and Johnny were full and content. Johnny couldn't help letting out a loud yawn and a soft sigh. He stretched his body as he moved to get more comfortable on the couch, scratching at the bite on his arm. He tried to take a deep breath and couldn't hold back the gasp of pain that followed. His chest hurt and his lungs felt like they were on fire. "P-pop...dad?" He gasped weakly.

"Johnny? Hey buddy y-you ok?" Steve looked up at the small blond. He and Tony were sprawled out on the floor, Tony snoring lightly while laying on Steve's chest. "You sound like you're having trouble breathing squirt. Do you need a treatment?" Steve whispered.

Johnny looked up at Steve, his eyes blood shot and swollen. "I-I don't...maybe I should...I don't feel to good..."

Steve sat up quickly, Tony jerking awake at the sudden movement. "W-wha's goin' on, Steve y-you 'k?" Tony yawned as he looked around blearily, trying to figure out why Steve had moved so suddenly.

"I-it's Johnny...he doesn't...h-he's not feeling good..." Steve said shakily. He kept his gave on the small blond, slowly moving out from under Tony and towards the sofa Johnny was laying on. He watched as Johnny's face took on a light red flush. "Oh, god, Tony w-we need to get Johnny ready for a treatment. H-his breathing..." Steve stood up, leaned over his youngest son and picked him up. He left their suite and headed down the hall towards the boys room.

"Steve?" Tony followed close behind them, as he tried to clear his mind enough to catch on to what was going on. "J-johnny?" He couldn't help the anxious tone when he finally reached the bedroom. He stopped as he noticed Steve sitting in the middle of the floor, holding Johnny close as he leaned over a trash can. "Steve, w-what happened, is Johnny ok?" He moved closer to the pair and flinched when he heard Johnny vomiting into the small bucket. Moving quickly to the closet, Tony searched for Johnny's breathing machine.

"T-tony..." Steve held onto Johnny as he emptied the contents of his stomach. Glancing around for his husband, Steve couldn't help the tremor in his voice as Johnny leaned back against him. He rubbed small circles across his chest as Johnny tried to catch his breath. "Hey, squirt, think you can handle me moving you to the bed? We need to get you ready for your breathing treatment."

Johnny whimpered as Steve moved to stand. "No! Pop...j-just let me lay here, please. I-it hurts to move o-or breath right now." The smaller blond panted weakly.

"Pop...Johnny i-is everything ok?" Peter was standing in the doorway, his Iron Man blanket wrapped around him. He slowly walked over to where Steve and Johnny were still sitting in the middle of the floor and sat down as close to them as possible. He turned his baby blue gaze to Johnny and flinched at the rattling sound coming from his brother's chest. "Johnny..."

"I can't find it! Steve, i-it's not in here!" Tony shouted from the closet. He looked through all the boxes and crates in the closet, checking all the drawers in the dresser as well. He moved all the clothing hanging up, pushing aside jackets and shirts, searching for the missing machine.

"I-it may be in our room, Tony. JARVIS, w-what is Johnny's temperature right now?" Steve kept his gaze fixed on Johnny, looking up once to look at Peter then back down to Johnny. "H-hey Pete..."

 _"_ _Currently, Master Johnathon has a temperature of 99.6_ _o_ _. Would you like me to contact Dr. Banner, Sir."_

"Yes!" Both Steve and Tony answered in unison. "I'll check our room, hopefully it's in there somewhere." Tony stated, walking out of the closet. He looked from Steve to Johnny, then turned to Peter and gave him a small smile. "Stay here champ and keep your father and brother company for me, ok?" Tony brushed a hand over Peter's dark curls then turned and raced toward their bedroom. Fear and desperation making him move faster than he's ever moved before. He headed to their closet and started moving boxes and bags. "Damnit, J, tell me where the hell we left Johnny's breathing machine, please." He threw a box out of his way as he searched the closet. He knew he should have just asked JARVIS to begin with but...

 _"_ _It is in the kitchen under the sink, Sir. That is where you and Captain Rogers put it after Master Johnathon's last asthma attack."_

Tony frowned but headed towards the kitchen. He didn't remember them putting it there but who knows. He looked under the sink and let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks J." He whispered softly. Tony picked up the machine and box of medication next to it then headed back to the boys bedroom. By the time he got back, Bruce was sitting on the floor with Steve and Johnny, trying to keep Steve as calm as possible.

"We need to move him from the floor Steve, if he has a seizure the floor isn't going to really help." Bruce said softly. He was looking at a small monitor sitting next to Johnny. When Tony walked in, he gave him a tired smile and small head nod.

"Well, Brucie baby, talk to me. Do we know what's going on?" Tony looked down at his youngest son and his best friend. "Johnny's gonna be ok, right?" He set the breathing machine and medicine next to Steve and sat down beside Peter. He pulled his oldest son close to him, rubbing his back gently as he felt the tremors running through the thin frame.

"As far as I can tell it's a mild asthma attack with a light fever but with Johnny's immune system I'm not to sure. JARVIS hasn't found anything unusual and Steve said Johnny hasn't felt well all night."

"I-i did this, m-my experiment made Johnny sick, didn't it?" Peter kept his gaze on his younger brother. Watching the shallow rise and fall of his chest as he leaned back against Steve. He could see the light blue veins just under the surface of his skin, could hear the rattling in his chest as well as the rapid beating of his heart and wondered again if maybe he was to blame with his science experiment. "H-he said the smell bothered him but..." Peter looked up at Tony then Steve, tears filling his eyes. "This _is_ my fault isn't it?"

"No, Pete, you know how Johnny's immune system can get sometimes. This isn't your fault, we know you'd never do anything to hurt your brother." Tony pulled him closer, pressing a kiss against dark chestnut curls, much like his own. "Your Uncle Bruce will make sure nothing happens to your brother, ok?" He gave Peter a gentle squeeze then turned to Steve. "Hey honey, how are you holding up?"

Steve turned haunted eyes towards Tony. "W-we can't...Tony, please...t-tell me h-he'll be ok?" Steve was shaking, trying to tamp down the fear racing through him. He looked at Tony, knew Tony would do everything in his power to save Johnny. "Please..."

Tony pulled Peter closer as they moved closer to Steve. "He'll be fine honey, I swear it. Bruce and I will do everything we can to make sure Johnny is ok." He looked over at Peter, noticing the fear that he thought he was the cause of Johnny's sickness. "Hey champ, stop worrying so much. Leave that up to your father and me, ok? How bout you and your pop get us something to drink, you know Johnny's going to want something once he's settled."

Peter looked up at Tony then turned to look at Steve. "Pop?"

Steve gave him a tremulous smile, trying to hide his anxiety from him. "Yeah, your dad's right. Let's, ummm, let's go grab a couple of water bottles for everyone." He looked down at the blond in his lap, his heart clenching at the shallow breaths and rapid heartbeat. Looking back over at Tony then to Bruce, Steve took a deep breath. "Bruce, w-where should I lay him down? H-he said it hurt to move but..."

Bruce gave him a comforting smile. "Go ahead and put him in his bed. I'll be right there to check on him." When Steve left, Bruce turned to Peter. "Hey Pete, give me a minute to talk to your dad. We need to go over some things."

Peter nodded as he stood up and headed to the bedroom. Stopping before he reached the door, he looked at Bruce. "Uncle Bruce, are you sure this isn't my fault? I-I swear I wasn't trying to hurt Johnny, I just...I was working on an experiment..."

Bruce chuckled, "No, Pete, I think it may just be his asthma acting up. Don't worry buddy, your dad and I got this."

Peter nodded his head then entered the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Shutting Tony and Bruce on one side and Steve, Johnny, and himself on the other.

Tony watched as Steve and the boy's disappeared into the bedroom then turned to Bruce. His expression filled with more than just fear and desperation. "Tell me what's going on Bruce and I want the truth 'cause there is something wrong with Johnny, he's never had an attack this fast before and not with a fever or vomiting."

Bruce shook his head. "He might actually just be tired and after their day outside I'm pretty sure he just needs some fluids, a treatment, and some rest. They spent a lot of time at the park then I think they went swimming but they both came back flushed and happy. I didn't really notice a change in either of them." Bruce glanced over towards the bedroom door when it opened and smiled as Steve and Peter walked out. "How's he doing, still in pain?"

Steve sighed, "So far he's sleeping but his breathing is still fast and shallow and his heart..." Steve stopped, biting his bottom lip. He could remember how it had been for him when he used to have asthma attacks. How it had felt not being able to breath or move. "We're going to go grab a couple of water bottles and be right back." He nodded his head towards Bruce then walked over to Tony. He reached up and framed the tan face between his hands. "Promise me..."

"He'll be fine and if not I'll find a way to make sure he will be." Tony would promise Steve anything if it meant it would erase the look on his face. He pulled him close and gave him a kiss. "Go grab the drinks and by the time you two get back we should know something. I'll give him his breathing treatment and JARVIS is still monitoring his vitals."

Steve nodded, taking a deep breath he gave Tony a quick kiss in return then turned to Peter. "You ready, champ? Just going to the kitchen and back." He gave the brunette a smile when he nodded. Turning back to Tony, Steve whispered. "We'll be right back. I-if anything happens..."

"I'll let you know immediately babe I promise, now go we need to check on Johnny." Tony pushed him gently towards the door and grinned as Steve gave him a small frown. "Go, the sooner you go the sooner you'll get back." He gave Steve a small smile then turned towards the bedroom.

Steve watched Tony as he walked away, realizing that he was just as worried and scared as he was. "Tony?"

Tony turned before opening the bedroom door. He gave Steve a quirk of his eyebrow and a crooked grin. "Steve?"

Steve smiled, "I love you."

Tony grinned, "Love you to, sweet cheeks."

Steve shook his head, smiling as he followed Peter to the kitchen, sure that Tony and Bruce would to everything they could to help Johnny. Turning back to his oldest son, Steve gave him a smile. "Come on Pete, let's see if we can find some ice cream too."

Peter grinned, "I think we still have some Rocky Road and Chocolate Chip Mint. You know dad's going to want some so we may as well just grab some bowls too." He was getting excited thinking about what all they would need. "Maybe we should just get everything for sundaes? Johnny loves sundae's..." He paused before opening the door to the refrigerator and sighed.

"Pete, what's wrong?" Steve turned from the cabinet, his attention caught by the soft sound. Looking at the pale face, Steve frowned. "Hey, Pete, this is _not_ your fault, ok? Your dad and I know that you do everything you can to protect your little brother." Steve walked over to where Peter stood, his hand holding the handle to the fridge. "Come here champ." Steve pulled the small brunette close to him, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. "Don't beat yourself up over this Pete, we all know how Johnny's immune system can be. Your Uncle Bruce is right, he may just be tired and need some rest."

"H-he said something earlier about a-a bite on his arm? I, uh, I put some hydrocortisone on it, j-just like Uncle Bruce showed us." Peter looked up at Steve. "I swear Pop, Johnny said it was fine after that. H-he said the itching had stopped..."

Steve paled, if the bite was the cause of what was going on with Johnny... "Come on champ, let's grab the drinks and we can come back for the ice cream." He gave Peter a smile, trying to hide the fear Peter's statement had brought on.

"Pop? Did I...did I do wrong?" Peter asked softly.

"No, Pete, you did what you were taught to do." He hugged his oldest son tight. Steve could remember a time when Peter had been sick but he always bounced back after a few hours. With Johnny, things had been different, it could take weeks before he was fully back on his feet again. "Let's go tell your dad and Uncle about the bite and see what they can come up with."

"I should have told you guys about it earlier but I really thought Johnny was ok." Peter whispered dejectedly. He hoped nothing happened to his younger brother because he hadn't told his dad's about the insect bite. The nagging feeling that there was more to it, bothered him as well, Peter knew there was something else he should remember but couldn't right now.

Steve laid an arm across Peter's shoulder's and pulled him into a tight hug. "You did fine champ, don't doubt that and we're not mad or blaming you for any of this." Steve said softly. He pulled Peter with him and headed back towards the bedroom. When they finally arrived, the room was silent. "Tony?" Steve called out cautiously.

"Steve?!" Tony jerked the door open, his face pale and eyes wide and dilated. "He's been infected with something, w-we don't know what yet. Bruce found a-a rash on the inside of his arm." Tony was gesticulating wildly as he moved towards Steve. Despite the hard ass facade Tony wore for the public, he would lose it in a second when it came to Steve and the boys. "S-something, uh, in his system...I don't...I don't know Steve...I can't help him if I don't know what it is or how long it's been..."

Steve moved forward, grabbing Tony tightly against him. "Shhh, calm down Tony. You'll figure it out..."

"What if I don't! W-what if we can't figure this out Steve?! W-what do we do then?" Tony asked breathlessly, wide sable eyes stared up into sky blue, fear and worry swimming in their depths.

"But you will Tony, you always do." Steve looked at Tony with big, bright sky blue eyes. "No matter what, you always make sure everything is taken care of." He had to believe that, if he believed it then it would become true. Tony had been known to get them out of the worst situations possible, he would be able to fix this as well. "He's our son, you and Bruce will make sure he gets better." Steve whispered as he pressed their foreheads together.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed. This was their son... _his and Steve's_...he _would_ be ok. "Yeah, yeah, ok. Well, if you say so." Tony tried to ignore the shiver that ran down his spine. Of all days for Johnny to get sick and so quickly. It was a huge coincidence that after Ross' warning, his youngest son would turn up sick. A huge coincidence and Tony Stark did _not_ believe in coincidences...not...at...all.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks later, Tony and Bruce had temporarily moved their labs to the medical floors. Johnny had gotten progressively worse and they were scrambling to figure out what they could do to help him get better.

"Fuck!" Tony yelled out in frustration. He hadn't slept in almost six days, worry and fear making it virtually impossible. He threw his hands up as he shoved away from the desk he was currently sitting at. "I don't know what the hell is happening with my son and it's driving me crazy!"

 _"_ _Maybe you would benefit from a few hours of sleep as well as something to eat, Sir?"_ JARVIS asked in a soft monotone.

"I'm not hungry or tired. Can't do either anyway as long as Johnny keeps getting worse." Tony mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes. He jerked when he felt a pair of strong hands fall on his shoulders. He tensed, then sighed as he felt them start to massage away some of the tension holding him tight. "Steve..." Tony groaned.

"You left before I woke up this morning. We were supposed to have breakfast with Peter." Steve whispered against Tony's hair.

"Fuck, Steve, I-I'm sorry. Is Peter mad? He's mad at me isn't he. Damnit, I can't seem to get anything _right_..."

"Tony calm down, he wasn't upset. Just asked if we wanted to have lunch with him." Steve smiled against Tony's hair. Loving the smell of his shampoo as it mixed with whatever Tony used to style his hair, as well as something else. Something that smelled uniquely like Tony.

"Yeah, yes, sure t-that sounds like a good plan." Tony groaned as Steve's hands moved down his back, kneading and rubbing in their slow descent. "God, I love your hands." Tony moaned. "H-how about we take Pete to his favorite spot? You think he'll like that? We can pick something up for Johnny too." He said softly, eyes drifting close as he relaxed against his husbands chest.

Steve nodded, "He'd like that I bet. We can call for a reservation and take the rest of the day to relax." When Tony stiffened, Steve slid his arms around him, holding him loosely but making sure he couldn't move to far. "A-at least a few hours?" Steve tried to hide the needy tone from his voice but could hear it slipping out anyway. Frowning, he turned away from Tony, guilt making his stomach churn as he pressed his cheek against his curls.

"Steve, baby, w-what's wrong?" Tony turned around to face his husband. Looking up into the pale face and haunted sky blue eyes. "Steve..."

Steve tried not to blush under the intense gaze. Tony had a way of seeing things when Steve tried to hide them from him. "I-I miss you a-and I feel bad about it because I-I know you're trying to figure out what's going on with Johnny but..." Steve looked down at the floor, "I can't help it. I just...can we, ummm, maybe an hour a-after lunch..." Steve drifted off, his face bright red, eyes turned away from Tony.

"Aww, honey, sure we can. I'm sorry, really. I didn't...I forgot how hard this must be for you two as well. We can all come up here and relax. Put a movie on and watch it with Johnny. I-I'm sorry, I've just been busy trying to figure this all out and..."

Steve smiled, "It's ok, Tony, really. I just...I need some down time with you, that's all." He pulled him closer as he placed a kiss against his forehead.

Tony grinned, "Of course cupcake, anything for you. How bout this, you go pick up Peter while I grab a shower and change. By the time you two get back I'll be dressed and ready to go."

"You're sure? I mean, I can always wait if you want to ride with me. You know I don't mind the company." Steve whispered softly.

Tony shivered, "Y-you know if I go we won't make it to the school." He slid his arms around Steve's waist, pulling him closer. "You could always take a shower with me _then_ we can leave?" He gave the tall blond a devious grin which earned him a shy smile and a darker blush. "You are so...beautiful...when you blush like that." Tony stared up at Steve, his smile turning soft. "I-if you want, uh, l-let me grab a shower and change of clothes and we can ride together. I mean, unless something comes up..."

 _"_ _Sir, Ms. Potts is on her way up with a stack of papers for you and Captain Rogers to sign."_

Tony sighed as he let his head fall against Steve's chest. "And here's why I said..."

Steve squeezed Tony's waist and smiled when the med bay doors slid open to admit Pepper. "Hi Pepper, how's it going?" He gave the tall red head a smile and wave. He held back the sigh of agreement as he thought about Tony's words. "I'll sign then go get Peter. You hurry up and do what you need to and be ready when we get back." He whispered next to Tony's ear.

Tony shivered, "O-ok, uh, just...just call me before you leave the school or have JARVIS send me a message." He looked up at Steve then turned to greet Pepper. "Hiya, Pepper my love. You're up and working kind of early this morning?" Tony said as cheerfully as possible.

Pepper smiled at Steve as she greeted him. "Hi Steve, I'm doing good, thank you." Turning to Tony she frowned, "Hi Tony and no I'm not up early, it's actually two thirty in the afternoon." Shaking her head at the surprised look on his face she sighed. "I know you two are busy with what's going on with Johnny but I need you to sign for some of the new projects you both have going on."

Tony groaned, "Come on Pep, this can't wait until..."

"It's been waiting for at least three weeks Tony, two of which have been because you both have been here with my nephew." Pepper broke in with a frown.

"Sorry Pepper, we've just been a little stressed..." Steve tried to cut off the argument he could feel beginning but knew with Tony it may not work.

"Well, all I'm asking is if it can wait one more day. That's not to much to ask is it?!" Tony pulled away from Steve and walked over to one of the vacant desks across the room. "I mean what is it that can't wait for our signatures?"

Pepper glared at Tony as she tried to control her temper. "The purchase orders for the benefit for your mothers foundation, as well as the schematic's for the new art wing being added to the boy's school, as well as a few other requests that have been waiting anywhere from three weeks to two months!"

Tony groaned, "Sorry, Pep, sorry I'm just...fuck, ok just, uh, here let me have them and we can sign the ones we need to." He gave her an apologetic smile as she handed him a stack of papers and a pen.

"It's ok Tony, like I said, I know you're busy but these just can't wait anymore." She held out a stack of papers to Steve as well. "How is Johnny doing, by the way?"

Steve took the other stack and signed where she showed him. "From what Bruce has been able to find out, he's got some type of viral infection but we're not sure what." He looked over at the papers in front of Tony. "Tony, do I..."

Tony looked up with a grin, "Nope." He said, popping the "P." I've got this. You go grab Peter and I'll meet you back here in...thirty?" He tilted his head up for the kiss he knew was coming.

Steve smiled, "Ok, make sure you wear something not... _you_...please? You know how Peter is when we go out to eat and a crowd is around." Steve frowned at Tony's grin, "Tony, please, just...not today, I can't handle both of you together."

Tony gave him a small frown. "Well, one, I'm upset I didn't get my kiss and two, I have no intention of drawing attention to myself right now."

Steve leaned forward and gave Tony a kiss then smiled, "You can't help but attract attention where ever you go. Just, nothing to flashy, ok? I-I like your casual look anyway."

Tony grinned, "I thought you loved it when I looked blissed out from...mmph..."

Steve gave Tony a hard kiss to stop the statement. He was very much aware of Pepper still standing in the room with them and wanted to stop the conversation before it got started. Pulling back he smiled down into the face turned up towards his. "I love you and I'll see you when we get back."

Tony sighed, "Yeah, yeah just hurry the hell up and I love you too babe, so much." Tony flushed at the pleased look that covered Steve's face. It still took him by surprise how this man was his husband and how lucky he was to have him and their boys. When Steve turned to walk away Tony stopped him. "Steve?"

Steve turned back to the pair standing at the desk. Smiling, he waited for Tony to say what was on his mind.

"Be careful, ok? I-I mean if you need to, have Happy take you instead of taking the bike?" Tony didn't want to admit to the worry that had started to settle in when ever Steve or Peter where away from him. He would admit to himself that Ross' words had been bothering him since Johnny first got sick, but he didn't want to worry Steve, so he kept the thoughts to himself. "With everything going on..."

"It's not that far and you know I'll be careful. I'll be back soon, ok?" Steve smiled at the nod he got from Tony.

"Yeah, well, ok I'll have JARVIS make the reservations then wait for you two to get back." Tony watched as Steve nodded then waved.

"Ok, we'll be back in no time so be ready, please?" Steve turned to walk out the doors but paused when he heard Tony whisper loudly to Pepper.

"Pepper, guess what?" Tony leaned over and whispered loudly to his friend. "I have a date with a tall blond haired, blue eyed god. Can you believe it?" He didn't hide the grin on his face and couldn't help the blush when Steve looked back at them.

Steve turned back and gave Tony a wink. He let out a soft chuckle at the blush that bloomed on the tan face. "Good to know that _I_ can still make you do _that_." Steve waved as he left the room, a smile on his face as he walked away.

Tony turned to Pepper and grinned, "Well, Pepper my love, not that I'm trying to rush you off but I really do have a date with a tall blond and an athletic brunette." He winked at her as she gave him a playful shove. "Oww, don't damage the goods now."

Pepper shook her head with a soft laugh. "Go, I just needed you guys to sign these so I can send them off. Have fun and I'll talk to you later." She leaned over and gave Tony a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, Pepper my sweet, I am off to get ready for my dates!" Tony turned to give his youngest son one more look, nodding when the nurse next to him adjusted his blanket around his shoulders. He turned toward the doors and headed up to their suite. His thoughts on what he and Bruce had been trying to figure out about Johnny's illness. There wasn't any known toxin anywhere and they couldn't seem to pinpoint what type of bite it was Johnny had received. He was thankful that the rash hadn't spread any further than his arm, which had worried Steve at first. Until his fever had finally come down and the rash started to disappear about a week ago. Now they were waiting for Johnny to heal after what ever infection was in his system.

"Hey J, let me know when Steve and Peter get back. I don't want to be late for lunch." Tony told his A.I. as he headed to the bathroom. He'd take a quick shower then get dressed, if he were lucky he could catch a few minutes sleep while he waited on Steve and Peter. Once his shower was done and he was dressed, he headed down to the common floor and decided he'd wait there. "Hey J, where is everyone?" The common floor was usually filled with people but now it was empty, the silence making him shiver.

 _"_ _Dr. Banner is currently with Master Johnathon, both Agents Romanov and Barton are out on S.H.I.E.L.D business, Thor is currently in New Mexico with Dr. Foster, and Col. Rhodes and Lt. Wilson are both currently out on a mission."_

Tony sighed, that meant he'd be left on his own until Steve and Peter showed up. "Well, turn the TV on and find something funny. Right now I just need a good laugh." Tony sank down onto one of the couches and waited for the TV to light up. He grinned when an episode of Steve's favorite cartoon's popped up. "Good choice J, good choice." Tony stretched and got comfortable, promptly drifting off to sleep. The sound of Pepper shouting his name jerked him awake.

"Tony! Tony are you in here?!"

"S're, o'er 'ere Pep, 's wrong, you're shouting." Tony asked sleepily, slurring his words, he struggled to sit up on the couch, surprised at how tired he'd been. "Wha' time 's it?"

"Jesus Tony, is your phone off? I've been trying to reach you for the past two hours!" Pepper looked at Tony, her eyes and nose red and swollen as she stood looking down at him.

"T-two hours, no I-I just...it's not been that long. Steve...Steve and Peter were supposed to be back..." Tony glanced down at his watch then jerked upright fully. "JARVIS, are there any messages from Steve?"

"Tony..." Pepper started.

 _"_ _There are two messages from Master Steven, three from Ms. Potts, and three from the New York Police Department."_

"The police department, uh, w-why would they..." Tony started confused.

"Tony, we need to talk..." Pepper tried again.

"Wait Pep, I-I need to check these messages from the NYPD..."

 _"_ _Sir, there are two uniform officers on their way up."_ JARVIS announced.

Tony paused, his gaze going from his phone to Pepper. "Pep, w-what's going on?"

"I've been trying to call you. I got a call about an accident..." She moved toward Tony slowly, her hands held out as she talked.

Tony stepped back from her as he tried to absorb what was just said. "No...I just...an accident?" Tony looked back down at his phone, "JARVIS call Steve."

"Tony, listen..." Pepper's voice wavered.

 _"_ _Connecting the call now, Sir"_

Tony's impatience grew as he waited for Steve to answer his phone.

 _"_ _Hi, you've reached Captain Steven Rogers-Stark. I can't get to my phone right..."_

Tony frowned as he disconnected the call and turned when the elevator pinged, announcing the arrival of their uniformed guests. Glancing over at Pepper, Tony turned to meet the officers. "Officers, Tony Stark. What can I do for you this evening?"

The first officer greeted him with a handshake and head nod. "Mr. Stark, my name's Officer Nighy and my partner here is Officer Sellers. We really wish we were meeting you under different circumstances."

Tony could feel his blood run cold, Pepper's words from earlier echoing in his ears. _I got a call about an accident._ He looked between the officers, the first one, Officer Nighy, who had a British accent, was an older man with slightly graying chestnut hair, who looked at Tony with something close to sympathetic concern. The female officer, Officer Sellers, was a blond with honey highlights, and wore a look of extreme sadness and regret on her face. He stepped back from them and looked back over at Pepper. "A-an accident...y-you said something a-about an accident Pepper." Tony looked down at the phone in his hand and pressed the icon next to Steve's name.

"Mr. Stark..." Officer Nighy moved slowly towards him. "We've been trying to reach you for the past two hours. We, uh, we wanted to inform you that your husband and son had been involved in a car accident."

Tony flinched back from the other man as he placed his phone against his ear. Shaking, he waited for Steve to answer, begging him silently to pick up the phone. When the voicemail picked up again, Tony hung up and tried calling once more. "Steve, pick up...pick up pick up pick up...please... _Steve, pick up_..." Tony could hear the catch in his voice as his vision started to blur. "W-we had a date earlier with o-our oldest son, P-peter." Tony turned to look at Pepper. "W-we had a lunch date then a-a movie with Johnny, Pep..."

"Oh, Tony." Pepper walked over and hugged him close.

 _"_ _Sir, Dr. Banner is currently on his way down to speak with you."_

Johnny, Tony flinched. How was he going to tell his youngest son that his dad and brother were... "W-wait you said there was an accident. W-where are the bodies? I-I want to see them."

"Tony, maybe you shouldn't worry about that right now." Pepper said softly.

"Tony, i-is everything ok?" Bruce asked softly. He looked at the officers then turned to Pepper and Tony. "JARVIS said we had visitors from the NYPD?"

Tony turned to see Bruce standing in front of the elevator. "There's been an accident...S-steve and Peter..." Tony gasped. He looked over at Pepper then turned to Bruce. "T-the bodies, Bruce...I have to...we can't let anyone..."

Bruce nodded his head then turned to the officers. "Hi, I'm Dr. Banner. Um, is there anyway you can tell me what happened?" When they both nodded, Bruce led them towards the kitchen, glancing back at Tony and Pepper before entering the room with their guests.

"H-he's not answering his phone, Pep. S-steve always answers for m-me. W-why isn't he..." Tony could feel ice moving through out his body, turning him numb. "T-this doesn't...Steve j-just left..." Tony was trying to catch his breath. This couldn't be happening, Steve and Peter were not...

"Tony..." Bruce spoke softly, the sadness in his voice was clear to hear.

"D-don't...don't say it Bruce...please." Tony stood up from the couch, his gaze fixed on the windows. He wanted his suit...he wanted his suit so he could see for himself...it wasn't true, _it wasn't true!_ Tony could feel his hands clenching as he tried to control his emotions. _He didn't lose them...he couldn't have!_

"Tony we need to talk about this." Bruce walked slowly towards his friend. He could see the manic gleam entering his eyes and knew things were going to get bad. The wounded sound that left Tony's throat gave Bruce goosebumps as he stood watching him. "Tony, talk to me, please."

"There's nothing to talk about Bruce." Tony said softly. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear the words because he knew that once he did they would be true. His world was being ripped apart at the seams by the fact that Steve and Peter...Tony looked around the room, looking from Pepper to the two police officers, then finally looking at Bruce. "Do...not...say it..." Tony said through clenched teeth. He could feel the tears filling his eyes as he started shaking. "Don't you dare say it Bruce... _please...don't say it_." He pleaded, tears sliding from his eyes and down his cheeks. "Please..."

Bruce moved closer to his friend, a sad smile on his face. "I won't say it Tony, not right now. We'll go see what we can find out at the crash sight, ok? I'll make sure to get in touch with Rhodey..."

"I'm on it." Pepper said softly.

"Ok, well Pepper is going to call everyone and we can go with the officers..."

"I-I can't leave Johnny. S-steve would be pissed i-if I left him alone for to long." Tony stared out of the windows, his face pale and blank, voice flat, devoid of all emotion, as he turned to face Bruce. "I-I asked him to have Happy drive him, t-to not take the bike. I-if I had pushed harder m-maybe..."

"This is _not_ your fault Tony, none of this. This is the fault of someone not paying attention to their speed and the others on the road." Bruce stared at Tony fiercely. "Tony look at me," He waited until Tony had fully focused on him, the sable eyes flat, devoid of their usual light. _"This is not your fault, Tony."_ When he simply nodded, Bruce glanced over at Pepper, a worried frown on his face, while she stood behind them, watching silently.

"I've called and left messages with Nat and Clint. Jane and Thor are on their way here. James wasn't available but Sam is bringing Lt. Barnes and Aveline isn't in her office." Pepper gave Tony a worried look. "He's really going to need her here..."

 _"_ _The General is currently on her way to the Tower. She was just informed of the current circumstances concerning Captain Rogers and Master Peter."_

Bruce sighed, "Thanks JARVIS." He turned to Tony. "Do you, uh, feel up to going out..."

"I-I need to see what happened. I need to, uh, to be able to explain it t-to Johnny." How was he supposed to do this? How was he supposed to keep it together if what they were saying was true? First Johnny getting sick, now both Peter and Steve are gone? Tony sank to his knees, a hand clutching his chest. He couldn't breath or hear anything. He couldn't feel the hands that tried to keep him up right nor did he see the looks of concern and fear that crossed his friends faces. "I-I need to...w-where are they?" Tony gasped out.

"When you are ready, we will go see them."

A soft voice spoke from his right. A warm hand brushed back the hair on his forehead and Tony bit back a sob."A-avie..." He turned into the embrace of his cousin, then cried when he felt Pepper wrap her arms around him as well. "I-I lost them...a-after everything...I s-still lost them both...I-I knew I w-wasn't supposed to have them...I knew..." Tony couldn't stop the tears from falling as he cried out his pain and heartache.

"It's ok cousin, we are here and will help in any way that we can." She looked up at Bruce then over to Pepper. "We need to go see what happened." She said softly. "When you feel up to going out, we will go see what we can find out for ourselves."

Bruce moved closer to the group sitting on the floor, his gaze on Aveline. When she shook her head, he turned his gaze to Tony, the sound of his pain and heartbreak echoing around them. "They loved you Tony. Steve and Peter, they both loved you and you loved them."

"I-I can't...I can't do this without Steve. H-he was the one w-who...T-this is...this is just a dream a-and you're all playing a joke on me..." Tony pulled away from Pepper and Aveline. Anger turning his features harsh. "It's April Fools and this is one huge fuckingly cruel joke."

"It's one hell of a cruel joke if you ask me." Came a sharp baritone behind the group.

"Rhodey..." Tony turned. "T-tell me you went by the scene before you came here. Tell me that you saw Steve and Peter and they're ok. Tell me...tell me I didn't lose my husband and son...please." Tony stared at his oldest and best friend. Sable eyes pleading with the stoic man in front of him, until he saw it. The smallest crack in his composure. " _No_..." Tony whispered. If Rhodey had seen it for himself...

"They're bringing the bike back here and the bodies are being taken to S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve will be given a military ceremony but you will be able to bury them..." He broke off at the high pitched sound from Tony. "Tones, I-I'm sorry. _Damnit_ , I wish I could tell you something different. I wish I had _seen_ something different..." He looked at his best friend, could see what was going to happen and knew they would need to stop it as soon as possible. "Tony, you know you don't have to go through this alone, right? You and Johnny, you two have us here with you. Let us help you..."

Tony moved back from the hand that reached for him. He felt raw, exposed in a way he's never been before. Steve and Peter were gone...He'd lost them, after everything they'd gone through, the hell of his and Steve's initial meeting, then falling for him...hard. Steve proposing and then the wedding, the birth of the boys, and still being Avenger's. He hadn't been able to save them, the most important people in his world and he'd failed them. He didn't want to be touched by anyone but Steve. He moved back from the group around him, looking into their concerned faces.

"Mr. Stark, we understand this is a bad time but we do have to ask, do you know anyone who would want to harm your husband and oldest son?"

Tony turned to Officer Nighy, his words repeating themselves in his head, mixing with everything else. Shaking, Tony wrapped his arms around himself, trying to get warm. "I...n-no, everyone loved Steve a-and P-peter. They, uh, they didn't have any enemies unless y-you count those we defeated as Avengers." He flinched when a pair of slim arms slid around him but didn't pull away. "Everyone loved them." Tony whispered. "There was no reason not to."

"You do not have to do this right now cousin." Aveline said softly.

Tony nodded, "I-I need to...m-my youngest son i-is sick. I need to..." Pulling away from his cousin, Tony turned towards the elevator, his thoughts on Johnny. "J, blackout the med levels. No one in or out unless it's Bruce or medical staff."

 _"_ _Yes Sir."_

Tony left the common floor and headed back up to the med bay. He looked back at the group he'd left standing there, could feel the looks of worry and concern. Tony shook his head, he didn't have time to worry about that. Not only did he have funeral arrangements to make, he also had to figure out how to tell Johnny that Steve and Peter would not be coming home...ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Steve?!" Tony gasped as he jerked awake. Looking around wildly, he tried to focus on where he was. Had it all been a dream? Were Steve and the boys really gone?

"Slow, deep breaths cousin. That's it, breath slowly, here, try and drink this. You need something to keep you hydrated." A soft voice spoke from Tony's left.

Tony turned his gaze towards the sound. "Avie," He said weakly, his voice coming out as a soft croak. "S-steve...Peter a-and Johnny? Wh-where are they, tell me...please..." He took the cup held out to him and drank the water greedily. "Avie, where is my family?" He gasped out, he wanted to know if he had been dreaming or not.

She smiled at him, a soft smile that helped calm him down. "The boys are watching TV in their room and Steven is on his way down from ICU. We can go see him in a few moments. You need to get something to eat and more water in your system first."

"No, I-I want to see Steve now. I'll go," He groaned as he tried to sit up and the room spun slowly. "I'll go on my own if I have to." Gasping, Tony opened his eyes and slowly tried to sit up again. "Aveline?"

She sighed softly, "Come, you will not rest until you have your way. I told everyone it would have just been better to put you both in the same room but they were afraid you'd disturb Steven."

"I wouldn't..." Tony started to argue but was cut off.

"Yes you very well would! You'd have all the doctors and nurses quitting because you were being an ass to them." Aveline gave a soft huff as she helped Tony out the door and down the hallway. "You're going to have to go slow Tony. Steven isn't fully out of the woods yet and the boys need you." She turned to look at him and smiled as he nodded his head.

Tony glanced at the rooms they passed, wondering which one the boys were in. When they stopped in front of a room at the opposite end of the corridor, Tony frowned. "Avie, why..."

"Dad?"

Tony turned to look through the open door. His face instantly lit up at the sight of both Peter and Johnny. "Hey guys! How do you feel, do you need anything? We can get you something to eat if you're hungry or thirsty. When was the last time you..."

Peter grinned and Johnny laughed. "We're fine for now dad but ummm, Aunt Pepper said that you, uh, that you guys found Pop?" Peter looked from Tony to Aveline then back. The bright baby blue eyes watched them intently, trying to gauge their reactions on whether they were going to tell them the truth or not. He glanced over at his younger brother, noticing the flush on his face. "Johnny, hey, you ok?"

Johnny looked at the other three in the room. He wanted to believe what everyone else was saying but couldn't. For three years he and Tony had been told Steve and Peter were dead and now...now they weren't? "I-I don't understand why any of this happened. Why Pop and Peter?" He could hear the tears in his voice and stopped talking to hold them back. Turning shining ocean blue eyes to Tony, Johnny looked up at him. "Dad..."

Tony moved towards the bed where both boys sat. "It's a long, complicated story but we'll explain it to you as soon as your father is better." He grinned at the twin looks of hopefulness. "Yes, we found Steve but I-I'm not...I don't know how he's doing, yet. He was in the OR when I last saw him..."

"T-they took the serum from him dad. They hurt him when they took it from him." Peter said softly. He could remember hearing Steve's cries of pain as they'd done what no one else had been able to. "He was so sick, after and t-they wouldn't leave him alone to rest a-and I tried..." Peter looked up at Tony, "I swear dad, I tried to protect him but they would...they came and took pop away a-and they would hurt him and I-I couldn't help. They would lock me in the room and I could hear pop telling them no o-or stop..." Peter was shaking, the anger and fear he'd felt at the time coming back full force. "I-I tried to help him dad, I swear to you..." He looked up at Tony anxiously, trying to convince him as best he could.

"I know you did Pete, never doubted you would." He leaned over and ran his fingers through the dark curls, enjoying the feel of them against his fingers. Tony didn't want them to think about what had happened. He wanted them to concentrate on getting better and then they would find a way to handle what happened over the past three years. "I wish I had been able to find you both sooner. It's been hell for Johnny and me. Without you two, it's been hard to see life the same way." Tony sat down between them, pulling them closer and hugging them as tight as possible. He was mindful of their injuries and casts, trying not to jostle them to much. "I'm going to check on your pop here in a few. He asked about you guys the entire time after we found him."

Johnny's face lit up, "C-can we go with you? I mean, we can sit outside of the room b-but I want to go with you, please?" He wanted to see for himself that Steve was ok. He knew Tony wouldn't lie to them but he was also aware of his parent's desire to protect them from anything that could harm or hurt them.

Tony frowned, "I don't know Johnny, you two have been through a lot, too. You don't think you should probably rest or something?"

"Or something, geez dad come on, you know with pop's blood we heal almost as fast as he does. We're practically back to perfect working order." Peter grinned. He tried to sit up and got half way before falling back with a gasp. "O-ok, maybe not perfect working order but we can at least go see Pop." He glanced at Johnny then back to Tony, "You know he's going to want to see us as well dad..."

"Cousin, they are ready for you. Bruce is having Steven moved to a private room across the hall. Per your instructions, he has his own personal medical staff as well. Security will be stationed outside both his room and the boys for their protection."

Tony sighed, _finally_ , he would be able to see Steve again. To prove to himself that he wasn't dreaming. "Ok guys, let me make sure everything is in order then I'll come back and get you." He laughed as they both grumbled. "Yeah, yeah I know, I know. It's so unfair and all that jazz but seriously guys despite the fact that you both have Steve's DNA, doesn't mean you can take advantage of it. You know you need to rest and eat..."

Peter snorted and Johnny scowled. "That's funny dad considering you usually never sleep and neither does Pop." Johnny looked at Tony. A determined look on his face as he tried to figure out the best way to see Steve.

Tony grinned at his youngest son, the stony look on his face looked so much like his when he was trying to figure out a difficult problem. Both boys were intelligent despite their ages and very astute as to when someone was trying to bullshit them or not. Traits Tony took much pride in because they were a part of him as well as Steve. "I know but just give me a few to make sure he's comfortable, then I'll be back to get you guys, promise."

Johnny sighed then looked at Peter, "Yeah, ok, just as long as you don't take to long. We'll come looking for you if you do." Peter didn't want to wait anymore than Johnny did but knew Tony was right. They needed to make sure that Steve was comfortable first.

Tony chuckled, "I'm sure you will." He leaned over and gave them both a hug, squeezing as tightly as possible. "Trust me guys, I'd rather you come with me but I need to make sure your dad is doing ok. Besides Avie will be here along with Rhodey..."

"He went to get us pizza's." Johnny interrupted, immediately sidetracked at the reminder of food. "I wonder if he remembers I can't..."

Rhodey took that moment to walk through the door holding three large boxes. "I remember that squirt is allergic to 'shrooms and likes lite sauce and that wise ass over there likes pineapples and pepperoni." He turned to glare at Tony. "Something you had a hand in. You know Tones, it's really sad that you would destroy an American icon like that."

"Hey now, wait a damn minute, I didn't destroy anything..." Tony started, a frown curving his mouth down.

"You destroyed the pepperoni pizza! There is no way any red blooded American would order a pepperoni pizza with pineapples on it!" Rhodey talked right over Tony as he set the boxes out in front of Peter and Johnny.

"Hey, pineapple is an option on the menu so why can't I enjoy it on a pizza?! If they didn't want to make it then it shouldn't be available!" Tony argued, he stood up from the bed and watched as both boys opened the pizza boxes Rhodey set in front of them. Huge smiles of pleasure and gratitude on their faces.

"Thanks Uncle James. We really needed some real food, the hospital food here sucks and Aunt Pepper refused to get us anything but cafeteria food." Peter said with a grin of happiness.

"Go slow guys, you're stomach's aren't ready for you to start eating like you used to." Tony sent them both worried looks but decided to refrain from any more worrying. "I'm gonna go check on Steve, I'll be right back." Tony pulled Rhodey out the door behind him, a determined look on his face. "Watch them for me, I'm not sure how long I'll be with Steve but just...watch over them for me Rhodey, please?"

"I got you Tony, their my god-sons after all so don't worry. With me and Avie there, what can go wrong?" Rhodey nodded then turned back to the room. "Just make sure to let us know how Steve is doing, ok?"

Tony smiled, "I will and thanks Rhodey-bear." Tony grinned at the frown Rhodey gave him then turned to head down the hallway. He was looking for Bruce, if he could find him he would find Steve.

"Tony?"

Turning, Tony spotted the other brunette across the hall. "Hey Bruce, tell me I won't be losing my husband again. _Please_ say you have some good news to share."

"Well, honestly it doesn't look good, Tony. After having to shock his heart twice, we're keeping a close watch on him. He's breathing without a tube but we have him on oxygen. He had a few bones that had been broken and needed to be reset as well, and a bad case of pneumonia but we're controlling that with some antibiotics. Other than that, it's going to be up to him on how fast he heals. " Bruce sighed as he glanced down at the chart in his hands then back up at Tony. "We're going to do some blood work later, just to see..." Bruce paused when he saw Tony's pale face and blank gaze looking past him. "God, I'm sorry Tony. I-I didn't mean for it all to come out..."

"No, no i-it's fine Bruce. Can, umm, c-can I see him? D-do you think he'll be up for visitors?" Tony looked at Bruce, wondering if Steve would pull through and what he had to do to make sure nothing else happened to him.

"He was awake when I left so you should be ok. He was asking about you and the boys earlier, so I'm pretty sure he'll be happy to see you." Bruce smiled at his friend, then yawned. "Sorry, sorry, long past couple of days."

Tony returned the smile, turning back towards Steve's door. "If you think it'll be ok..."

"Go in and talk to him, Tony. He's missed you as much as you've missed him. Just take it easy, ok? Remember, his heart isn't as strong as it was and to much right now could make things worse." Bruce gave Tony a squeeze on the shoulder then pushed him gently towards the door. "Hurry up before he thinks you're avoiding him."

Tony looked at Bruce then turned and opened the door to Steve's room. Avoid Steve? Never, he's been waiting for this moment for the past three years.

"Tony..." Came a shy, hoarse voice.

Tony couldn't help the grin that curved his mouth, relief washing over him at the sight of the small, pale blond. "Hey handsome, wanted to see if you were up for some company?" Tony stood in the doorway of Steve's room. He wanted to run over and hug him but wasn't sure he wouldn't hurt him in his enthusiasm.

Steve smiled, "I could use some company right now." He watched as Tony closed the door and slowly moved towards him. Steve was aware of how he looked, with all the IV's and the oxygen mask. His gaze fell away from Tony's. "Are the boys ok?" He asked shyly.

"They were when I left their room, Rhodey brought them pizza's." Tony stood at the foot of the bed, a small frown on his face. Why wouldn't Steve look at him? Was he angry, did he blame him for what happened to him and Peter? "Steve, baby, a-are you..." Tony stopped, unsure how to ask what he wanted to know. "D-do you blame me for not finding you sooner?"

Steve's head snapped up as he looked at Tony. "Blame you? Tony why would I blame you? None of this was your fault." Steve watched as Tony tried to figure out if that was how Steve really felt or not. "Seriously, Tony, you couldn't have known any of this would have happened."

"The signs were there Steve, they were there for me to see and I ignored them." Tony raked a hand through his hair, making the short chestnut curls spike out wildly. "I should have paid attention to..."

"You...you cut your hair?" Steve asked softly, staring at the short, dark curls. Tony's hair had been much longer and lighter three years ago and Steve could remember running his hands through the strands. He had loved the way they would curl and caress his fingers. "W-when did you cut your hair, why, Tony?" Steve struggled to sit up, he wanted a closer look at the dark head in front of him. He tried to hide his surprise at the strands of gray that started at his temples and slowly blended in.

Tony froze, he knew Steve had loved his hair longer. He had too, until the day he had lost them. He couldn't stand to feel anyone's hands in his hair and two weeks after the funeral, he'd cut it. "I, uh, it was after the...after, you know a-and I couldn't...not if it wasn't you...so, yeah, uh, here you go." Tony looked into the sky blue eyes. "You know I hate to be touched unless it was certain people and after you a-and Peter...I couldn't stand to be touched. Not by anyone, except for Johnny, he's our son." Tony sat down as close to Steve as possible. "He was the only part of you I had left."

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Tony." Steve whispered, tears filling his eyes. "I didn't...I should have tried harder. I should have found a-a way..."

Tony reached for Steve, mindful of the IV's and tubes, he hugged him. Releasing a tense breath, he pulled him as close as possible. "Don't, babe, don't do that. You won't let me blame myself and I won't let you blame yourself." He closed his eyes when Steve slowly wrapped his arms around him. "God, I've missed you _so much_ , Steve." Tony couldn't hide the tremor from his voice. "As soon as I can, I'm taking you and the boys on a vacation. Anywhere you want to go, I don't care just as long as we're together."

Steve let out a soft hiccup, then sighed. "I'd really like that Tony...a lot. Somewhere warm though, I have a feeling I'm going to be this way for a while." Steve pulled back from Tony, giving him a small smile. "When do you think we can leave?" Steve hated hospitals, no matter how much Tony spent on comfort, Steve couldn't get past the smell. His memories of a time when most hospital's smelled of sickness and death, where now filled of pain and torture.

Tony grinned at him, "I don't know. I'll find out from Bruce when we can move you. He may want to keep you here for a few, run some tests just to be sure." Tony chuckled at the frown on Steve's face. He couldn't get over how different he looked. Smaller, thinner but still his Steve. "I'll see if we can keep it as short as possible but if he says you stay Steve, then..." Tony stopped, unsure if he should let Steve make the choice or not.

Steve sighed as he laid back against the bed. "Yeah, yeah I know." Steve grumbled, he turned his head away from Tony, trying to hide the smile that curved his lips. He let out a soft sigh, he was tired. Exhausted in a way he hasn't been in a very long time. Turning back towards his husband, who was silently watching him, Steve wondered how long they were going to avoid talking about what happened. He really didn't want to but he knew Tony was curious. "Tony..."

"We'll talk about it when you're ready." Tony cut him off. He knew enough from what Peter had said to understand Steve's reluctance to talk. His curiosity, however wanted to be satisfied, to be able to finally figure out what _really_ happened. "Would you, uh, do you feel up to telling me what happened that day? I mean, I know what I was told and obviously _that_ was all lies but..." Tony sighed, he had just told Steve they would talk about it later and now he was pushing the issue. "I'm sorry, I just...I don't know what to say or do here, Steve. I want to tell you that everything's going to be ok but I'm not even sure about that, either." Tony looked at the small blond helplessly. "Tell me what to do, Steve. Anything, anything you say and I'll do it."

"I want to go home. I don't...Tony I...I want to be with you and our boys. I don't want to be here." Steve had had enough of rooms like this. "They kept us in a room like this. It smelled of blood a-and medicine and cleaner. Please, Tony, I just...can we please, just go home." Steve asked in a shaky whisper, they'd held him in a room like this for days, stripped him of the serum then raped him. He wouldn't be able to sleep in a room like this and he was so tired.

"I'll have you and the boys moved today. I'll make sure that everything is done in the suite. I swear, I'll get it all done today, Steve." Tony reached for the pale hand closest to him. Rubbed his thumb over the soft skin. "I've always loved your hands. They were always soft, no matter what you did or how much you put them through, they stayed as soft as baby's skin." He smiled at the blush on the pale face. Tony was slowly finding it appealing, the way Steve blushed then would turn shyly away from him. The shyness he had when they first got together was back, but it seemed to have doubled with this smaller version of Steve.

"Y-your staring, Tony." Steve could feel his face heating as Tony's gaze moved over him. "Say something, please?" Steve would rather hear Tony talk than sit through his silent perusal.

"You're gorgeous." Tony sighed. "I mean, not that you weren't with the whole serum and muscles and height and everything, you were breathtaking but now...Steve...you are just..." Tony wasn't sure he could explain it. He loved the muscles and height of Captain America, who didn't when they looked at him but here...in front of him was Steve Rogers. The man behind Captain America, the heart of the hero.

Steve gave him a watery smile. "I know how I look Tony. I look like hell." He squeezed Tony's hand when he grinned at him. "I know I'm smaller, skinnier, and about 100 pounds less a-and you're just saying all of that to be nice." He grinned up at the tan face. "Thank you, Tony."

"Anything for you gorgeous, anything for you." Tony looked around the room. "Are you hungry? Do you, um, think you could keep anything down?" He turned back to Steve, "The boys are demanding to see you and if you have something to eat in front of you..."

Steve frowned, then nodded, "They won't worry as much." He sighed, "I don't know, maybe some soup? I can't keep down to much but I remember being able to keep down soup."

"Ok, um, sounds good. Let's call a nurse or better yet..." Tony pulled out his phone and grinned as Steve's face lit up. "Hey J? Need you to put in an order for soup and salad at Steve's favorite restaurant. Make sure they know what he is allergic to as well." He couldn't help the soft chuckle at Steve's pleased look.

"Can't wait, hospital food is the worst." Steve smiled at Tony. "So, ummm, when can I see the boys?" He didn't want them to see him like this but knew it was already to late. Peter had spent a year with him like this before Johnny had arrived and that had been only for two months. It made him nervous what they would think about him now.

"They love you, Steve. As much if not more than anyone else, other than me. You've always been a strong person, let us be strong for you this time." Tony rubbed Steve's hand gently. He could see the doubts running through his head, read them in his sky blue eyes.

Steve looked down at the strong hand holding his. He knew things weren't going to go back to the way they used to but he would worry about it later. "Tell me about what I've missed out on, I know you've made some changes to the Tower." He grinned at Tony's blush. "What have you been up to Tony?"

Tony flushed, "I just...well, I, uh, I sealed off the penthouse floor and moved down to the floor below it. Was just easier to, you know, handle everything."

Steve nodded, "I thought about you Tony. All the time, I wondered how you and Johnny were doing, if you were eating or sleeping, who was taking care of you..." Steve looked up at Tony with haunted sky blue eyes. "It was pure hell, Tony...what we went through. It was worse than when I woke up from the ice." Steve said softly

"I lost everything when they told me...Y-you and the boys Steve, you're all I have that means _anything_ to me in this world and when they told me..." Tony stopped as he tried to control the flood of emotions from that night. "You are my everything, Steve, w-without you I have nothing." Tony looked at his husband. "I couldn't sleep or eat without getting sick or having nightmares, so I just..." He let out a rough sigh. "It was hard on Johnny too, I almost lost him as well..."

Steve could feel his eyes filling with tears. "I should have tried harder..." Steve whispered softly.

"No, we should have payed attention to the one threat to us but never would have thought about." Tony said angrily.

Steve looked at Tony, "What do you mean, Tony?"

"The day of the hearings, Ross told us that we needed to be careful...to imagine how it would feel to lose something we loved." Tony looked at Steve. "That night Johnny gets sick, two weeks later you and Peter are taken from me."

Steve sucked in a quick breath, his heart beating faster. "He wanted to prove a point..."

Tony nodded, a grim look on his face. "He made his point and soon, I'll make mine."


	8. Chapter 8

Steve knew Tony was worried about Johnny, he wasn't eating or sleeping and it was beginning to affect his work. He was falling behind on projects for SI, Pepper trying to be as understanding as possible but even she can hold off the board for only so long. It was also beginning to take its toll on Steve, he needed Tony right now and it seemed that no matter how close they were, there was still a distance between them. Steve wasn't sure what it was but he pushed it to the back of his mind, they had more important things to worry about.

He sighed as he reached the garage and walked over to his bike. He knew he probably should have Happy take him but he needed to feel the power of the bike beneath him. The rumbling of the engine once started, and the soft purring sound that filled the space while idling. Steve loved his bike, it had been a gift from Tony a few months after they'd started dating. They had just had an argument about safety and why it wasn't good for Iron Man to be thrown into a building _minus_ his helmet. Tony received a concussion and three broken ribs but was thankfully, unharmed otherwise. Tony, however, had been angry at Steve's decision to bench him for the next two missions or until fully healed.

 _"You can't make that call Cap. Not alone anyway and not without a team vote. I wasn't there so the vo..."_

 _"It counts Tony, whether you were there or not, it counts. Majority rules, you're benched until you're fully healed or the next two missions, which ever comes first." Steve stared at Tony as he cut him off, he could see the rage boiling in him and felt his own anger starting to rise. He stopped Tony before he could get his protest out. "You almost_ died _, Tony. This wasn't just some...walk in the park type of thing. You almost died and you made me...us...watch! Do you know what that did to us, to_ me _, what it felt like watching you get thrown through that building! What the fuck were you thinking, Tony, for gods sakes, why would you..."_

 _"They were aiming for you...Steve! I saw them aim directly at you and I just...I didn't think, I just reacted!" Tony looked down at the sheet and blanket covering him. He remembered how he'd felt when he'd seen the doom bot headed towards Steve. He'd forgotten to put his helmet back on and had just taken off, something that he was now regretting but Steve was ok, right? That's all that Tony had cared about, that Steve was ok. "I mean, the world needs Captain America. The world doesn't really need Tony Stark but they need Iron man. So the sacrifice would have been well worth it as long as you were ok. Who would have care if I died, Steve? I mean, come on_ , look at me _, I'm a hot mess and everyone knows it. Who really needs me when they have you?"_

 _Steve stood glaring at Tony, for four months he'd been trying to convince Tony of his feelings for him. For four months he'd been trying to show him that love was not always a bad thing but this...Steve couldn't handle this. Who needed him? "How can you say that? How can you sit here in front of me and make a statement like that, knowing how I feel about you, Tony? Who needs you, who would care?! Are you fucking serious!_ I _need you Tony!_ I _would care if you died! Pepper, Rhodey, all the Avengers, and what about Aveline?" Steve was shaking, his temper burning white hot with his rage. "I went into the ice...alone...Tony. Woke up...alone...until I found you and now...now you ask me who would care or need you. The world may not but I do...I always will but until you can believe that...trust in me that I mean that...there's nothing else I can do." Steve struggled to hold back his tears, he wouldn't cry in front of Tony. He wouldn't let him see that his heart was breaking because Tony had so little faith in him. Steve turned away from the bed, walking towards the door. He was stopped mid-way by Tony calling his name._

 _"Steve?" Tony called out hesitantly._

 _Steve didn't turn around, he couldn't and not break down in front of Tony. "Yeah?"_

 _"Y-you're coming back, right? You, uh, you w-won't leave me here, will you?" Tony knew he'd fucked up. He knew how Steve felt about him, he felt the same about Steve, but he had just been venting and the words had left his mouth without him thinking about it. "I'm sorry, Steve, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just...look, I'll fix this, ok? I didn't...this isn't what I expected to happen. I was just...I-I can't lose you either, Steve, I wouldn't...there's no way I'd survive that and I've survived a lot but not losing you, I couldn't handle that." Tony watched as the broad back tensed, then relaxed. "Steve?"_

 _"I'll be back, just going to go find the doctor." He gave Tony a small smile over his shoulder then left the room._

 _Two weeks later, Tony was doing better and Steve had been given one of the best gifts since his shield._

 _"I know I was an ass about things and maybe I could, umm, be a little more cautious but you, uh, maybe you'll forgive me when you see this?" Tony stood in the middle of the kitchen looking at Steve. He was aware that there were ten pairs of eyes on him but only one mattered. The sky blue gaze watching him with trepidation._

 _"Tony, you don't have to give me anything. I keep telling you this but you don't seem to be listening." Steve sighed as he watched Tony move closer. They'd finally started speaking after his release from the hospital and Steve wanted to keep things on an even keel._

 _"You'll love this, I swear. I did it myself so I didn't really spend to much on it. Well, if you don't count how much I spent to get it from ebay, but we can talk about that later. Just, will you come at least look and see what it is?" Tony was desperate, he knew that if he couldn't get Steve to come look at the new bike he may have lost a lot of ground in their relationship. Pulling on Steve's arm, he led him towards the elevator's._

 _Steve sighed, setting his coffee cup down, he glanced over at the others at the table then turned back to Tony. "Ok, ok, if it will get you to calm down, I'll come see what you got and if it costs to much you're sending it back."_

 _"I can't, I've already modified it for you and you only." Tony frowned, maybe he should have waited to be sure Steve would forgive him before he gave him the bike. Stopping in front of the elevator, Tony turned to Steve, "You'll tell me if you don't like it right, I mean I can find some use for it if you don't but I really hope you do..."_

 _Steve covered Tony's mouth with his hand. "Tony, stop talking. We'll see how I feel once I see what you've gotten. I'm sure I'll like it because you said you did most of the work yourself." Steve noticed they had stopped at the garage and not the workshop. Looking over at Tony in confusion, he followed him out of the elevator. "Tony, why are we..." He broke off as Tony led him over to a bike..._ his _bike from the war. "Oh god, oh god Tony, h-how did you. W-where did you find her? They told me she wasn't salvageable but I had hoped..." Steve walked over to the bike, a watery grin on his face. He couldn't help sliding his fingers over every part he could reach._

 _"So, uh, you like? I didn't have to change much, the guy I got it from kept it in pretty great shape. I adjusted the engine and um, added new tires and mirrors. Had to reupholster the seat and change the handle bars but other than that, she's still your girl." Tony grinned up at Steve, his heart pounding in his chest._

 _Steve moved around the bike and reached for Tony. "Thank you, Tony. So much, I never thought I'd see her again." Steve leaned down and kissed Tony, pleased to finally be able to do it after all this time.._

 _Tony melted against Steve, "A-anything for you big guy." Tony replied breathlessly. "So, uh, when do you wanna take her out for a spin?"_

 _"Now, right now, go grab a jacket or something so we can go." Steve breathed against Tony's lips. They wouldn't be out long, just long enough to get to his apartment in Brooklyn. Thanks to Tony, Steve owned the entire fourth floor of his building. Which was going to come in handy for the way he planned on thanking Tony for finding and fixing up his bike._

Placing the key in the ignition, Steve turned it and smiled as the engine roared to life. Sighing at the rumbling feeling, balancing the bike between his legs, he kicked up the kick stand and revved the engine. If all went well, he would be able to enjoy lunch with Tony and Peter then they could come back and keep Johnny some company. Leaving the garage, Steve wasn't aware of the black SUV following him. His thoughts were on his family and the plans they had for the day.

The drive to Peter's school had been uneventful despite the afternoon traffic. Steve enjoyed the sounds of the street vendors and the different conversations as he parked his bike. The school used a local parking garage across the street for faculty and students as well as guests. After paying the attendant, Steve headed across the street, smiling at everyone who spoke. He liked the school the boys were enrolled in, despite taking advanced classes at home, both Peter and Johnny attended public school. Both were well rounded genius' as well, something Tony took great pride in because despite the boys intellect, they both had a large circle of friends. Something Tony had never had growing up and he encouraged them in everything they did, also something he'd never gotten from his father as a child.

Steve smiled at the staff he passed when he entered the building. Heading to the attendance office, Steve was stopped more than once by people who wanted to tell him about his sons or just ask general questions. He sighed once he'd reached his destination, smiling at the receptionist, Steve asked her if she would have Peter come down to the office. She immediately agreed, turning red at the thought of being able to help Captain America. Steve gave her a polite smile and moved from his position in front of the desk, taking a seat along the far wall and waiting for Peter.

It wasn't a long one, however, by the time Steve had begun to get comfortable in his seat, Peter burst through the door. Followed by Mary Jane Watson, Sue Storm, Harry Osborne, and Professors Reed Richards and Ben Grimm. "Pop? Everything ok? It's not Johnny is it o-or dad?" Peter looked at Steve, ocean blue eyes wide with concern.

Steve stood up quickly, he should have known Peter would have thought it was his brother. "No, I-I'm sorry champ, didn't mean to scare you. I just...I wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch with your dad and me?"

Peter let out a sigh of relief, a grin lighting up his face. "Yeah, sure, I thought something had happened. They said dad was here and you know dad only comes when something serious has happened or you can't come yourself, which is even worse because then dad starts acting really, _really_ wei..."

Peter was cut off by a hand over his mouth. Turning, he glared at Harry, the son of Norman Osborn and Peter's best friend. "Are you done rambling? Looks like your dad could use a break and just relax." Harry glanced at Steve, he could see the dark smudges under his eyes, the exhaustion written on his face. "Stop talking and go at least give your old man a hug." Harry grinned as Mary Jane agreed.

"He looks like he could use it." Mary Jane said softly. She turned to Peter, "Go with your dad's, we'll catch up with you later." She gave Peter a quick kiss on the cheek then turned and hugged Steve. "We are praying for Johnny, Captain Rogers. He's a really sweet guy and I'd hate to see anything happen to him."

Steve smiled at MJ "Thanks MJ. We could really use them. Tony and Bruce are still trying to figure out what type of insect bite it is."

Peter looked at Harry, who slowly removed his hand from over his friends mouth. "Well, Pop, I think we can help with that. I emailed Uncle Bruce what Harry, Professor Richards, and I found, so hopefully they can use it. The toxin in his system isn't even from the states tough, it's from somewhere over in Afghanistan or Iraq, I think." He glanced back at Harry then Professor Richards. "There's a Professor in England who was working with it but he disappeared a few years back..."

"Captain Rogers, if your husband or Dr. Banner would like my notes, please, let me know. Johnny is a bright young man just like his brother and I would hate to see anything happen to either of them."

Steve nodded at Reed, giving him a grateful smile. "Thank you, I'll have one of them contact you as soon as we get back to the Tower." He nodded at Coach Grimm, the understanding already stood between them, if Johnny needed anything he would help.

Peter was talking to Harry when Steve laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready, Pete?" He looked at his oldest son and smiled.

"Yeah, uh, sure Pop." Turning to Harry, Peter handed him a folder. "Make sure you hold onto this Harry, ok? I'll get it from you later tonight." When Harry nodded, Peter gave his friend a quick hug. "Thanks Harry, tell MJ I'll call her later?"

"I'll tell her, you go with your dad and have fun." Harry and Sue pushed Peter out of the door, behind Steve.

"Captain Rogers, when Johnny gets better, my mom said he is more than welcome to come by the house. Something about to many left overs." Sue smiled at Steve's chuckle. She missed her friend as did most of those who knew him. She couldn't help the flush when Steve nodded and gave her a smile reminiscent of Johnny's.

Peter sighed, a laugh sounding in his voice. "Thank god MJ left or we'd have to deal with both of them drooling all over you, Pop."

Steve chuckled as he threw an arm around Peter's shoulders. "MJ is all yours, Pete. Your dad is the only one for me." Steve flushed at the words but meant them. He knew how the boys felt about he and Tony being so sentimental.

"Not what I'm worried about it Pop but good to know because I swear, dad can be kind of out there at times." Peter sighed, he knew he shouldn't talk about Tony and his flamboyant side. He did, after all, inherit that same trait. "I mean, sometimes even _I_ know when he's gone to far on somethings..."

"Yet, you'll encourage him to continue with it for as long as you two can get away with doing it." Steve couldn't stop the laugh that left him. He hugged Peter close, sighing affectionately as they walked across the street. This time Steve noticed the black SUV parked a few blocks up from the school. "Did they change how security is done at the school?" Steve frowned, that was Tony's biggest issue with the boys being in public schools. The security around them was already tight, being that both Peter and Johnny had Tony as a father. The situation was compounded even further with the fact that Steve was their other biological father as well, both boys carrying Tony and Steve's DNA, with Steve genes being dominant.

Peter glanced up at the question. "Ummm, no, I don't...I haven't heard about any changes." He looked in the direction of Steve's gaze. The black SUV was idling a few blocks away but close enough for concern. "Pop, maybe we should have dad meet us? You know, Happy wouldn't mind bringing him." He knew he sounded nervous but the SUV looked familiar, reminding him of something but he couldn't remember what, until...

"What's wrong Pete, do you recognize the vehicle? We can have JARVIS run the plates if it'd make you feel better." _Make me feel better as well._ Steve thought silently, he watched how Peter kept glancing over at the vehicle, his nerves alerting him to a possible threat to his son. By the time they had reached the parking garage and Steve's bike, he had decided to call Tony and just have him meet them at the restaurant. He'd wanted Steve to have Happy drive him earlier, so maybe he wouldn't mind picking them up. "Let's go champ, the sooner we hit the road and call your dad, the sooner we can eat and enjoy the rest of our day."

Peter nodded, looking back at the dark vehicle one more time. "Pop, that truck was at the park yesterday. I swear they were around talking to Johnny, when I went to check on him, he was angry about something but wouldn't tell me until we got home..." Peter drifted off as he looked up at Steve. He was sitting on the back of the bike, helmet in his hands. "Do you think they could have infected Johnny? I mean they have government plates, so it wouldn't be hard for them to get close, we would never..."

Steve frowned, "You would never think they would harm you if they were a part of your security detail. Your dad would have told me if he made any changes though." Biting his bottom lip, Steve looked behind him to make sure Peter was ready.

They were stopped at a red light when Steve remembered to call Tony. Something wasn't right and it was setting his nerves on fire. "JARVIS, call To..."

Before Steve could finish the statement, they were hit hard by a fast moving vehicle. Both Steve and Peter were thrown from the back of the bike, landing hard on the ground. Groaning, Steve struggled to sit up. "Pete?" He called out hoarsely. His head was pounding and his ears were ringing, blinking his eyes to clear them, Steve slowly moved to his feet. He looked around for his son and that's when he saw them. A group of men dressed in all black were headed directly for Peter, who lay on the ground, unmoving. "Oh god, oh god, Peter!" Steve moved as fast as he could towards the unmoving figure of his son, his body screaming at him as his sore muscles protested the actions. Before he could reach him however, Steve had been stopped by a voice demanding he stand down. Steve could feel his temper rising as he glared at the man in front of him. "You're not American military or you would know who I am and that I don't surrender. Step back from my son or I'll make sure you regret it." Steve's jaw clenched tight as the other man laughed.

"I see why he wants you so badly, looks like we'll be getting a bonus though. The oldest son of Tony Stark and Captain Steve Rogers. What a bloody great feat this is!" A deep, heavily accented voice echoed around them.

Steve started, _he,_ who is he and why would _he_ be after his family? "I don't care who _he_ is or why _he_ wants me but _he_ can't have my son." Steve started towards Peter but was stopped when a woman walked out from behind the man, a gun pointed at Peters head.

"Now, now Captain Rogers, it seems that we've gotten off on the wrong foot, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Col. Sebastian Moran and you're right, I am _not_ American military." Sebastian laughed at Steve's surprised look.

"You're British? W-we don't know anyone in the British military or have any enemies in England..." Steve started, his gaze on the woman standing over Peter. He could see his chest rising and falling slowly, and a small sense of relief flooded his system. His gaze snapped up to Moran's when he laughed again.

"You may not Captain but your husband and his cousin does and I'm willing to bet that they won't figure out who's behind this until it's to late." Sebastian nodded to his companion, who then pointed the gun at Peter's chest.

Steve froze, "No! Wait, please! What is it you want from us?!" He could feel his heart racing as he tried to remain focused on Peter. "Why are you doing this?" It wasn't until he felt a sharp prick in his neck did he realize someone had been standing behind him. Swinging his arm around sluggishly, Steve stumbled forward, watching as the woman pulled the trigger, shooting Peter, once in the chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve jerked awake, gasping Peter's name. Looking around the room he saw a dark figure standing at the foot of the bed. He couldn't help the whimper that left him when they moved closer. "Tony?"

"Steve, a-are you ok? Your heart monitor is going wild, is it...did you have a nightmare?" Tony slowly moved forward, talking softly. He glanced behind him, checking to make sure both Peter and Johnny were still sleep. Turning back to Steve, Tony jerked at the look on his face. "Steve..."

"Tony, help me..." Steve gasped. He struggled to pull in a breath as he watched Tony move closer to him. "Please, I-I can't..."

Tony looked at Steve, reaching for the nurse call button. "Steve, what's wrong? Y-you can't, what, baby, what is it?" Tony could feel panic start to creep in until he noticed Steve was gasping, like Johnny did... "You can't breath...asthma attack." Tony whispered. He turned towards the side of the bed, reaching for Steve's oxygen mask. "You couldn't get comfortable with it on..." He drifted off as he helped Steve get the mask back on, watching as he closed his eyes and focused on breathing. Tony watched as Steve turned on his side and curled in on himself, climbing up on the bed behind him, Tony slid an arm around his waist. "It's ok, Steve, honey, just breath slowly." He rubbed the thin back gently, trying to chase away the trembling. When Steve finally was able to relax, he pressed back against Tony with a sigh. Tony pulled him tighter against him, pressing kisses into his hair. "Better?" He asked softly, aware that the tremors still hadn't left him completely.

Steve nodded his head slowly, he couldn't get warm enough to stop the trembling in his body. "I-it's cold, Tony. T-the heat..."

"I'll turn it up, hold on, ok. I didn't...Johnny was burning up earlier..." Tony's voice drifted off as he moved from the bed towards the thermostat. He punched in the numbers, waiting till the temperature rose to at least eighty degrees. Looking back towards the bed, he started when he saw Peter standing there. "Pete, everything ok champ?"

"Pop can't breath, t-they kept it cold at night t-to see what it would do to him." Peter whispered. "Pop would always make sure I stayed warm but he...he would try a-and they would..." Peter stopped talking as he listened to Steve's breathing. "It was always cold." He shivered as he pulled his blanket tighter. "Pop always tried to make sure I was ok. He would make sure I ate before him, knew when I was lying about being hungry o-or if I'd been hurt by the guards. He always knew and would take anything they put him through...anything just to keep me safe...t-to make sure..." Peter broke off as he kneeled beside the bed. Looking up at Tony, Peter tried to take a steadying breath. "He's always trying to protect us and I couldn't help him, dad. They would...pop would fight back b-but they always gave him something. He would be so out of it a-and they would..." Tears filled his eyes as he watched Tony walk closer. "I tried to help him, dad, I swear I did b-but they were still...I-I failed him."

"No, Peter, you didn't fail anybody, ok. Listen to me, champ, you did everything you could to help. Your father and I do _not_ blame you. If anything, I'm at fault, I should have done better to protect you guys." Tony hugged Peter tightly against him. "You are not to blame for anything that happened, do you hear me? Neither your father or I will let you blame yourself. You did the best you could, made sure you guys got out..."

"W-we had help...a, uh, a nurse there. She knew us." Steve whispered. "She said you never stopped looking for us." Steve slowly turned over onto his back. "Hey, Pete, you ok?"

Peter gave him a watery smile. "Yeah, just worried about you. Feeling better?"

Steve nodded, "Your dad took care of me." He gave Tony a shy smile, then looked past him to see Johnny sitting up, facing them. "Hiya squirt, thought you'd sleep all night."

Tony turned to see Johnny watching them, his face pale as he kept his gaze on Steve. Ocean blue eyes focused in a way that Tony had only ever seen on Steve. "Johnny?"

"Pop?" Johnny moved closer to the bed, his gaze scanning the blond in front of him. He glanced over at Peter then looked up at Tony, after a short nod from him, Johnny turned back to Steve. "Y-you're a lot shorter than I remember."

Steve grinned behind the mask. "Doesn't mean that I can't still beat you up."

"Yeah, but, you're like, Pete's height now and I mean, will you still be able to play basketball with us? Because you know, I made the team two years in a row _and_ we went to state last year..."

Steve's eyes widened in surprise, struggling to sit up, he glanced up at Tony then back to Johnny. "I-I didn't know you made the team? That's great Johnny, really, I can't wait to see you play." Steve smiled at the flush that bloomed on his son's face.

"Like father, like son. Just that it's much more appealing on you, sweetheart." Tony grinned as he watched the blush on Steve's face match Johnny's.

"You do that on purpose." Steve said softly, a smile curving his lips up. He looked at Tony then turned back to Johnny. "Your brother and I've missed a lot. You're going to have to help us catch up."

Johnny nodded, "Sure, Pop, anything you and Peter want to know I can tell you. Well, maybe not anything but, ummm, I'm sure JARVIS will help."

Peter grinned, "Well, I want to know why basketball? You never really liked it before?"

"You did, you a-and pop always played and I really couldn't all the time, but after...w-when dad and Uncle Bruce found out what was wrong with me, I kind of, uh, had to learn how..." Johnny drifted off, glancing at Tony from underneath his lashes.

Steve looked from Johnny to Tony then back, noticing the tension tightening Johnny's shoulders. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Steve reached up to take his mask off. "Johnny..."

"Steve, wait, are you sure you should take that off right now?" Tony looked at him with a frown, concern written on his face.

"I'm ok for now, Tony." Steve kept his sky blue gaze on his youngest son's face. "Johnny, why did you _have_ to learn basketball?" Steve had a feeling that what happened wasn't something he was going to like.

Before Johnny could answer, Tony spoke up. "I kind of let him down, too." Tony looked down then over at Johnny. "I'm sorry, squirt, I swear I am. I never meant..."

"It's ok, dad, really." Johnny grinned. "I got you back in time so, it's ok." He gave Tony a hug then sat back, turning to look at Steve. "Pop?" He asked softly at the confused look on Steve's face.

"I want to know what happened, Johnny...Tony, what are you not telling me?" Steve turned a glare on both his husband and youngest son. When they looked at each other then turned back to Steve, he saw the guilty looks on both their faces. "Tony..."

"Ok, ok, but you've got to promise to remain calm." Tony sighed at the mutinous look on Steve's face. "Steve, please..."

"Fine, I'll try..." Steve folded his arms over his chest and waited, aware of the worried looks on Peter and Johnny's faces.

Tony stood up and started pacing the floor. "Ok, well, see the thing is, w-when you and Peter, uh, died, I kind of lost it a-and Johnny kind of was there for it..." Tony looked at his youngest son, the despair and fear slowly starting to creep back in. "If Rhodey, Avie, and Pepper hadn't been around I could have lost him for good." He whispered softly. He turned his gaze back to Steve, ready to face the anger and rage he was sure he'd find directed towards him.

"W-what do you mean you almost lost Johnny? What happened Tony, what is it you're not telling me?" Steve kept his gaze on Tony, knowing there was more to the story than what he was saying.

Tony frowned, letting out a rough sigh, he raked his fingers through his hair. "It was hell, Steve, losing you and Pete. It was the worst thing I've ever had to feel and I couldn't...I just had to find a way to numb the pain of failing you two. Of knowing that I had lost the one perfect thing in my life. I couldn't..." Tony stood in front of the window, aware that Steve's gaze was on him, intent and unwavering. "I was at SI when there was an accident o-or something, I can't...I don't remember but, uh, I didn't...I stayed despite the building burning down. I had to make up for losing you two, I had to find a way to make amends for what happened to you both. I didn't care if I lived or died and I was so busy trying to get people out that I hadn't realized Johnny was there with the school. I'd mixed the dates of their visit up and when I went back in, he was...I-I almost didn't get to him in time. The building was coming down and I saw him standing across from me..." Tony's fist clenched as he tried to control the flood of memories.

"We, uh, Victor, Sue, and I were ummm, in the restricted levels..." Johnny began shakily.

"What? W-why were you down there? Those levels have been off limits to you two since the whole blowing up your room incident." Steve could feel his anger burning through him. "Johnny, you know you're not allowed down there..."

"It's where dad kept your shield and Pete's ball! How else was I supposed to see them if I didn't go down there?! Dad wouldn't go with me and Aunt Pepper or Cousin Aveline were always saying they would talk to dad about it but..."

"W-why was it kept in the restricted area? I mean, my shield I understand but Peter's basketball?"

"I couldn't..." Tony was finding it difficult to explain things to Steve without upsetting him. "Look, this is what happened. After the funeral I tried to jump in the grave with you both, when I couldn't do that I tried to kill myself with alcohol, pills, and whatever else I could find. Johnny had gotten worse, I'd lost you and Peter, what more did I have to live for? I'd tried doing right, Steve, I did but look what it got me! I lost you two for three years and I almost lost Johnny as well. I know I fucked up, I _know_ I did but I swear if I had known you two were still alive..."

"I-it's ok Tony, I understand. Just," Steve broke off as he tried to process what he'd just been told. "I would never have wanted you to go through that. Not alone and not because of me..."

"I let you all down and you all paid the ultimate price. Ross tried to warn me, to tell me that this could happen and I was so sure I could protect you." Tony said softly.

"But you couldn't have known, Tony. None of us could, it's not like any of us can see the future. If that were possible, I'm sure there are a lot of things that wouldn't have happened. I mean, look at me, Tony. Can you really say you'd have married me if I looked like this when we first met?"

Tony whipped around to look at Steve. "I'd have married you if you were wearing a brown cloth sack and no shoes. I love you, more than life itself and how you look is not important to me, Steve. Never has been, you know that, besides I've been in love with you for most of my life, so yeah, there is that particular fact." He grinned as Steve flushed in pleasure.

"I swear, y-you do that on purpose." Steve tried to be stern but couldn't hide his smile. He thought back to what Tony and Johnny had said. "Maybe we should, ummm, talk to someone, all of us...t-together?" Steve looked at the faces of his husband and sons. Grateful to finally have his family back together but he knew they were going to need help rebuilding their lives. From the belligerent looks on both Johnny and Tony's faces they were going to put up a fight but Peter...Steve's gaze focused on the pale face and bright baby blue eyes. "Pete, what's wrong?"

"I don't...I-I don't think I can talk to anyone, n-not right now Pop. I mean, I will, honest but maybe we can, ummm, can we just wait a few more days? At least until we get back home?" Peter dropped his gaze, aware that Steve was still watching him. He didn't want to talk to anyone about what they'd gone through or what he'd seen. He didn't trust anyone to know what had happened to them the past three years. How his father had been stripped of the serum because he couldn't save him...because he hadn't been strong enough...

"Peter?" Steve called his name softly. He could see the way the thin shoulders tensed and curled down. "Peter, what is it?"

"I couldn't...I couldn't help you a-and they took the serum from you..."

"That's not your fault Peter." Steve looked from Peter to Tony then back. "How could you...why would you think that you're to blame?"

"Who told you it was your fault, Pete, because I swear if it was someone here..." Tony started angrily.

"No! Dad, Pop it wasn't...look," Peter let out a rough sigh. "I know you feel like it's not my fault that I did what I could but I don't _feel_ like that. I look at Pop and wonder if he hadn't been trying to protect me would he still have lost the serum?"

"Peter..." Steve started shakily. He reached out for the smaller brunette, his heart constricting with the pain in his son's voice. "Peter it's my responsibility to do whatever it takes to protect you. If that meant losing the serum then I'll deal with it. I've been this size before..."

"And it's a very beautiful size as we all see." Tony grinned and gave Steve a wink. Chuckling softly, when Steve flushed again.

"Dad, come on, really?" Johnny groaned with a grin. "That was just so cheesy."

Peter shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "It's just...I'm not ready to talk to anyone right now. Maybe, ummm, maybe later, after..."

"After we get back home and you're all settled. We'll talk about someone coming to the house, if we're all comfortable with that?" Tony looked from Steve to Peter, nodding his head in encouragement.

Steve nodded, his gaze still on Peter. He was worried about him, the way he seemed to curl in on himself reminded Steve of someone...

"Steve?" Tony was looking at him with concern. "You ok, do you guys want anything to eat?" He looked around at the three in front of him

"Yeah, uh, something warm would be great." Steve turned to Tony. He could see the look of concern on his face and gave him a small smile. "When do you think we'll be able to leave?"

"Not enjoying your stay at Chez S.H.I.E.L.D Medical?" Tony laughed at the look Steve gave him. "Let me see what Bruce says, left up to me you guys would have already been home but..."

"Tony?"

Tony turned at the sound of his name, not surprised to find his cousin standing in the doorway. "Hey Avie, what's up? Was getting ready to order Steve and the boys something to eat." Tony stood up from the bed, brushing Steve's hand as he did so. Looking down at his husband, he smiled, the pleasure of seeing him alive more than he could have ever expected. "I'll be right back, ok. Let me see what Aveline wants."

Steve nodded, his gaze moving to the door, he gave Aveline a shy smile then looked back up at Tony. "We can talk when you get back." He gave Tony's hand a small squeeze, holding on until he had moved to far out of reach. Steve watched as Tony walked towards the door, turned and gave him a smile then left with Aveline. Turning back to Peter and Johnny, Steve looked at both boys closely. He knew they were in for a rough time, especially if Peter was unwilling to talk to them. He listened as Peter and Johnny talked about what had changed and how Peter was going to catch up on everything. From the latest fashions to the current music choices. When Peter looked at him, Steve gave him a smile, reaching over to pull him close for a hug. Glancing back over towards the door, Steve wondered how long Tony would be. He was ready to go home so his family could start to heal.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm sorry to bother you, Tony, but I'm on my way to London. I wanted to give you something before I go though." Aveline held a small flash drive in her hand. "I know how you feel about folders and being handed things so I've made sure JARVIS has a copy of what's on here. I owe someone a favor and they are calling in that favor." Aveline smiled at her cousin, she was happy to see the light returning to his eyes.

Tony frowned, "We just got Steve and Peter back, why are you going to London and what's on the drive? Avie, what's wrong you look..."

She stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Emilie needs help with something she's working on." At Tony's hard look, Aveline sighed. "She's helping Ford's father with a case and she needs my help."

"What did she do for you that you owe her? Does it have to do with Steve and Peter?" Tony could feel his anger building. "Ave, tell me that you didn't know they were alive. Tell me that you...my, _cousin_...my very own _blood family_...did not know my husband and son were alive and didn't tell me!" Tony yelled at her. He could see the truth in the gray green eyes looking back at him.

"I wasn't going to give you false hope, cousin. We looked for them ourselves for almost two years before I contacted Emilie. When she found them I was in court trying to keep your ass out of the fire, once again, or do you not remember when we almost lost Johnny because you wouldn't stop drinking!" Aveline yelled right back at him. "Do you not remember the strain we were all under trying to get you clean so you wouldn't lose your youngest son! I called Emilie because I didn't know what else to do and she did it without asking for anything. This I offered to do for her, she found Steve and Peter, was able to help get them all out when they took Johnny! So do not yell at _me_ because I was trying to save _you_ so you would have a family to come back to!" Aveline glared at Tony, then took a deep breath, closing her eyes, she took a step back. When she finally did look at Tony, it was with a sad smile. "I am sorry, cousin. Emilie found Ford's father in the same place she found Steven and Peter. I do not know everything but Natasha and Clint had been asked to come in and help, nothing more but by then Johnny had already been kidnapped. Look through the information, you will want to meet their abductors, I plan to have them tried in court myself."

Tony looked at the pale face, the tired look in her eyes and realized the strain he'd put on her, the strain he'd put everyone through. "You're right, I did a lot and you guys cleaned up after me. I'm sorry, uh, I'll take a look at what's on here later. You'll call me when you get to London?" There was something else wrong, something she didn't want to talk about but Tony wasn't going to push to hard for the moment.

"I'll call once I get to the hotel. Look the information over and let me know what you think, if my guess is right, you'll want to go after these people with everything you have." Aveline smiled at Tony. "You take care of your family, cousin. If you love your husband you show him, tell him as often as possible, and never forget why you fell in love to begin with."

Tony blinked at the statement, "Are you sure everything's ok, Avie? You know you can talk to me...about anything."

"No, cousin, not this. Just...take care of your family, I'll call you once I get settled and before I'm on my way back." She gave Tony a tight hug and quick kiss on the cheek. Stepping back she gave Tony a serious look. "The things on there aren't going to be easy to handle. What you think you know is not exactly right but who you think it is behind it all..."

"So you'll be going after them? I want in, I want to be able to make them pay for what they did..."

"Tony?"

Tony turned at the sound of Steve's breathless voice. "Steve, baby, what are you doing out of bed?" Tony watched as Steve slowly moved from the doorway and out into the hallway. "No, Steve, you need to get back in bed. Why are you out here, is something wrong? Do you need me to call Bruce or..."

"I-I heard you yelling and wanted to see if you were ok? I didn't mean to interrupt..." Steve looked between Aveline and Tony, not missing the hard set of Tony's jaw or the stubborn tilt of Aveline's chin.

"No, Steven, no interruption. I was just letting Tony know that I will be out of town for a few days. If you need to reach me I will have my phone on." She gave Steve a smile and hugged them both. "I will call you once I get settled, cousin. Again, I am sorry for having lost my temper."

Tony waved the apology away. "It's not your fault, it's mine and you're right. We, uh, we'll go over this together. Does it have the information on what they did?" Tony glanced at Steve from the corner of his eye, knowing Aveline would catch the hint.

"Everything that was done is there. I will warn you, it is not at all what you were expecting and more than you will want to know." Aveline frowned. "From what Emilie said, Sherlock was held on the opposite side from Steven and Peter so they probably never would have seen each other."

Tony nodded, "Ok, well, you have a safe trip, Avie and you'll let us know if you need us?" I mean, if you need to talk, I'm here, cousin. I may not have been for awhile but I am now." Tony looked at her with wide sable eyes, a small smile curving his lips.

"I know, cousin, maybe later, this...I need this break right now. So I will see you once I have returned."

Tony nodded as he wrapped an arm around Steve's waist. "Ok beautiful, time to get you back into bed." At Steve's blush, Tony grinned. "God I love it when you do that."

Steve ducked his head against Tony's shoulder, his hands curling into the fabric of his shirt. Taking a deep breath, Steve looked at Aveline, "Avie, if there was something bothering you, you'd say so, right?"

Aveline smiled, "In all honesty, Steven, there is no guarantee I would. You both have enough going on right now that you do not need to worry about my problems."

"But y-you would tell us, right? You're not...you wouldn't intentionally leave us out?" Steve knew something was wrong, could see it in the way she refused to look at him or Tony. "Aveline..."

She looked up at Steve, tears in her eyes. "Everything is ok, Steven, I promise. It's good to have you and the boys back with us."

Steve wasn't buying it, he could see there was something else, wanted to press the issue until he saw Aveline stiffen at the sound of Bruce's voice.

"If you will excuse me cousin's, I need to catch my flight." Aveline hugged Steve and Tony one more time, then turned and walked in the opposite direction of Bruce's voice.

Tony frowned, turning back to Steve, who watched Aveline walk away. "Something's not right, Avie's never avoided Bruce before."

Steve watched as Aveline disappeared through the doors to the stairwell. "I overheard Bruce on the phone last night. I-I'm not sure who he was talking to..."

"Hey guys, Steve you should be in bed! What happened, is it one of the boys? I told everyone..."

Tony chuckled, "No Bruce the boys are fine. We, uh, we were just saying bye to Aveline." Tony watched Bruce's face for a reaction. When a quick look of hurt surprise flashed across his face, Tony frowned. "She didn't tell you? Come on Bruce, I thought you knew, of all people Avie would tell you."

"We, uh, we haven't really been talking. Been pretty busy with other people...I-I mean things. Busy with other things." Bruce flushed under the gazes of both Steve and Tony.

"Oh, Bruce..." Steve whispered.

Tony glared at Bruce, his mind picking up on what Bruce was trying to hide. "Just who the fuck is it and when the fuck did it start?" His tone was harsh as he tried to control his anger.

Steve looked between the two brunette's, his nerves beginning to warn him of the impending fight. "Tony, maybe here isn't the best place." Steve reached out and laid a hand on Tony's tense shoulder. "Maybe we, uh, we should go back to the room?" Steve turned to see both Peter and Johnny watching them, matching looks of concern on their faces. "Tony, the boys..."

Tony turned to see both boys watching them, looking down at Steve, he sighed. "Ok, yeah, uh, let's get you guys something to eat." Tony leaned down and picked Steve up. Making sure that he had him held securely against his chest. "Huh, I've wondered what it would be like to do this. Just never thought I'd ever be able to." Tony gave Steve a soft kiss against his temple, smiling at the blush moving from his face down.

"Well now you know, I'll ask you how you feel about it later on." Steve laid his head on Tony's shoulder, his arms going around the tan neck. "I want a burger and fries, Bruce and I won't take no for an answer." Steve looked at the silent man standing behind them. If he could get anything from Tony's questions, he believed that Bruce was cheating on Aveline he just didn't know with who. "Bruce?"

"I, uh, y-yeah I'll make sure to have four plates brought up. Did, uh, did Aveline say where she was going o-or if she were going alone?" Bruce asked softly.

Tony let out a small huff as they walked back into the room. "She said alone and that she would let me know once she got settled." Tony placed Steve gently back in bed, watching as he got as comfortable as possible.

"W-we had a fight, I didn't think she...m-maybe I should try and catch her..." Bruce tried to figure out what was the best thing to do.

"She'll call you, Bruce, until then, how about you tell us when Steve can go home, he's not to pleased about his stay with Chez S.H.I.E.L.D."

Bruce nodded, looking down at the chart in his hands. "Well, so far everything is looking ok. There's still signs of pneumonia and of course the asthma is back but other than that things are looking up. If all goes well, you should be able to go home later today and that's only because I know if I don't release you, Tony and the boys will plan a breakout."

Steve laughed, the sound coming out breathy and light. When he caught the look on Tony's face he looked away, a shy smile on his face as he glanced up at him from underneath his lashes.

"So, uh, so Steve can come home today?" Tony moved closer to the bed. The look Steve was giving him was igniting every last nerve in his body. All of them remembering the feel, touch, and taste of this man.

"He won't be able to do anything for a few more days, Tony..."

"Oh, uh, of course, I-I just meant..." Tony stammered, embarrassed about being so easy to read.

Steve smiled, "All good things come to those who wait, Tony."

Tony leaned forward, his mouth mere inches from Steve's. "I've been waiting for three years, baby, a few more days won't kill me."

Steve shivered as Tony's breath drifted across his lips. He ignored the twin groans from Peter and Johnny, lifting his face for the kiss he knew Tony was going to give him. He could wait a few more hours to go home, he'd waited three years, what harm could waiting a few more do?


	11. Chapter 11

Tony threw a wrench across the room, making sure it hit the wall as hard as possible, the urge to yell out his rage boiling in his stomach. He'd gone over most of the information he'd been given by his cousin and was still waiting on the rest to be decoded. While waiting, Tony read and reread everything to be sure that he was reading it all right. After that, he'd locked down the lab and threw a giant sized temper tantrum. That's the best way he could describe it, this feeling of intense rage at the fact that someone would dare touch Steve, touch something or someone that belonged to him! To do the things they did to him and then still strip him of the serum...Tony couldn't handle knowing what had happened but he'd asked and Aveline had given the information, albeit reluctantly. Glaring at the screens in front of him, his gaze moved from one to the other, trying to figure out how to get Steve back to his Captain America self.

Tony tried to forget the nights he'd held onto Steve's pillow, tears falling from unseeing eyes. The day of Steve and Peter's funeral had been the worst day of his life. The pain he'd felt...the heartache...the world had watched as he'd fallen apart at the gravesite, almost jumping in to the graves. The desire to be with Steve and Peter so strong it was almost crushing. Until he was reminded about Johnny, his youngest, who still needed him. His only link left to Steve and Peter, he still had a chance to save him...but it almost hadn't been enough...

 _They were headed to the cemetery, Happy driving the limo with Pepper and Rhodey sitting behind him. Tony sat across from them, his face carefully blank. He'd been silent the entire time they'd been inside the church, his face a mask of silent mourning. Aveline had stayed as close to him as possible, afraid she'd lose the only family she had left. Tony looked to his right and saw Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Sam. On his left were Bruce, Aveline, and Bucky...who looked as bad as Tony felt. Of all the people in the car, Bucky had known Steve the longest. Both having grown up in the 40's, Bucky and Steve were literally men from another time. Both had grown up together, fought in the war together, up until they thought they had lost Bucky in the hunt for Armin Zola. Almost ninety years later...they had been proven wrong._

 _Tony watched as Bucky stared down at the floor, his face was pale but blank, the steel blue eyes were devoid of all emotion...until he'd looked up at Tony._

 _"_ _You were the best thing to happen to him, Stark. The serum made some changes but Stevie said you and the boys...you were what made him better." Bucky said softly. "He would have liked what you did for him and Peter...Stevie..." Bucky took a deep breath as he tried to hold in the tremor that shook him. "Stevie always talked about what he wanted, how he would hate having to burden someone this way. He never thought you knew..." Bucky whispered softly._

 _Tony clenched his jaw as tightly as possible. The urge to scream ripping through him. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair they'd had so little time together. They were supposed to be raising their boys...together! Growing old and help raise their grand kids...together! Tony could feel his rage and pain consuming him, the desire to run and hide down in his workshop stronger than ever...but he couldn't. He couldn't runaway and hide. He hadn't when his parent's died and he won't with the death of Steve and Peter. Looking out the window, however, Tony wasn't to sure he could watch as his husband and son were lowered into the ground._

 _"Cousin, are you sure you want to do this? You know you do not.." Aveline started softly._

 _"Yes, yes I do, Steve would do it for me. If I've done nothing else for him or Peter, I'll do this." Tony had told the world about how good Steve and Peter were. He had stood before them all and not broke because he'd done it before when his parents died. He'd had to stand before the world and tell them how good his parents had been. That...had been a lie...but what he had said about Steve and Peter had been the truth. They were good men, better than Tony deserved in his life. He loved them, more than he'd ever thought possible and he had stood before the world and told them that because it's what Steve would have done for Tony._

 _"You're not expected to say anything, Tony. You know you don't have to do this, right?" Pepper looked at him, her face creased in concern._

 _"Steve would do it for me." Was all Tony said. His face was blank but his pain was beginning to show. The strain of having to hold it together for so long was beginning to take its toll._

 _Pepper and Aveline exchanged worried looks, this wasn't Tony's usual style of armour. He would usually hide behind a wall of jokes or sarcasm to keep others from seeing how he felt, but now...now the world could see how Tony Stark really felt. He would be laid bare for everyone to see just how devastated he was about the death of his husband and oldest son._

 _They had all walked in a tight circle around Tony, trying to shield him from the gawking eyes of curious bystanders. He didn't hear the shouts of the press trying to get a statement, nor did he hear the many shouted comments of what people thought really happened to Steve and Peter. Tony's gaze was fixed on the two coffins sitting under a canopy...one sky blue the other baby blue, to match the eye color of each. Then the rain started, pouring down as if the angels had decided to cry the tears Tony couldn't or wouldn't cry himself._

 _The rain was cold but he couldn't feel it, all he could feel was the mind numbing pain of losing his husband...his better half...and their oldest son. Tony stood at the graves, watching as the diggers lowered Steve and Peter's casket's into the earth. He bit back a sob as the first shovel of dirt hit Peter's then Steve's coffin. Tony took a step closer when the next shovel full had been thrown in. How was he supposed to do this now? How was he supposed to go forward, alone. When the next shovel full was thrown into the hole, Tony stepped forward again. "Steve..." Tony sobbed. "Please...please y-you have to...I-I can't do this without you." He stepped to the edge of the grave, looking down at the casket where Steve lay. Tony stared down at the closed coffin, lifting one foot. Knew all it would take was one step...one step and they would be together...one step and..._

 _"No, Tony, you still have to think about Johnny..."_

 _Tony struggled against the hands holding him back. He could see Steve smiling at him, calling to him. All it would take is one...fucking...step. "Let go...please, Steve...come back...Peter..." Tony begged, voice cracking with his heartbreak. "Steve..."_

 _"Cousin, please, step back from the graves..."_

 _Tony ignored them, they didn't understand! He'd failed them both, failed to protect two of the most important people in his life! He was failing Johnny as well, his vital signs had gone from good to worse in the blink of an eye. He didn't know what to do or how to save him. Tony couldn't hold in the wounded sound that left him, he was losing his family and he couldn't stop it._

 _"_ _Tony, come on, let us take you home..."_

 _Tony flinched away from the hands that reached for him. His vision blurred with the tears he'd held in since the day of the accident. Sinking to his knees, Tony let his head fall and cried out his pain._

 _"Tones...let's go, Steve would not want you to forget about Johnny. Neither he nor Peter would want him to be left alone." Rhodey wrapped a gentle arm around his best friends shoulders, pulling him to his feet. "You need to get out of this rain and warm up. If you're sick, who will tell us what to do to help Johnny?"_

 _Tony let out a loud hiccup...Johnny...his youngest son still had a chance if they could save him. "Johnny..." Tony turned to look at Rhodey. "I-I lost them, Rhodey." Tony broke. He couldn't hold back the tears of rage and pain. "I-I lost them and I have no idea how it happened." He cried against his friends shoulder._

 _"Let's go home and we can try to figure it all out there." Rhodey wrapped his arm tighter around Tony's shoulders, pulling him gently away from the open graves and towards the waiting cars. He glanced back at Aveline and Pepper, a sad smile on his face. "Right now, you need Johnny and he needs you."_

 _Tony nodded, looking back at the graves of his husband and oldest son. He'd failed them...Steve and Peter...he'd failed them but he wouldn't fail Johnny. "Yeah, I, uh, I wanna see Johnny." Tony looked up at Rhodey. "You can stay for a while, right? Y-you don't have to..."_

 _"Not until you're ready, Tony. We're all here for you." Rhodey responded, giving Tony's shoulders a squeeze._

 _Tony looked over at Pepper and Aveline, then turned to Bruce and Happy. "Slumber party in Johnny's room then." He tried to make a joke, offered a watery smile but was sure it fell much shorter than he wanted._

 _"That sounds like fun, cousin. As long as we can order something we can all eat as well as pronounce."_

 _Tony gave Aveline a small smile, hugged Pepper and let Rhodey load him into the back of the limo. He looked out the back window to where Steve and Peter's graves now sat. Trying to keep the trembling from taking over his limbs, Tony watched the graves until they had disappeared out of sight. His gaze never left the window, the only thing he could see now were the still faces of Steve and Peter and he desperately hoped he wouldn't have to do the same thing for Johnny._

Tony was jerked from his thoughts by the sound of JARVIS' voice. Blinking, he looked up towards the ceiling, a frown turning his lips down. "What was that again, J?"

"Captain Rogers is asking for entrance, Sir."

Tony turned towards the glass doors and grinned. Steve was standing on the other side looking lost but just as beautiful as ever. "Let him in, J. I always have time for my husband. Save what we have and let me know when the rest have been decoded." He watched as Steve stood in the doorway of the workshop, a light flush on his face.

 _"_ _Yes Sir, enjoy your dinner."_

Tony watched the blush on Steve's face spread. "Thanks J, I plan to." When Steve walked through the doors, a tray in his hands, Tony stood up from his work desk and headed towards him. "I smell burgers and fries." He grinned at Steve.

Steve returned the grin, setting the tray down. "The boys thought you might be hungry, so I, ummm, made you something to eat." Steve tried not to drop the tray as he set it down on the closest desk. He watched as Tony walked over and lifted the lids, a smile on his face. "Hope you don't mind, I-I wanted to eat with you, if that's ok?"

Tony nodded, looking up instantly at the question. "For you sweet cheeks, I will stop everything. To enjoy a meal with you after all this time without you is not something I plan to pass up, ever again." Tony moved around the desk towards Steve. He knew that they needed to talk about what had happened but after reading the information Aveline had left...

Steve watched Tony, could see the stress in the lines around his mouth and eyes. Reaching up, he brushed back a few stray strands of chestnut hair, watching as the curls wrapped around his fingers. "I don't plan to pass this...us...up again, either. It was hell, Tony, knowing what you must have been going through. I-I tried to get back, Peter and I tried so many times. We'd think we made it out only to find out it had been a trick, so eventually...eventually, w-we just..."

"You stopped. You had no choice Steve, I, uh, I had Aveline give me everything her friend, Emilie, could find. The hell you went through is by far worse than what I went through." Tony framed the pale face between his hands. "I wanted to die with you, Steve. I wanted to just..." Tony broke off as the memory washed over him again. "I-I tried...more than once, b-but Aveline and Rhodey and Pepper just wouldn't let me. Bruce became a tyrant and the wonder spies were always gone but they never let me forget about Johnny. They reminded me how you and Peter would feel if I didn't get it together. I-I almost didn't, I almost lost him. He was the last link I had to you so I had to try..." Tony shivered as he pressed their foreheads together. "I couldn't lose him too, I'd failed you two, I couldn't fail Johnny as well."

Steve froze at Tony's words, anger surging through him at the thought of what Tony had to go through. At them having to be separated by people who had a vendetta against them and their family. When Tony said he wished he'd died, however, Steve tried not to break. The pain he'd felt at the thought of them returning and finding Tony dead... "I...t-that's not what I'd want, Tony. Your death? J-johnny needed you as much as you needed him. If we had come back and you weren't here..." He could feel the tears filling his eyes as he looked up into dark, troubled sable orbs. "I need you here, Tony, the boys, they need you here as well. If I never get back to being Captain America that's fine with me. As long I have you and the boys, that's all I'll ever need."

Tony shivered as he tried to control his emotions. Steve was always able to do this to him, make him feel like he was a real superhero when in reality _Steve_ was the superhero. "I love you, Steve. You and the boys are all I have, even if I lose my mind and the company, as long as I have you and Peter and Johnny, that's all that matters to me. Everything else can and will come second to you three."

Steve gave him a watery smile, "We're both to emotional." He chuckled. "You, ummm, you're supposed to be eating not letting the food get cold." Steve pushed Tony gently towards the desk. "How is Aveline, have you heard her?"

Tony nodded, "She, uh, she plans to stay until the wedding. Something about Emilie and her fiancee are working on something for her."

 _"_ _Sir, the files have been fully decoded and are at your disposal when you and Captain Rogers are ready to view them."_

 _"_ Thanks, J." Tony turned to Steve, taking in the pale face and shaking hands. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready, Steve, I can look through all of..."

"No, I want this man caught for what he did to us." Steve straightened his shoulder's and his jaw hardened. "He deserves to pay for what he put us through."

Tony grinned, "Fine, let's see what it is that Aveline was able to find out. J, screens up please and lock down the workshop to everyone but the boys."

 _"_ _Will there be anything else, Sir?"_ JARVIS asked the question as he darkened the windows and locked down the workshop, bringing up the requested screens.

Tony looked at Steve, when he shook his head, Tony nodded. "No, we're good, J. Just make sure to let us know if anything happens with Peter and Johnny."

 _"_ _Yes, Sir."_

Tony pulled the screens closer and spread them out around them. "Let's start with when Emilie was able to find you two. If we do that we can maybe figure out _who_ and _why_."

"I know who he was, he told be right before...b-before...the woman..." Steve shivered as the memory rushed back. Looking up at Tony, he took a deep breath. "His name was Sebastian Moran, the ummm, the woman, I don't, I don't think she ever said her name but she had blond hair? I can't..." Steve's brow furrowed as he tried to remember the details of their captors.

"It's fine, honey, don't worry about it right now. We can look for that name and see if there are any pictures of him. Do you remember what he looked like or the sound of his voice?"

Steve stepped closer to Tony, feeling ice spill through his veins. "He was about as tall as I was, six two or six three, I think. He was all military a-and he, uh, he had an accent? British, it was heavy and he had cold, steel blue eyes..." Steve drifted off as he remembered those eyes. They had been empty, calculating, this man had known who they were before giving his name. "He was waiting for us, outside of the school, he, uh, he knew who we were. Had been watching the boys..."

Tony let out a low hiss of rage. "Then we find out where he is so I can introduce myself, personally."

"Ross was the one who sent him after me, the woman had said something about not needing Peter, that it was only me he wanted. S-she shot Peter..."

"Christ..." Tony snarled, he could feel his stomach churning with his rage. He should have had security tightened around them, should have made sure that after what Ross said...

"You couldn't have known, none of us Tony, could have known Ross would have made a move so soon. He started with Johnny then moved to me and Peter. H-he wanted to hurt you for protecting Bruce." Steve placed a hand gently over Tony's closed fists. He squeezed as he read the information in front of them. "There was someone else there, someone who kept Moran busy from dealing with us. I-I don't," Steve shook his head and sighed. "I do remember them changing our nurse. They were both blond but the second one, she seemed to know us. Took care of Peter when I was to weak to move. I thought," Steve glanced at Tony, aware of his dark gaze.

"You thought what, Steve? That we'd stopped looking for you two?" When Steve looked away, Tony's shoulder's dropped a little. "Ok, I guess I deserve that but I've done better since we got married, haven't I? I mean I didn't remember everything but I did try to remember all of the important stuff and I'd never forget about you or Peter. They never gave us your bodies so how was I supposed to believe that you two were dead? I would have known sooner if the news hadn't come at the time it did." Tony looked at Steve, trying to remember the last time they'd talked about what happened. "It wasn't easy, Steve. Being told that I'd lost both of you. It wasn't easy to handle and then Johnny was sick and getting worse. I tried, I swear I did, to keep it together but it was just _so fucking hard_ without you two and I just...i-it took me awhile to get all the pieces but I didn't stop looking for you two."

Steve stopped at Tony's words. "You never had the bodies? On T.V. Y-you had caskets for us, if you didn't have the bodies, how..."

"Ross had come in claiming military responsibility, since he was your ranking officer at the time. By the time he released them it was time for the funeral and I was so out of it. I couldn't...I-I couldn't look to see if it had been really you or Peter so the caskets..."

Steve frowned, "They were closed. If you never opened them then how did you know it wasn't us?"

Tony looked at a screen that had been moved to the front of the set he was reading. "Aveline had come to me asking for help in putting Ross down for good, I of course accepted. She, uh, she was after a group of assassins that seemed to be almost like ghost, except for one." Tony drifted off as a picture of Sebastian Moran materialized. "Son of a bitch!" Tony shouted.

Steve jerked back, turning his head to look at Tony. "Tony, what is it, what did you find?" Steve moved to look at the screen in front of Tony and gasped. "That's him, that's Sebastian Moran and the woman here." Steve reached out and pulled up a screen from the back. "This is the woman that shot Peter."

Tony looked at the photo of a blond woman with blue eyes and a cold smile. "She looks familiar, they both do. JARVIS, remind me how." Tony looked over at Steve. "If we figure this out we're going to kick some ass."

Steve nodded, Captain America or not, they had a score to settle and settle it they would.


	12. Chapter 12

" _What is the bloody hold up, why is the bastard not awake yet?"_

 _"We do not know his medical history, Colonel, we could kill him if we give him something wrong."_

 _"Captain Rogers, can you hear me? Wake your bloody arse the hell up!"_

Steve groaned as he shifted against cold metal, his body protesting any type of movement. He blinked to focus his eyes while trying to clear his head. "P-peter?" He whispered hoarsely. _Where was his son, had they really killed him?_ Steve tried to move his arms and legs, struggling weakly as he realized he was cuffed to a table. "W-what's going on, wh-where is my son?"

"If you do as we ask we may just answer your questions, pretty boy."

Steve turned his head to the right, blue gaze focusing on the blond man leering at him. "Where is my son?" He asked again hoarsely.

"You like asking shit repeatedly don't you? I'd heard you were a persistent bastard but that's fine, we'll break you of that real soon."

 _"Col. Moran you're needed in the south wing please."_

Steve looked over at the man, a frown curving his lips down. This was the man who had kidnapped them. Steve tried to move his arms again but the cuffs held fast. Glaring back up at Moran's soft chuckle, Steve clenched his jaw against his rage. "What the hell do you want with me and my son?"

"Well Captain, if you _really_ want to know, it was just _you_ that we were after but got the bonus of your oldest son, too. Do you or your smug husband even know what he is capable of?" Sebastian grinned at Steve, his gaze narrowing in thought. "Do either of you know what your sons are capable of, Captain?"

Steve's jaw clenched tight as he refused to answer, he was aware of what his sons abilities were. Both were stronger than normal, healed faster than others, and had developed differently, Johnny's forte actually being fire and Peter...well Peter learned how to climb walls, among other things. Steve, however was not going to let Moran know what he knew. Especially when he had no clue as to where is son was now. So he remained silent, glaring defiantly at Moran who simply stared back.

"You know, it's going to be fun breaking you, you're known as almost indestructible. Kind of like that big mouth husband of yours but we..." Sebastian leaned down close to Steve. "We both know that even the strongest of men have their weakness and yours, Captain Rogers, just so happens to be your family." Sebastian stepped back and turned to a dark curtain behind him. "Say hello to your son."

Steve looked from Sebastian to the curtain, his nerves lighting with anxiety. He waited, hands curled tight as the curtain parted and Peter appeared. He was standing in the middle of the room, confusion clear on his face.

"Peter." Steve felt his eyes start to burn as he looked at the tall, lanky form of his oldest son. "Peter." He called out in a louder voice, letting out a rough breath when ocean blue eyes looked back at him.

"Pop?" He walked over to the large pane of glass separating him from Steve. "Pop, what's going on, you ok, where are we, how did we end up here and where is dad and Johnny?"

Steve let out a watery chuckle at Peter's flood of questions. He glanced over at Sebastian, frowning at the way he was looking at Peter. "Is there a reason you're watching him so closely, Colonel?"

"Just wondering how much pain he can handle. I mean he was just shot and shows no signs of pain or discomfort." Sebastian mused out loud.

Steve stiffened, his anger making his voice come out harsh and low. "If you touch him I swear I'll..."

"You'll do _what_ exactly Captain Rogers? You'll protect your son? You couldn't even keep him from being shot in front of you." Sebastian snarled, moving to stand directly in Steve's line of sight. "You think that you're untouchable, just like that skinny bastard. All of you...you think..." Sebastian muttered absently, his gaze shifting back to Peter. "He reminds me..."

"Of no one, he reminds you of no one you know." Steve rushed out. He looked over at the glass separating him from Peter. He wondered just how safe he was in the room. Would he be able to protect his son if the need arose? Jerking against his restrains, he grinned as the metal began to bend.

"Well well well, they said these wouldn't hold you and that's fine. You're not going to leave your son so I'm not worried about you getting loose." Sebastian stood with his back to Steve, watching Peter with a soft, wistful expression. "Jimmy used to look at the world like that, with so much knowledge and Andy always saw the beauty in everything around him. They were innocent until they met him. He seduced them with his toys and money. Promised them..."

"You are talking far to much, Sebby my dear."

Steve turned in surprise at the soft voice, blinking at the blond woman standing in the doorway. He watched as she slowly entered the room, her hands in view. _This was the woman who shot Peter! She was the one who stood over his son..._

"It was a tranquilizer, one that should have kept him out for half a day and instead..." She drifted off, studying the blond man watching her with blazing sky blue eyes. "He woke up within an hour. Amazing really, he took one look at us then you and it was chaos. Beautiful chaos, the way he moved, almost killed us really but he seems to be more like you than Stark. Mindful of civilians."

Steve stiffened at the mention of Tony, his gaze moving from the woman to Peter and back. "What do you want with us?"

"Persistent bastard." Sebastian muttered. He glanced at Mary, gave her a nod then turned and left the room. He had someone else to deal with, someone who had taken his heart from him and he planned to make him suffer for it.

"He doesn't truly hate you, you know. If it wasn't for your husband, he'd actually like you."

"I don't give a fuck if he likes me or not. I want to know why in the hell you have kidnapped me and me son." Steve's voice was hard as he forced the bands around his wrist up and off. Sitting up, he reached for the bands around his ankles, pulling them off with ease. "What do you want with us?"

"Well, they said you were different, had heard of what you could do but this..." She looked at Steve in appreciation. "This is so much better." She reached out a hand towards Steve, smiling when he scooted back from her. "Awww, how could I forget, you prefer brunette's don't you? Reminds me of someone else I know, someone very dear to me."

Steve glared at her, his gaze hard as he tried to figure out what game she was trying to play. "You didn't answer my questions."

"Pop, who, ummm, who is that?"

Steve turned towards Peter, a frown curving his lips down. "Don't worry about her, are you ok? Any pain or side effects from..."

Peter grinned at Steve, a tired curve of his lips. "I'm ok, just don't want to be here. It reminds me of Uncle Bruce's lab when it's dark and empty."

Steve sighed, moving towards the glass. "Hey, we'll think of something ok? You know you're dad won't stop looking for us, right? Tony would never..."

"Actually, Captain, he would. The news was delivered to him that his husband and oldest son had been killed in a car crash, bodies burned beyond recognition I think is what the story will be."

Steve felt the blood drain from his face as he kept his eyes on Peter. _Tony wouldn't believe them, he would demand to see the bodies, Tony wouldn't give up hope that they were still alive!_ "You're lying, he wouldn't give up on us, Tony..."

"Is getting ready to bury the bodies of his beloved husband and oldest son. Would you like to see the ceremony? The American military is making him have a public service, being that Captain America belonged to them before Tony Stark."

 _"You are lying!"_ Steve turned to face the woman, tears filling his eyes as he thought about his husband and youngest son. "Why? Why are you doing this to my family? What have we done to you?!"

"General Ross will be better equipped to answer those questions for you." She looked at Steve, her gaze moving from Steve to Peter then back. "I suggest you worry about your son, Captain Rogers, he has gathered a rather unusual amount of interest." She gave him a hard look then turned and left the room.

"Pop, what is she talking about? Dad wouldn't think we're dead unless..."

"Unless he had verifiable proof that it was us." Steve stared at the door, pain clenching tight around his heart. Tony wouldn't believe anything else but his own eyes. If they were able to produce his and Peter's bodies then he'd have no other choice but to believe it. If what the woman said could be believed, he and Peter were now on their own.


	13. Chapter 13

" _Steve_..."

Steve blinked himself awake, shivering at the temperature in the room. Pulling the covers tighter around him, he looked for Tony. Reaching over to the other side of the bed, he stiffened to find it ice cold. Sitting up, he looked around the room. "Tony?"

 _"Sir is in the living room on the couch asleep, is there anything I can assist you with, Captain?"_

Steve looked up at the sound of JARVIS' voice. "No, ummm, is uh, is he ok, it sounded like..."

 _"No...not, not Steve, please!"_

 _Jumping out of bed, Steve pulled the sheet as tight around him as possible, his wobbly legs taking him to the living room as quickly as they could. "Tony?" He searched the dark room, eyes taking longer than usual to adjust. "JARVIS, can you bring the lights up about thirty percent?" He sighed in relief when the room was lit in a soft glow. Moving forward cautiously, he kept his gaze on the couch. "Tony, a-are you in here?" JARVIS had told him that Tony was on the couch but that didn't mean he hadn't moved since then._

 _"D-don't leave, I'll make it better...please, just don't go."_

Frowning, Steve moved around the side of the couch. He jerked in surprise to see Tony curled up on the cushions, holding a pillow and...crying?" "Tony, honey, wake up, you're having a bad dream." Steve didn't reach for him, didn't try to shake him awake either., aware that to wake a sleeping Avenger could quite possibly get you killed. "Tony, wake up, please." He wanted to wipe the tears from his eyes, hold him until what ever he was dreaming about left him. When the brunette didn't move, Steve stepped closer to the couch. "Tony, c-can you hear me?" He jerked back when sable eyes snapped open, staring at him with blazing intensity.

"Who the fuck are you and how did you get in here?"

Steve jerked back from the look on Tony's face. The blazing pain and anger were clear in his sable depths as Steve scrambled back from the man scowling at him. "T-tony?" He asked hesitantly, fear making his stomach churn as he watched Tony slowly sit up on the couch.

"How the fuck did you get in here, the only people with access other than me and my son are dead. So who the fuck are you and why are you here?! Have you came in the form of Steve to torture me?! To, to torment me with my pain?! Have you come to tell me that it was all my fault again?!" Tony looked at the figure in front of him, rage making him shake as he stared at the pale, ethereal figure standing there. "Damn you, have you not taken enough from me, now the Fates wish to drive me insane as well?! Fuck you! Fuck you and your grand design! Fuck you a-and your lack of helping me get my family back! Fuck you..." Tony gasped as he collapsed back on the couch, his eyes closed, body going slack against the cushions.

Steve stared at Tony in shock, not understanding what he meant. What was Tony talking about, The Fates want to drive him insane? Why, why would they wish to harm Tony, what had he promised them in order to get them back? "What did you do Tony?" Moving closer to his husband, Steve brushed back a few strands of dark hair, fingers brushing across Tony's forehead. When the other muttered something, Steve stopped, waiting to see if he would move or not.

"Love you, Steve." Tony sighed sleepily.

He smiled, a small curve of his lips as he watched Tony's lids flutter open. Hand stilling in his hair, Steve slowly pulled back. "I-I'm sorry if I woke you but it sounded..." He broke off, watching as Tony slowly eased up and away from Steve. "Tony?"

"I'm dreaming, I drank to much and you're a figment of my imagination." Tony stared at Steve, the dream had been so _real_ and he could have sworn... "Steve?"

"Yeah, hey, are you ok?" Steve gave him a shaky smile, watching as Tony seemed to finally focus on him. "You, ummm, you were calling out to me in your sleep." He scanned Tony's face, gaze intent on not missing any little detail. "Feel like talking about it or, uh, or we can watch a movie or something?" Not wanting to appear to pushy but worried nonetheless, Steve stood up, pulling the sheet tighter around him as he moved to the small love seat across from Tony.

"You know, that's the safest place for you right about now." Tony gave him a small grin, tired from having been up seventy-two hours straight. He wasn't able to sleep, hadn't been able to since Steve and boys came home. Watching Steve, Tony sighed, running a shaky hand through his hair. He jerked when Steve spoke in a soft voice.

"Did you make a deal with The Fates, Tony? Is that why you're having nightmares?" Steve looked down at the sheet wrapped around him, couldn't help pulling it closer as a chill raced down his spine. He watched as Tony turned away from him, a frown working its way across his lips. "Tony..."

"I asked them to give you and Peter back, if they wanted someone they could have me instead. I mean, I'm as good as anyone and I'd give everything I had if it meant you two would just come back." Tony picked at the cushion in front of him, hands shaking as the dream came back to him. "They told me..." He swallowed back the lump in his throat, the pain of their words still echoing around him. "They told me I was not deserving of such a gift. That I was to cocky and selfish to understand the sacrifice required to bring you two back. That the payment I offered was not worthy enough for their help." His hands clenched as he tried not to remember the fight they'd had, the begging he'd done for any information they had concerning Steve and Peter. "They told me that I already knew the answer I just refused to listen to the one telling me."

Steve watched him, surprised at the soft, defeated tone. "They didn't help but gave you a hint?"

"They showed me you were alive, I-I thought they were playing mind games with me then Johnny went missing." Tony laid his head down on his knees, curling into himself as tightly as possible. "Their words haunted me, I knew I wasn't worthy of you three but selfishly I couldn't let you go. I-I needed you and would have given my life to get you guys back."

Steve moved over to Tony, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Thank you, Tony. They may not think you're worthy but we damn sure do and love you for everything you've done for us." He held Tony, pulling him back against his chest. "I thought about what you must have gone through, tried to keep from going crazy with what you might do to find us once you realized..."

"I should have known sooner, should have realized that it was nothing but a ploy to get to you but I just...i-it was just so hard and then the nightmares started. I would see you and you would be so angry with me, accusing me of forgetting you two and leaving you to die. I had the caskets exhumed after that, everyone thought I was losing it until we found out it wasn't you or Peter in them."

Steve ran a shaky hand through Tony's hair, sighing as he thought about everything they've gone through. "Moran, when he came to see us was always muttering about someone else. A man, I think that killed his lover? I don't...h-he was always agitated. I think it may have been Aveline's friend, when ever I asked about him, Moran would get pissed off." Steve's arm tightened around Tony, shivering as the memory. "He always looked at Peter like he was special, almost like..." Steve broke off as he remembered the one time Moran had tried to force himself on Peter.

"Honey, what is it?" Tony sat up and turned around, frowning at how pale Steve was. "We need to get you back in bed, I bet your blood pressure is up because of me." Sitting up, Tony turned to face his husband, heart racing at the smile he was given. "You should hate me, you all should. If I had been paying attention or at the very least wasn't so focused on..."

"Stop, Tony, ok? We knew what was involved when we became Avengers. The only thing we can do now is work to fix things, make it better." Steve stared at Tony, eyes wide with concern. "You're working to much and not sleeping or eating enough. Come back to bed with me, you need some rest too." He could feel his face heating as he watched Tony. He struggled to keep his gaze from moving lower than his face, aware that Tony was in nothing but a pair of sweats and a beater. "We, uh, w-we could watch movies or..."

"No, I'll help you back to bed, I'm, uh, I-I'm not really tired." Tony knew he couldn't lay in bed next to Steve and not want more. More than cuddling, more than chaste kisses...just _more_ and Steve was not ready for that. "How 'bout I go grab some snacks and we can catch up on what you missed?" He may want more but he also realized that having Steve with him now was more than enough. "Juice and chips?"

"Ummm, I'd really like a beer though. A-and some pizza, I'm hungry for some reason." Steve frowned, in the two months of him being back home his appetite had been sparse. Only eating if Aveline had cooked or if it was delivered. At the look of surprise on Tony's face, Steve looked away. "Or maybe that's to much right now?"

"NO!" Tony jumped up to get their food. "It's not to much, just surprised about your request. Of course you can have what ever you want, no matter what it is." Tony looked back over his shoulder, giving Steve a wink and grin. "Think if I bring it in you can carry it while I carry you?"

Steve flushed, thoughts going over ever possible scenario. When he'd reached one, he looked up at Tony and returned his grin. "Well as long as you add some chocolate cake then sure."

Tony grinned, grateful that Steve hadn't redeveloped any of his food allergies. "Hey, do you think we should finish off both these pizzas or leave half for the boys?" He shouted towards the living room. Frowning, Tony pulled both boxes out of the fridge and examined them. "I have no idea who ordered this one but it looks way to healthy." He muttered. Looking at the other box, he opened the lid and grinned. "Bingo, Steve will like this one." Heating up the pizza, Tony looked around the door frame and into the living room. He watched Steve as he stood in front of the windows. "Hey handsome, you ok?"

Steve looked over his shoulder, a wistful smile curving his lips. He nodded as he turned back to the view outside, raising a hand and pressing it against the glass. "I used to look up at the sky and imagine you were looking up at the stars with me. Pete and I would kind of make a game of it. Helped him forget..." Steve drifted off as he stepped back from the glass. "I guess I need to tell you what happened. I think I'm avoiding it because I don't want you to leave me or...or hate me for anything that went on."

Tony walked over and hugged Steve close. "That's not possible, ever. You've seen me at my worst and never left me. There is no way after three years I'd ever leave you. Not for trying to survive the best you could for you and Peter, never." Pressing a kiss against Steve's hair, he sighed. "You don't have..."

"I do, if I don't I'll never be able to fully heal and part of that means I'll never be able to be close to you again and that's something I don't like." Steve closed his eyes with the admission, fighting back the tears. "It wasn't bad but it wasn't...if they had only left Peter alone." Steve sighed as he relaxed against Tony. "You know of what happened, it wasn't all just experiments though a-and the sexual aspects..."

"Steve..." Tony started softly.

"No, listen ok?" Steve smiled sadly as he looked up at Tony. "We need to have this talk. You need to know what happened because it may help with understanding Peter as well."

Tony sighed, holding Steve tighter. "Yeah, ok, well let's go finish heating up the pizza, then we can grab the food and drinks." Turning towards the kitchen, Tony grinned at Steve. "We're going to need lots of chocolate cake because it's going to be a long night."

Steve chuckled softly as he walked beside Tony. "And lots of napkins." He moved towards the table, pulling the sheet tighter around him. "You know, Moran talked like he knew you. Always mentioned someone named Jim or, uh, Jimmy, I think. Said you enticed him away with all your tech and sweet talk."

Tony stiffened, grateful that Steve's back was to him. "Did he, uh, by chance say what Jim's last name was?" He hoped it wasn't who he was thinking of, there was no way he would come back...

"Ummm, I think they told Peter it was Moriarty?" Steve sighed in frustration, looking up at Tony with a frown. "Kept saying it was always the brunette's Jim could never leave alone, while Andy preferred blonds."

Tony almost dropped the glass in his hand, the name making a chill race down his back. "Jim Moriarty." He was supposed to be dead, by all accounts, or that was the information he'd been given. Turning to look at Steve, he paled at the stern look on his face. "Ok, it was a long time ago and I was young and dumb and full of power and money. Jim and Andy were fun, they knew how to have a good time and with the death of my parents..."

"Tony, stop, you don't have to explain it to me, ok?I'm not going to pretend I know everything about your past, but when it comes back like this it hurts...a lot." Steve turned back towards the table, shoulders dropping as he thought about what he wanted to say. "Moran was just...I-I think he was occupied with Sherlock."

"Why do you say that?" Tony set a box of pizza on the table, handing Steve a napkin and plate.

"He kept saying he had to deal with one of you and since he had the skinny one already..." Steve looked up at the sound Tony made. His frown deepening at the way Tony's shoulder's tensed. "So he wasn't lying." He said softly. "Moran always talked about Jim though, said Peter..."

"Reminded him of Jim." Tony said softly as he sat down across from Steve. Looking up, he couldn't hide the shiver of fear that raced down his spine. "They didn't rape him..."

"No, he, uh, th-they invited him to slumber parties." Steve said softly. "Peter wouldn't tell me what went on but..." He broke off as he looked at Tony. "What they did to us wasn't all physical it was mental and emotional too. They told us you had forgotten about us, that...that you had..." Steve looked away as he tried to control the trembling in his voice.

Tony watched as Steve's hand clenched the sheet, the slim fingers turning white with his grip. "They told you what Steve, that I remarried and we'd moved on without you two?" When he remained silent, Tony frowned. "Jim always did have a sick sense of humor, Andy too. They were known for playing mind games and loved anyone who was willing to play as well."

"Well, Ross was playing along with them. Because of him they came after me and got me _and_ Peter both." Steve said in a strained voice. Picking up a slice of pizza, he bit into it and sighed. Glancing up at Tony thoughtfully, he tried to figure out how Ross got involved with people like Moriarty and Moran. "What did you and Jim have in common, Tony? Sebastian was a blond, tall, broad shouldered..."

"Yes, we used to compete for anyone tall, blond, and beautiful but we were kids, Steve! Kids, not adults! We were rich, spoiled brats whose parents didn't have the time for us or what we were interested in." Tony slumped down in his chair as he stared at the table. "Jim was always competitive but it wasn't always malicious. Andy though, the oversensitive bastard, could hold a grudge until he'd had his revenge. Usually until someone had been hurt or..." Tony broke off as he remembered why he'd stopped dealing with the Moriarty brothers. "If Ross is involved with these people that means he owes them something."

"Whatever it is, he tried to use us to pay off his debt." Steve said softly. "These, umm, slumber parties they invited Peter to. He said they never touched him that way but..." Steve sighed as he looked up at Tony. "He said they would call him by your name, petting him and...and..."

Tony jumped up from his chair, face pale as he turned away from Steve. "A-and they never...are you sure?"

"They just wanted me to pretend to be you, dad."

Tony turned at the sound of Peter's voice, heart pounding against his ribs as he watched the tall, lean figure walk into the room. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Peter walked into the small kitchen, sighing at the look on both Steve and Tony's faces. "You two worry to much."

"If this asshole was having slumber parties with my son I have a right to worry." Tony frowned as he motioned Peter over to the table. "Grab a slice, not sure who ordered the veggie but this was more what your dad wanted." He grinned at the flush that bloomed on Steve's cheeks. "Still so beautiful."

Peter grinned as he grabbed a slice of pizza. "This Andy guy was weird. I mean, he kept calling me by dad's name but then he would say it wasn't fair that he never got him. Whatever the hell that means." Peter muttered, jerking at Tony's sharp laugh and Steve's shocked Peter. "Sorry, sorry it's just...it wasn't what was weird though."

Tony frowned as he listened to his son, watching his face closely. "What was weird about Andy? The fact that he enjoyed slumber parties or..."

"The fact that he seemed to enjoy pretending I was you." Peter said softly. "He kept whispering that he'd only wanted a chance." Peter flushed as he looked away from Steve and Tony. "He, uh, h-he didn't seem to be after sex. He, ummm, h-he actually stopped Sebastian the one time he tried to..."

"Andy was always scared of sex, something from their past, I think but Jim was up for anything. Which made him appealing but then he'd met someone who seemed to keep him on a leash, at least up until his death." Tony frowned as he thought about his past associates. "I'll have to go back..."

"No, you have to figure out how to fix this...us...our family. I don't care about these other people right now. I mean I want them caught but we need to worry about us for a while." Steve looked from Tony to Peter and back. "At least give me a chance to get back on my feet and train."

"Aww honey, think we're going to leave Captain America out?" Tony smiled as Steve blushed. "I'd never let that happen. I have a surprise for you three later." He grinned as he received matching looks of surprised pleasure. "Well, I've not been sleepless for nothing, I've been busy."

Steve watched Tony, reaching for another slice of pizza. "If this is another helper bot, I don't need it Tony. U and Dum-E are enough around here."

Tony grinned, watching as Steve ate his third slice of pizza. "I, uh, no it's not another bot." He laughed at the relieved look that appeared in Steve's eyes. Sighing he stood up from the table and walked around to Steve's side. "Come on handsome, let's go see what the mad engineer has cooked up now." He leaned over and picked Steve up, sheet and all, carrying him towards the elevator. "Peter, come on, this is for you as well and wake up Johnny he..."

"No, Tony the boys have school tomorrow, let Johnny sleep." Steve murmured as he wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulder's. He was surprised that Tony had picked him up and was now carrying him to the elevator. Despite his surprise, he was going to enjoy it, the feel of Tony's arms around him was something he'd been missing.

"You think so? But I wanted him to see what I had for all of you?" Tony frowned as he thought about Johnny missing out on his surprise.

"He's up, said he'd meet us in dad's lab. He was studying for a physics test." Peter looked between his dad's, grinning at their looks of surprise. "We've been up the past few nights trying to get caught up on school work and friends." He looked down as his phone sounded with an alert. "He's bringing his project down, something about he needs Dum-E's, help?" Peter frowned, baby blue eyes filling with concern. "His physics project shouldn't require help."

Tony's expression turned thoughtful as he held Steve close. "I think it's something he was supposed to have done before his kidnapping. He had been working on something with Dum-E but wouldn't say what." Shifting Steve in his arms, he grinned as the other tightened his hold. "Promise you I won't drop you. Thought about doing this on more than one occasion."

Steve tried to control his blush, aware of how long it's been since they had been this close. Looking up into sable eyes, Steve smiled, a soft tilt of his lips. "Did you now? Well, now that you've done it how does it feel?"

Tony grinned, hugging Steve closer. "Better than I imagined." He held the sky blue gaze watching him, his smile turning soft. "You know, maybe we should take a vacation? I mean you guys said you could go for a trip?"

Steve's gaze turned suspicious as the elevator stopped at the lab. "Tony, if you think going to London to help Aveline is a good idea for a family vacation..."

"London?! Really when, wait, I don't know anyone in London except uh, well, no one but we're going to London?!"

Steve and Tony looked up to find a pair of wide, ocean blue eyes staring back at them. Looking up at Tony, Steve frowned. "That's what you had in mind isn't it? To go to London..."

"And find the bastard who took my fucking family from me. Yes I want to go to London because that's where he is!" Tony's tone was tight, angry as he struggled to control his temper. "They hurt you, ok, they hurt you and I have every right to want to make them pay for that." He looked at Steve, begging him to understand without him saying how he fully felt. "Aveline needs our help on this as well, once Wilson shows up we can get this ready."

"I'm not going with Wade, Tony. There's just no way he's going to take any of this seriously." Steve frowned up at Tony, tone hard as he tried to keep his temper in check. "If I have to hear another joke about my ass..."

"He will behave or I'll kill him myself, ok? Besides, you can meet John Watson. He's ex military so I'm sure you two will get along and uh, Sherlock Holmes as well..." Tony drifted off as he glanced up at Peter, frowning at the look on his face. "Hey, Pete, what's wrong?"

"M-moran would always call me _Johnny Boy_ when he would...I-I don't..." Peter looked from Tony to Steve, nerves tingling with a warning of danger. Turning to his left, he barely ducked the pillow thrown at his head. "Fuck you Wade, I knew that was coming!"

"Good, maybe next time one of you will lock the door? I'm just saying because strays tend to walk into random buildings." Wade looked at the four men in front of him. "She wanted me to ask if you were bringing Captain Rogers, said he's better at keeping the situation calm."

Tony's gaze narrowed on Wade as he set Steve down at one of the tables. "Of course, he's the best tactician in the world, why would I leave him here?"

Steve looked between Tony and Wade, noticed the combative stance Tony had taken and frowned. "Wait, Aveline asked me to come?" He looked at Wade, gaze narrowing as he seemed to think about his answer. "Wade?"

"The General wanted you specifically for a team to go after Moran and since he has a military background..." Wade shrugged, letting the sentence drift in the air.

"Well, if it's going to let us see London, I want to go."

Tony and Steve turned to see Peter standing behind them. "Well, that's if your pop wants to go but..." He turned to Steve and grinned. "How about your surprise first?"

Steve blinked, he'd forgotten about their original reason for coming down to the workshop. "I, uh, damnit Tony that's not fair!"

"I will not apologize, now sit there and watch." Tony raised his hands as the room darkened and the floor opened up in three individual circles. "Now, they're not finished but I've done most of the basic work. I need to add some of the visual upgrades as well as touch ups to your weapons systems but everything else should be good to go." He turned to see three matching looks of surprise, three different shades of blue staring at the stands in front of them then turned to Tony. "I figured if we're going to do this then one way I can protect you is like this." He waved his hand in front of the three suits in front of them.

Steve looked from the suit to Tony and back, eyes wide as he stood up and walked over to the blue suit. "It looks like my suit." Reaching out, Steve brushed his fingers over the cool metal, a smile playing across his lips. "And it'll fit me?"

"Like a glove." Tony grinned at the blush rising up the back of Steve's neck. "Wanna try it on, handsome?" He chuckled as he watched Steve run his hands over the shining metal. "There's also a place on the back to put your shield. I've patterned it after mine and since you pretty much know how it works..."

"And I'll get bracelets, too?" Steve looked up at the dark faceplate, anticipation running along his nerves. "You made it a star." He whispered, running a hand over the bright star in the chest plate. "The reactor is a star."

"Tried to keep it as close to your original idea as possible. You like?" Tony watched as Steve grinned up at the suit, eyes lighting up in a way he'd missed the past three years.

"Yeah, this is...jeez Tony this is just the greatest." Steve turned to Peter and Johnny, a frown beginning to curve his lips down. "Johnny's is a flame retardant suit?"

"Well, it's heat resistant if that's what you mean. It'll help him regulate his body temperature. If or when Johnny decides to go nova, it'll protect him and anyone else close to him." Tony walked over to Johnny and Peter's suits. "Pete's will help him with his wall crawling." He turned to his oldest son, a grin curving his lips. "Think you can handle the gloves? Pretty sure they won't get in the way of your webs."

Steve looked between both boys, watching as they nodded in answer to Tony's question's. "Wait what are you talking about? The suit's for the boys..." Steve broke off as he studied Johnny's then Peter's. "Oh..." He grinned as he turned back to Tony, eyes lighting up with excitement. "Well, if this is what you do when you don't come to bed..."

"I'll come to bed more often now." Tony gave Steve a soft smile. "I have to make sure nothing else happens to you guys. This time, I have to try and start off small then work my way up."

Steve grinned as he listened to Peter and Johnny talk about their suits. "Well, the boys seem to be happy about them and they _would_ give us a chance to train together." He said thoughtfully. "We can always set up a schedule to work for everyone."

Tony chuckled as Steve walked over to talk to Peter and Johnny, glancing back at Tony with a smile. He gave him a small wave, grinning as Steve flushed and looked away. "I'll never get tired of seeing that."

"You don't really want to know what happened, do you?"

"Not as long as it will keep them from having nightmares, I will do whatever it takes to keep a smile on their faces." Tony grinned as Peter and Johnny both tried on their suits. "Make sure you listen to J, he knows them better than you do!" He watched as Steve stepped back and watched, a small smile on his lips. "Avie said I have to have you here for them but understand, you fuck up and I'll kill you myself."

Wade chuckled, a dark sound as he glanced from Tony over to Peter and Johnny. "You can try but to do so would be killing her as well. Anyway, I'll call her and let her know we'll be in London tomorrow. She needs some help, seems like the situation is more complicated than we originally thought?"

Tony glanced over at Wade, a frown curving his lips down. "Explain, what's changed other than she's helping Emilie with another one of her messes."

"This isn't another _mess_ this is a situation involving the man who kidnapped her family as well as yours. I'm sure you read the file, Holmes isn't just any ordinary person and Emilie took exception to her son's father being kidnapped. As I'm sure you can understand why." Wade's tone was hard as he kept his gaze on the smiling faces in front of him. "I'll protect them like they were my last Subway sandwich but I need you to make sure that you're up to speed...Director." Glancing over at Tony, he gave him a short nod then walked off.

"Now where the hell are you going?" Tony glared at the hoodie clad figure. "You always say shit then disappear."

"Awww, you know me, Stark. I'll always be found...SOME WHERE OVER THE RAINBOW, WHERE STARS SHINE BRIGHT!" Wade grinned as the elevator doors closed in front of him, cutting him off from the other four men in the lab.

"He is the biggest pain in the ass I have ever had the displeasure to meet." Tony glared at the closed elevator, seething at Wade's use of his title. "Bastard knows I'm not active and Av would never..."

"Tony?"

Tony jerked around to find Steve, Peter, and Johnny looking him. Three different shades of blue watched him and all for different reasons. "Ok, so there's obviously questions about the suits?" He tried to give them a wide smile but from Steve's stern look and Peter and Johnny's laughing ones, he knew he was in trouble. "Ok, honey before you start..."

"Why the hell is he calling you Director!" Steve stood with his hands on his hips, face red as he tried to control his anger. "I thought you weren't on active duty! We agreed..."

"Three years ago, Steve! We agreed three years ago that I would remain inactive while you were active! That wasn't the case when you died! I had to do something to find you and I was given the chance when I was reinstated!" Tony shouted in response, immediately going defensive. He tried to catch his breath as he watch the blond in front of him struggling with his temper. "I thought I'd lost you all, ok? I had nothing else to live for so why not go back on active duty?" He sank down on the nearest chair, shoulders falling forward as he curled in on himself. "What good was I to the world if I was nothing but a shell? If I couldn't save you then I'd do what I could to save everyone else."

"How..." Steve looked at Tony, nerves twisting his stomach. "How long are you active?"

"I became inactive once you three were found, Aveline filed the paperwork herself. She does, however have the right to call me in if needed, not for full duty but as a consultant if needs be." Tony watched the play of emotions cross Steve's face. "See, with me inactive I had time to make you a new toy." He grinned as Steve flushed, his pleasure shining in his eyes.

"You're not off the hook on this one Tony, you should have told me sooner." Steve tried to hold his frown but couldn't. Letting out a sigh, he chuckled as Tony hugged him. "And we still have a talk to finish." He pulled back, staring into sable eyes. "We can try out the suits and you can tell us what all we have at our disposal. Especially since we're supposed to be heading to London."

Tony nodded, following Steve back to where his suit stood. He stopped as he looked up at the dark faceplate and grinned. "It's going to be good to see you back in action."

Steve nodded, his gaze on the suit in front of him. He could feel the thrill of anticipation running through him as he reached out and touched the shining metal. "My shield..."

"Is in its usual place in the bedroom. Beside the bed in its own case." Tony grinned at the look of relief. "I'll always make sure you have it honey, no matter what." He leaned over to give Steve a kiss, only to be interrupted by the sounds of both Peter and Johnny making retching noises. Turning, he grinned at his sons. "Can't say I missed _that_ at all."

"And we can't say we missed watching you and Pop make out. Like seriously dad, you two get a room." Johnny grinned as Peter gave him a light slap on the back, laughing at Tony's expression.

"Yeah, we love you two but uh, maybe we should just leave you two alone?" Peter grinned as Steve flushed and Tony smiled. Shaking his head, he turned to Johnny. "Let's go we can finish your project in Uncle Bruce's lab."

"Make sure you clean up any mess you make. You know how your Uncle is about his lab!" Tony shouted after them, shaking his head when neither acknowledged him. Turning to Steve, he gave him a smile. "So, feel like a test run or do you want to wait and read the manual?"

Steve grinned at Tony, looking from his suit to the red and gold one behind it. "Let's take it for a test run. When I first got the serum, the first thing I did was run down a Hydra agent."

Tony chuckled at the look in Steve's eyes. "Well, this may be a little different but a rush all the same." Moving towards the back wall, Tony punched in the code on the case holding his suit. "J, make sure that Bruce knows we're headed out and the boys are in his lab. Tell Wilson that I'll call Av while we're out, and mind the store while we're gone, ok?" He grinned at the answer he was given, chuckling as Steve stood in front of his suit. "Hey J, light Steve up, please."

Steve stood in front of the blue and red suit, eyes wide as the face plate lit up. Stomach twisting, he glanced over at Tony, grinning widely. "I don't know what to say but I'm ready to take this baby out for a spin!"

Tony laughed out loud, watching as Steve stepped into the suit and it wrapped around him. "Looks good on you, Captain."

"And it feels food on me too, Director." Steve grinned at Tony, feeling happier than he had in a while. He could hear JARVIS telling him what functions did what and where his weapons were located. The HUD showed him the same information as the Iron Man suite with an added benefit. "I can do tactical while in the suit." Voice filled with awe, Steve turned towards Tony. "So, what uh, what do we do first?" He moved his head from side to side, adjusting to the feel of the helmet.

"Well, you already know how to fly the suit, how about we work on making it work with you. It's kind of like when you throw the shield, how you and it become one. That's how it is with the suit and J will help ever step of the way." Tony grinned at Steve. Now that they were in their suits they were almost eye to eye. "It's good to have you back, Captain."

Steve grinned up at Tony, anticipation running along his nerves. "It's good to be back, Director."


	14. Chapter 14

" _Pardon the interruption, Sir, but there is an incoming call from the General."_

"Put her through J, maybe she's found something." Tony reached for one of the rags sitting next to him. Wiping his hands, he turned to the screen that popped up. "Ave." He grinned at the familiar face of his cousin, giving her a small wave. "What have you got for me?"

 _"_ _They were in Latveria! It seems that they've been moved though, I think we are a few weeks behind them! Steven left a message for you specifically!"_

Tony frowned, as he waited for the image to come up. He let out a chocked gasp as he read it, tears filling his eyes. "Not dead yet, Tony. Please don't forget about us." Tony sank down on the chair behind him. "Like I'd ever forget about them."

 _"_ _They were moved north of here! Emilie and I are going in search of them but I can not stay long! Ross is trying to get a committee together to allow testing! Make sure Bruce knows Ross is after him, I'll contact you as soon as I'm on my way back to the States!"_

"Let me know as soon as you touch down, I'll meet you at the airport. That way you can be sure none of Ross' men get to you first."

 _"_ _I will! I'll have Wade with me as well! You be careful and kiss Johnny for me!"_

"I will, he just loves them so much." Tony chuckled at the responding laughter. "Love you and be safe!" He shouted before the screen blinked out. Shaking his head, Tony thought over the message. Steve had to know they were looking for them, why else would he have left the message. "Haven't forgotten about you honey, never forget about two of the three most important men in my life." Sighing, Tony frowned as he looked down at his cell. "Hey J, any missed calls?"

 _"_ _Three from Ms. Potts, two from Col. Rhodes, and one from Dr. Banner. Master Johnathon is attempting to reach you now."_

Looking down, Tony snatched up his phone. "Johnny?"

 _"_ _Dad! I thought you were going to be at the office today, my field trip with the school is on its way to SI now!"_

Glancing up at the clock, Tony silently cursed his lapse in memory. "No, no I'm on my way, had something to handle concerning your dad and brother."

 _"_ _You found them?! Or, uh, at least a clue or something?!"_

Tony grinned as he imagined the look on his youngest son's face. "We found a clue, your cousin is looking into it. She said to give you kisses when I see you too." Tony's grin was devilish as he looked at his screen, laughing at the look of horror on Johnny's face.

 _"_ _Oh god no dad seriously, that's just not cool on your part!"_

Tony laughed as he headed up to the floor he shared with Johnny. Since Steve and Peter's supposed death then the finding that they were _not_ dead, Tony and Johnny had taken to sharing the same floor. "Ok fine, I'll let her give them to you when she see's you. Until then I'll meet you at the office and stay with the group, don't start your own tour just because your old mans name is on the building." Tony grinned at the soft huff from the other line but he didn't let up until he'd gotten an answer. "I mean it squirt, don't go down to the lower level without proper escort. Your Uncle is working on some volatile stuff and I don't want something happening to you."

 _"_ _Ok dad, I'll see you in a few?"_

"Yep, taking the suit now." Tony put on the bracelets, sighing as they snapped into place. "Make sure you get lunch as well, your dad will kill me if you don't eat." He paused as the statement left him, surprised at the words.

 _"_ _Same goes for you! I'll see you in a few!"_

Tony nodded as Johnny disconnected the call. "Hey J, find out what you can on the information we just got. I want something solid asap." He listened as JARVIS explained to him what they had and what was still needed. "Well, whatever you can get let me know, I'm off to SI to show off my son and my legacy."


End file.
